<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En deuda. by M0rg4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946885">En deuda.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg4/pseuds/M0rg4'>M0rg4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Romance, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg4/pseuds/M0rg4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo Guan Shan necesitaba dinero, así que pidió un préstamo a unas personas peligrosas que desconocía, pero ahora se ve en problemas de regresar el dinero, por lo cual le proponen diferentes maneras de regresarlo.</p><p>¿Podrá Mo pagar su deuda?</p><p>•los personajes tienen la misma relación que en el cómic •</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Cheng/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo caminaba por las calles del centro, buscando la dirección que tenía apuntada en su  celular. Andaba cerca de bares y prostibulos, calles que no frecuentaba, pero ahora debía hacerlo a fuerza.</p><p>Ayer que salió de la escuela y llegó a su departamento se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, se supone que su mamá no llegaría hasta en la noche, así que con coraje empujó la puerta. Al abrirse pudo apreciar el interior de su sala que estaba irreconocible, los muebles volteados, las fotos tiradas, la cocina hecha un desastre y las paredes manchadas con aerosol.</p><p>"Queremos el pago mañana al atardecer, sabes dónde encontrarnos."</p><p>Decía el aviso de una de las paredes. Mo apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Cómo es que esos tipos seguían jodiendo con el dinero cuando en el pasado su papá ya les había pagado? Pero eran unos tipos peligrosos, no se podía razonar con ellos. No quería asustar a su mamá o estresarla mas, apenas si podían pagar su escuela y la renta, así que se dispuso a limpiar la sala y cocina, una vez que terminara de limpiar todo saldría a conseguir dinero.</p><p>Lo primero que pensó es en ir con She Li, ya tenía tiempo sin hablarle. Sabía que era mala idea, pero no quería que su mamá gastara sus ahorros solo para que esa gente dejara de molestarlos. Pero al encontrárselo She Li lo ignoró y le dijo que fuera con 'su hombre', ósea He Tian.</p><p>Pero Mo no iría con el, no quería involucrarlo, ese era un problema familiar. Sabía que He Tian se ofrecería con gusto a ayudar, pero no pensaba decirle.</p><p>Cuando regresaba de ver a She Li se encontró con un viejo conocido y para su mala suerte escuchó su platica con el pelo plateado. Le menciono de un lugar donde hacían préstamos, eran unos sujetos fríos y duros, pero si devolvías el dinero a tiempo o les hacías algún favor no habría consecuencias. A Mo no le agradaba tanto la idea, ya que nunca se había involucrado con ese tipo de personas, solo con She Li, pero este era de su edad y la mayoría del grupo eran jóvenes queriendo parecer grandes de la mafia. Nunca se había acercado a una organización grande y peligrosa. Pero no tenía opción.</p><p>Y así es como el pelirrojo llegó al lugar que le dijeron. La entrada era por un lado de un callejon, detrás de un Table Dance. Llegó a una puerta de metal que decía "Exit"  con letras rojas y un símbolo Chino que significaba "He".</p><p>'Me recuerda al bastardo de He Tian' pensó molesto.</p><p>¿Y ahora que? ¿Debía tocar?</p><p>Mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta que dos tipos enormes lo rodearon, habían estado todo ese tiempo ocultos entre la sombra del callejón. No le dijeron nada, solo le miraban desde arriba con su intensa mirada.</p><p>- Ve-vengó por un préstamo...-Mo se odio a sí mismo al tartamudear, pero es que no pudo evitarlo, esos tipos eran enormes, sus miradas le cuestionaban que rayos hacía ahí en ese lugar.</p><p>Los sujetos no dijeron nada, solo se acercaron y abrieron la puerta. Mo se adentró sigiloso, había cuatro tipos más adentro de ese cuarto, dos parados al fondo, uno parado a un lado de él y un peliblanco rapado sentado detrás de un escritorio.</p><p>Mo se adentró hasta quedar frente al escritorio, no sabía que decir o que hacer, nadie decía nada ademas, y todos lo miraban intensamente.</p><p>Justo cuando apenas iba a decir algo, el peliblanco lo interrumpió.</p><p>- Dame tu ID. -su voz retumbó en la pequeña habitación que solo estaba iluminada de una lámpara en la mesa y algunas luces neón Rojas en las esquinas del cuarto y al fondo una puerta negra cerrada. Sus pies temblaban un poco. Estaba a punto de darle su información a esta persona desconocida y peligrosa.</p><p>Sacó su ID y se la entregó. El sujeto verificó que de verdad le pertenecía esa identificación. Después se la pasó a otro hombre que la escaneo con un celular para después regresársela a Mo.</p><p>- ¿cuanto necesitas? -volvió a hablar el peliblanco con su tono frío.</p><p>Mo rápidamente dijo la cantidad, deseando ya salir de ahí. Para Mo parecía ser mucho dinero, algo que se conseguía con semanas de trabajo, pero para los hombres del lugar parecía una simple broma, pero sabían que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a bromear en ese lugar.<br/>Al peliblanco ni siquiera necesito mandar a alguien por el dinero a la bodega, simplemente sacó su cartera y le dió a Mo lo que pidió, incluso le quedaba más en esa billetera.</p><p>Mo tragó al ver esos billetes frente a él, conseguidos tan fácilmente. Antes de que sus manos si quiera tocaran los billetes le dijo el hombre de enfrente.</p><p>- Eres muy joven, más vale que pienses como adulto y devuelvas el dinero si no quieres conocer las consecuencias. -dicho esto con voz tenebrosa le entrega el dinero a un pálido Mo.</p><p>¿Cuales podrían ser las consecuencias? ¿Tortura? Quizá, o ¿la muerte?</p><p>No quería pensar en eso.</p><p>- Regresa en una semana con una parte del dinero, o iremos a buscarte. -dijo el peliblanco finalmente para sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo.</p><p>Mo aún estaba ahí sin mover un músculo.</p><p>¿Era todo? ¿Ya podía irse? ¿Debía agradecer?</p><p>Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo un tipo ya lo había agarrado del brazo y arrastrado afuera, de nuevo a ese oscuro callejón.</p><p>Mo por fin respiró, y con los pies tambaleantes decidió que era hora de ir a pagar esa deuda. Ni siquiera voltearía a ver hacia atrás, ese lugar y esos tipos eran espeluznantes pero obviamente más razonables que los gorilas a los que iría a ver.</p><p>'Quisiera ser así algún día'.</p><p>Mo se alejó de ese lugar rápidamente, antes de la llegada de un lujoso carro Audi color plateado que se estaba estacionando justo en ese callejón.</p><p>Bajó del carro un hombre alto, fornido, vestido de traje y con una gran cicatriz en su nuca. Los hombres que estaban fuera de la puerta del callejón solo agacharon la cabeza con respeto, en forma de saludo, más el recién llegado ni siquiera los volteó a ver.</p><p>Abrió la puerta y se adentró, llamando la atención de los hombres que se encontraban dentro. El peliblanco se levanto de la cómoda silla para darle una pequeña sonrisa al moreno que acababa de llegar.</p><p>- He Cheng, tardaste en llegar. -</p><p>- ¿Quien dijo que podías estar en mi silla? -</p><p>Ambos sonreían levemente y se saludaron, para después ponerse a 'trabajar'.</p><p>He Cheng era quien mandaba en ese lugar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles buscando nuevamente ese escondido lugar donde había ido a pedir el préstamo. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que pagó la deuda y apenas los moretes de su rostro empezaban a desaparecer, ya que los orangutanes a quienes les debía le habían propinado una paliza grupal solo por llegar unos minutos tarde. Por lo menos ya no les debía a esos bastardos... ahora le debía a tipos más peligrosos, pero si les iba abonando no pasaría nada malo.</p><p>Con sus ahorros pudo acompletar casi la mitad de lo que había pedido prestado, eso iría a abonar, quizá si más rápido terminaba de pagar no le subirían los intereses o no le propinarían una golpiza.</p><p>Este día decidió faltar a la escuela para poder ir a este lugar, llevaba su mochila y uniforme, pero dentro de la mochila una sudadera negra, la que He Tian le había prestado hace tiempo. Se la puso, para que no pudieran ver su uniforme.</p><p>Su mamá pensaba que se encontraba en clase en ese momento.</p><p>Llegó al oscuro callejón y se adentró hasta llegar a la puerta de metal, donde un enorme tipo aguardaba ahí parado a un lado y sin decir nada se disponía a abrirle la puerta. Mo no podía creer que aún recordaran su rostro, quizá le habían sacado una foto la última vez que vino. No quería pensar en eso.</p><p>Se adentró solo para encontrarse con dos tipos al fondo observándolo y uno parado a un lado de él, pero esta vez nadie estaba en el escritorio de enfrente. </p><p>Uno de los tipos de al fondo tocó la puerta negra que se encontraba ahí y dijo;</p><p>- Señor, hay alguien esperando. -</p><p>Nadie le contesto al otro lado de la puerta, Mo se puso nervioso, ¿Que había del otro lado? ¿El 'Señor' era el peliblanco de la vez pasada?</p><p>La puerta del fondo empezó a abrirse, dejando salir a una alta figurada, un hombre alto con un cuerpo bien trabajado, traía una camiseta desabotonada de los primeros 3 botones de arriba, su caminar era cansado, parecía que acababa de levantarse de una siesta, no parecía ser el cuerpo del peliblanco que había visto anteriormente, pero casi no podía ver a este nuevo hombre porque la habitación estaba muy poca iluminada. Pero una vez que se sentó en el escritorio la lámpara de a lado le iluminó el rostro, y Mo se quedó sin palabras.</p><p>¿¡Era el papá de He Tian!?</p><p>Bueno, no estaba seguro si era su papá, su tío o un guardaespaldas, pero eran jodidamente parecidos, tanto físicamente como en él aura que los rodeaba.</p><p>Mo se quedó estático al verlo, ¿Que tal si este tipo lo reconoce y le dice a He Tian que estaba en este lugar? He Tian le daría un sermón... </p><p>¿Pero que mierda? ¿Desde cuando me importa lo que me diga el bastardo?</p><p>Mientras Mo tenía esos pensamientos He Cheng solo lo observaba sin expresión, aburrido, solo esperando que el pelirrojo diera algo de dinero. Seguramente a eso había ido a ese lugar.</p><p>- ¿Y bien? -le llamó la atención He Cheng, con un tono algo irritado, acababa de levantarse, pocas veces tenía oportunidades de dormir en el día.</p><p>- T-Traje una parte del dinero...-Mo sacó una pequeña paca de billetes y la puso en la mesa. Al ver que el otro solo lo observaba sin decir nada se dispuso a darse la vuelta para retirarse, pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo.</p><p>- ¿Es acaso una broma? -dijo Cheng tomando los billetes y contándolos. Esa cantidad era lo que él dejaba de propina en los restaurantes que visitaba.</p><p>Volvió a ver al pelirrojo, ahora que le ponía atención lo miraba algo delgado, ojeroso y estaba cubierto de moretones.</p><p> "¿Un adicto?" Pensó. He Cheng no recordaba haberlo visto antes.</p><p>Eso lo hizo enojar, ¿Desde cuando hacían préstamos a adictos? Bien se sabía que ese tipo de gente jamás devolvía el dinero, y este muchacho solo había venido a dar esa miseria de dinero de regreso.</p><p>Lo qué pasa es que He Cheng no sabía que el préstamo que había pedido Mo era pequeño. Todos iban a ese lugar a pedir préstamos exageradamente grande, de los cuales no terminaban de pagar y quedaban ellos como empleados de ese 'negocio'. Si es que no terminaban muertos.</p><p>Mo no sabía que responderle, en ese momento estaba muerto de miedo por ver al 'papá' de He Tian ponerse de pie y empezar a rodear el escritorio. Miró como los otros tipos de la habitación se ponían más firmes, preparándose para hacer algo. </p><p>"Mierda, jamás debí venir a este lugar." </p><p>El Moreno se detuvo a un paso de Mo. El apenas si podía ver encima del hombro de Cheng, se sentía patéticamente pequeño y débil a su lado.</p><p>- Más te vale que para la próxima traigas esto por cinco veces más. -le dijo frío sin expresión mientras le soltaba los billetes en el pecho.</p><p>¿Que mierda? ¡Cinco veces sería más de lo que pidió! ¿Acaso este es el resultado de pedir dinero en este tipo de lugares? ¿O quizá este tipo no sabía cuánto había pedido prestado? Ojalá estuviera aquí el peliblanco y no esta persona.</p><p>- E-Entiendo... - casi susurró Mo, intentando mantenerle la mirada al mayor.</p><p>Ninguno dijo nada más. Mo rápidamente se volteó y salió de ahí a paso rápido. ¿En que mierda se había metido?</p><p>Sacó su celular para revisar los mensajes que no paraban de llegar. Eran de He Tian.</p><p>- ¿Donde estas? -Decía el texto.</p><p>***</p><p>He Cheng regresó a su asiento mientras se tallaba sus ojos con una de sus manos, estresado.</p><p>De pronto le entró una llamada. Era Qiu (el peliblanco).</p><p>- Cheng, el jefe quiere vernos. -</p><p>- ¿Por que le prestaste dinero a un adicto? -He Cheng le preguntó ignorando lo que él tipo en la otra línea le decía.</p><p>- ¿Qué de que hablas? -</p><p>He Cheng frunció el ceño. Sería mejor hablar esto en persona, ademas de que al jefe no le gustaba esperar. Tomó sus llaves del auto y se dirigió a la salida.</p><p>- Voy en camino. -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo llegó agotado de tanto caminar a la banca de un parque cercano a la escuela. Quedó con He Tian en verse ahí o si no le torcería las bolas, no tenía mas opción que esperarlo. Aún no era hora de salida de la escuela, así que seguramente He Tian se saltaría la cerca.</p><p>- Pequeño Mo~ Te extrañe ahora en la escuela. -Le dijo una conocida voz a la distancia, He Tian acababa de llegar al parque y se dirigía a su banca sonriente.</p><p>- Tsk, yo no tenía ganas de verte bastardo. -Mo se cruzó de brazos y se deslizó hacia una orilla de la banca para que He Tian se sentara.</p><p>- Mmm ¿Que tenemos aquí? -Le dijo He Tian mientras le jaloneaba la chaqueta negra- ¿Acaso vas a regresarmela? -</p><p>- Jodete, ahora es mía. -Mo se alejó del moreno, haciendo que se le estirara el cuello de la chaqueta, dejando ver la pequeña cortada con algo de costra que tenía en el cuello.</p><p>Mo intentaba verlo, ya que le recordaría a la aterradora persona que había visto hace un momento, ¿Será acaso su papá? no le preguntaría eso, sería mejor que He Tian no supiera nada de eso.</p><p>He Tian se le quedó mirando intensamente. Él ya sabía que a Mo lo habían golpeado, y le molestaba realmente que el pelirrojo no le contara nada, no le decía quien lo golpeó o por qué. Él quería protegerlo. Quería ayudarlo, pero Mo era tan cabeza dura que pensaba que podía hacer todo por su cuenta.</p><p>El moreno acercó su mano a la mejilla de Mo y suavemente lo hizo voltear hacia él y acercó su rostro para verlo de cerca.</p><p>- Parece que las marcas están desapareciendo... -dijo con voz baja He Tian mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de Mo, no solo sus moretes, si no cada detalle de su rostro que tanto le gustaba.</p><p>- Si, lo están. -susurró Mo al igual que se tomaba su tiempo para apreciar el rostro preocupado que tenía delante de él. Odiaba que  se preocuparan por el, él era un hombre que podía cuidarse solo, no una mujer delicada como seguramente He Tian lo miraba, aún que, ya se estaba acostumbrando. Cerró sus ojos, relajado por el toque. </p><p>Estos eran unos de los pocos momentos que había empezado a disfrutar con He Tian.</p><p>***</p><p>He Cheng iba llegando a uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Donde su jefe esperaba.</p><p>- Llegaste a tiempo. -Le saludó el peliblanco en la entrada de ese edificio, el cual era un Hotel.</p><p>- Tenia que encargarme de tus problemas. -</p><p>- ¿Problemas? -le cuestionó Qiu.</p><p>Ambos se encontraban entrando al ascensor y seleccionaban el último piso.</p><p>- Me di cuenta que ahora hacemos préstamos a adictos. -le dijo He Cheng cruzado de brazos.</p><p>- Sabes que no le hago préstamos a ese tipo de gente, ¿Por que lo dices? -Qui habló con tono molesto.</p><p>- Un pelirrojo fue a abonar hoy, dejó dinero suficiente como para comprar del vino más corriente. -Decía Cheng molesto por solo recordar.</p><p>- Oh. Recuerdo al pelirrojo, pidió una miseria de dinero parecía que estaba en un aprieto pero cuando fue a pedir el préstamo no se miraba en mal estado, no lleva buen récord en la escuela pero tiene una vida algo pacifica con su mamá en un pequeño departamento, con lo que gana seguro apenas les alcanza para la renta. ¿De verdad lo viste drogado? -preguntó Qiu después de contarle solo un poco de información de la que habían recolectado del pelirrojo.</p><p>- Ahora no se miraba en buen estado, quizá me confundí. -</p><p>Cheng recordaba aún la pálida y maltratada cara del chico, quizá solo tenía una mala alimentación y se había metido en una pelea, lo juzgó mal... aún que ahora que lo piensa a esa hora del día el muchacho debería andar en la escuela, seguramente tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.</p><p>Al llegar al último piso las puertas de elevador se abrió, dejando entrar a una oscura sala, donde al fondo se podía ver con escasa luz un hombre sentado en un gran sofá, y a su alrededor se paseaban hombres y mujeres jóvenes, de buen cuerpo, hermosos y con poca ropa, mientras suave música relajante se escuchaba de fondo.</p><p>- ¡Hasta que llegan! -decía la carismática voz de la persona que se encontraba sentada en la oscuridad.</p><p>- Señor. -saludaron He Cheng y Qiu con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.</p><p>El hombre sentado en el sillón era su jefe, el papá de Jian Yi.</p><p>- ¡Tomen asiento! -</p><p>Los dos recién llegados se sentaron en un sofá doble, muy esponjoso, entre la oscuridad. Ni siquiera se podía apreciar las facciones del jefe.</p><p>- ¿Como va el trabajo? -cuestionó la voz alegre mientras acariciaba las suaves piernas de una muchacha y bebía algo de vino.</p><p>- Obtenemos el 90% de...-Decía He Cheng pero fue interrumpido.</p><p>- Aburridooo~ -canturreó con tono infantil el jefe mientras tumbaba a la joven chica de su regazo al suelo.</p><p>He Cheng frunció el ceño. No debe tratar así a las mujeres, ni tampoco interrumpir cuando esté hablando.</p><p>- Ese negocio ya es aburrido~ necesito que se enfoquen en mi próximo negocio~ ¡Será una casa de citas! Y estas son las bellezas que estarán en este lugar~ -</p><p>He Cheng solo pensaba una cosa;<br/>Casa de citas = prostíbulo<br/>Prostíbulo(ilegal) = trata de personas<br/>Trata de personas = Jovenes</p><p>Todo lo que su jefe hacía era ilegal, retorcido, pero generaba mucho dinero. Y no podías darle la contra o terminarías muerto.</p><p>- Son muy hermosos.-</p><p> He Cheng volteó a ver a Qiu quien había dicho eso. El peliblanco había tomado de la mano a un joven rubio de ojos azules, tan delgado como una chica y perfecta piel pálida. El joven rubio se sentó en su regazo y permitió que el albino respiraba en su delicado cuello.</p><p>He Cheng desvío la mirada. Qiu era su amigo, pero aún así eran demasiado distintos en tanto a gustos. Seguro que Qiu se acostaría hasta con un perro si se lo propusieran. </p><p>La charla con su jefe fue corta, solo quedaron en que para la próxima semana ellos conseguirían unos cuantos millones para 'comprar' algunos jóvenes extranjeros para el negocio ó ellos mismos conseguirían a esos jóvenes.</p><p>Se despidieron cordialmente antes de que el jefe los corriera. Una vez en el ascensor el peliblanco habló.</p><p>- Te mire algo incómodo ahí dentro. -</p><p>- Ver a tantos jóvenes me hace mal. -dijo He Cheng secamente.</p><p>Uno de esos pobres chicos podría haber sido He Tian. Su hermano.</p><p>- Mmm ¿Será que te hace falta sexo? -soltó Qiu sin haberle hallado sentido a lo que dijo Cheng.</p><p>- Idiota. -Cheng soltó una pequeña risa. </p><p>- ¿Acaso me equivoco? Siempre estás trabajando o procurando a tu hermanito, y ahora noté como desviaste tu mirada del hermoso joven que sostenía entre mis manos, apuesto que se te había puesto dura. -soltó casualmente Qiu mientras lo volteaba a ver.</p><p>- No me van los hombres como a ti. -Chen le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba superioridad.</p><p>¿Que tenía de bueno hacerlo con otro tipo que tuviera una polla? </p><p>- No es muy diferente a una chica, ademas son más resistentes si te gusta ser rudo. -dijo con tono pícaro Qiu mientras lo miraba más intensamente.</p><p>Cheng lo miró serio y dijo.</p><p>- No creas que voy a follarte si sigues mirándome. -</p><p>Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada por el comentario de Cheng. </p><p>- No sería malo que lo intentaras alguna vez con alguno o alguna del nuevo negoció, así llegarías más soportable al trabajo. -dijo Qiu mientras salían del elevador.</p><p>- No me interesan esos pubertos. -</p><p>- Bien, Entonces descansa más tiempo, no queremos que sigas regañándome porque no puedes diferenciar a un chico sano y pobre de un adicto. -Decía Qiu molesto.</p><p>- Reconozco que ese fue mi error. -Dijo Cheng, sin remordimiento de haberlo regañado.</p><p>- Ahora que lo pienso ese joven no se miraba nada mal... -</p><p>- No quiero escuchar tus deseos sexuales hacia ese chico. -Dijo algo irritado Cheng.</p><p>- Está bien, pero solo iba a decir que si no paga la deuda él puede ser reclutado para el nuevo negocio del jefe. -decía Qiu mientras recordaba la pálida piel y el exótico color de cabello del joven.</p><p>Ahora ambos hablaban serios, no bromeaban.</p><p>- Tienes razón. -Soltó Cheng pensando en cómo se miraría ese muchacho sin esos moretones, hasta podría competir con el joven rubio que había visto hace unos momentos.</p><p>Y seguramente a ese pelirrojo le vendría bien ese tipo de trabajo, si aceptaba incluso recibiría una paga, si no aceptaba... estaría ahí obligado.</p><p>He Cheng evito esos pensamientos, ya estaba pensando apresuradamente en lo que le esperaba a ese pequeño y frágil chico.</p><p>Primero debía esperar a ver si el joven lograba pagar su deuda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había encontrado con ese señor tenebroso. Estuvo cumpliendo muchos caprichos de He Tian durante esos días para poder conseguir dinero. Si no lo llamaba súper temprano para hacer desayuno lo llamaba a media noche para una cena. Y el moreno al ver lo accesible que estaba el pelirrojo le empezaba a pedir otros 'trabajos'.</p><p>Incluso le pagó por quedarse a dormir, aún que Mo pensaba quedarse de todas maneras, era muy tarde para regresar a su casa. También le había pagado por abrazos, los cuales Mo se los daba rápidos y fríos, aun que si el moreno le pagaba más él se quedaba quieto por unos segundos.</p><p>Lo único que no aceptó fueron los besos.</p><p>La oferta se volvía cada vez más tentadora por la paga que He Tian le ofrecía, pero aún así se sentía algo cohibido, solo había dado un beso en su vida, y era el que él maldito He Tian le había robado. Para Mo esas acciones eran demasiadas íntimas, que solo deberían hacerse con alguien especial. Era cursi y ridículo pero eso le había enseñado su mamá.</p><p>No había logrado a completar lo que había pedido prestado, mucho menos lograría juntar cinco veces la cantidad que había abonado la vez pasada. Iría a abonar lo que tenía hasta ahora, pues por alguna razón sentía que esos  tipos irían a buscarlo. </p><p>"-Más te vale que para la próxima traigas esto por cinco veces más.-" esas habían sido las palabras del señor tenebroso.</p><p>Ese tipo tenebroso estaba loco si pensaba que él le pagaría esa cantidad. Solo le daría lo que pidió y después se largaría de ahí. Así que con valentía y desechando el miedo se encaminó a ese lugar, era fin de semana, así que no iba a faltar a clases esta vez.</p><p>***</p><p>Llegó a ese lugar. Nuevamente los tipos de afuera no le preguntaron nada y entró simplemente.</p><p>Respiró aliviado una vez que entró. De nuevo estaba el peliblanco leyendo desinteresadamente unos papeles mientras una hermosa joven le dedicaba un masaje a sus hombros. Una vez que el peliblanco notó su presencia dejó de leer y le dedicó una sonrisa.</p><p>¿Por qué mierda me sonríe? </p><p>Mo se sintió terriblemente incómodo. Así que decidió hablar.</p><p>- Traje una parte de...-</p><p>- Pasa. -lo interrumpió el peliblanco.</p><p>¿A que se refiere con "pasa", le tomaría el dinero o no? </p><p>Qiu al ver el desconcierto del pelirrojo solo suspiró.</p><p>- Tu deuda no es conmigo, es con quien está ahí.- le explicó al mismo tiempo que señalaba la puerta negra.</p><p>Mo empezó a sudar. La vez pesada el señor que se parecía a He Tian había salido de ahí. ¿Que había detrás de esa puerta?</p><p>Un tipo del fondo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara, y así lo hizo. Le abrieron la puerta y él se adentró al oscuro cuarto. Olía a menta y cigarrillos. Había una cama en medio, un sillón a un lado y una mesa del otro, también podía distinguir otra puerta dentro de la habitación. Mo se encontraba enfrente, mirando directamente la cama donde se encontraba el hombre castaño acostado sobre su pecho sin camisa, mientras una hermosa joven con un apretado vestido le hacía un masaje, pero se detuvo al ver a Mo.</p><p>Mo sentía que había interrumpido, quería salir de ahí, pero no podía pues debía entregarle el dinero.</p><p>He Cheng no había notado su presencia hasta que decidió levantarse al no sentir más las manos de la chica que había conseguido Qiu para que le quitara algo de estrés. Al levantarse y sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta de esa presciencia invasora. Era el joven pelirrojo, parado en la esquina de la habitación, vestido con una camisa manga larga blanca y pantalones azules rotos. La joven masajista sin decir nada pasó por un lado de Mo y salió de la habitación.</p><p>He Cheng puso su mano en su cara, masajeando su sueño fruncido.</p><p>"Qiu lo mandó aquí" -pensaba el pelinegro algo irritado.</p><p>El albino había estado insistiéndole que aprovechara las oportunidades que le daba la vida para divertirse un poco, para que se le quitara lo 'amargado'. Le había dicho que se aprovechara de la situación con el pelirrojo, o con el nuevo negocio del jefe. Pero simplemente a He Cheng no le interesaba, ademas de que no quería obligar a pobres jóvenes que no se pueden defender a mantener relaciones con el.</p><p>- ¿Y bien? -</p><p>Mo tembló al escuchar su ronca voz.</p><p>- Vengo a abonar...-</p><p>He Cheng recordó la última vez que se vieron, él le había dicho que trajera más dinero para la próxima, ahora se arrepentia un poco, ya que en ese momento He Cheng no tenía idea de cuánto Mo había pedido prestado, y ahora que conocía más sobre el nivel económico le daba un poco de pena el muchacho, quizá era buen momento de aclarar las cosas, o simplemente dejarle libre de la deuda, ese chico tenía una vida por delante y no debía involucrarse en este tipo de lugares.</p><p>Apenas He Cheng iba a decir algo más cuando Mo empezó a hablar.</p><p>- ¡No pienso pagar más de lo que pedí prestado! -</p><p>Mo quiso dejar con fingida molestia los billetes sobre la cama, cerca del pelinegro, pero quizá lo hizo con algo de fuerza y terminaron esparcidos en el suelo y la cama, como si los hubiera lanzado con real furia. Cosa que no era cierto, Mo estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro.</p><p>He Cheng se sorprendió, no solo por la valentía del joven, si no que no le molestó tanto esa acción, le pareció algo gracioso de hecho. Pero, nadie debería actuar así frente a él y no tener consecuencias. Se puso de pie tronando su cuello y huesos de la espalda mientras se acercaba a Mo, el cual empezó a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared, la puerta estaba a un lado de él, quería salir de ahí corriendo.</p><p>El moreno se posó frente a él y lo miraba desde lo alto, Mo no quería verlo a los ojos pero le era incómodo quedarse viendo el fornido abdomen de Cheng, solo volteó la mirada hacia un lado.</p><p>- Eres alguien valiente, ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras aquí? -</p><p>Al darse cuenta que Mo no lo miraba le agarró de la mandíbula duramente y le alzó el rostro, ambas miradas se encontraron, Mo se mordía el labio para no soltar alguna maldicion que lo metiera en más problemas. He Cheng miró sus labios apretados y por alguna razón que desconocía, con su pulgar los delineó gentilmente, aflojándolos y sorprendiéndose de la suave piel pálida del pelirrojo. Este no sabía que hacer, recordaba asustado una vez que He Tian había hecho lo mismo que el, solo que el moreno menor le había dicho que le cosería los labios, este tipo no había dicho nada de coserle los labios... ¿o si? </p><p>Asustado, el pelirrojo le dio un golpe en su mano para que le soltara la cara y funcionó. </p><p>Eso no le había gustado al mayor. Quizá el pequeño solo se quería hacer el valiente, pero si no se cuidaba le iría mal... no esperaba esa reacción del pelirrojo, menos mal que no le dio un puñetazo, ya que Cheng estaba con la guardia baja apreciando su suave piel. Quizá le estaba dando demasiada libertad a ese pelirrojo. Recobrando nuevamente su postura de "aquí solo se hace lo que yo diga" lo tomó de ambas muñecas y las alzó sobre su cabeza, dejándolo recargado contra la pared inmóvil.</p><p>- ¡S..Suéltame! ¡Cabron! - Mo se retorcía asustado. ¿Lo mataría? ¿Acaso su vida corría peligro? Suponía que le iría peor si insultaba a ese sujeto, pero simplemente no podía detenerse, así era su naturaleza escandalosa.</p><p>He Cheng le miraba con el ceño fruncido. No se encontraba molesto del todo, pero no podía creer que el pelirrojo aún tuviera las agallas de insultarlo. Nadie ante él se había atrevido a hacer eso.</p><p>- Debes respetar a tus mayores. -le susurró demasiado cerca a Mo.</p><p>- ¡Ca..Cállate anciano! -</p><p>Esta vez Cheng si se había molestado. Sabía que era mayor que el pelirrojo quizá con más de 10 años, pero ¿anciano? ¿En serio parecía tan mayor? </p><p>Tenía suficiente fuerza como para arrancarle los dientes de un golpe para que no lo volviera a insultar, o simplemente decirle a sus compañeros que se encargaran de él, pero no, ese pelirrojo era muy peculiar.</p><p>Le estaba pareciendo interesante. Al fin había encontrado una persona que no se sometía a él. Aún que quisiera con todas sus ganas que así fuera, un pequeño y olvidado fuego de placer dentro de Cheng se encendió.</p><p>Quizá si podía divertirse un poco con el menor.</p><p>Con ese pensamiento y ignorando los insultos del pelirrojo, con una de sus manos le alzó la camisa manga larga, tanto como para cubrirle el rostro con ella y dejar al descubierto el abdomen y pecho del pálido chico.</p><p>Un pecho realmente plano, Cheng no gozaba de apreciar pechos masculinos, así que empezaba a perder el interés, o eso pensaba, hasta que se encontró con dos pequeños botones rosados. Nunca había visto unos tan pequeños y rosados, y su piel pálida hacía una perfecta vista, algo le llamaba para que se agachase y los disfrutara con su boca, pero no se dejaría llevar por la tentación.</p><p>Con su mano lo delineó suavemente por un costado hasta su cintura, quería tocar más, el cuerpo caliente bajo su palma no dejaba de retorcerse, quería pegar su propio cuerpo contra el de él para sentirlo piel contra piel...</p><p>Pero se detuvo. </p><p>Ahora que ponía atención realmente el cuerpo bajó su palma estaba temblando. Quizá estaba llorando. No lo sabía pues le mantenía el rostro tapado con la playera, incluso había dejado de escuchar sus insultos. ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo?</p><p>Ese muchacho si acaso tenía la edad de su pequeño hermano, seguro que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente con esa vida 'pobre' que lleva y él está a punto de hacerlo sentir peor.</p><p>Un tanto avergonzado lo soltó y le dio la espalda para ir a la cama de nuevo. No podía verlo. No quería ver lo afectado que estuviese el chico tras ser tratado de esa manera.</p><p>- Sal de aquí. -ordenó Cheng con su típico tono desinteresado. Solo escuchó los pasos rápidos del pelirrojo y el portazo que le dedicó.</p><p>Tenía que enfriarse la cabeza y bajar la ereccion que se formaba entre sus piernas. Quizá realmente necesitaba algo de diversión, sin hacer nada más también salió de la habitación, ignorando las preguntas de un insistente Qiu y se fue en su auto.</p><p>Iría a conseguir alguna compañía rápida para olvidarse de ese encuentro con el pelirrojo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo estaba en la escuela, en su salón de clases mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención. Ya habían pasado 9 días desde que había pasado ese tenso y algo aterrador momento con el He Tian 'anciano'. </p><p>Ya no había vuelto a ese lugar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo pronto o irían a buscarlo, ya que aún no terminó de pagar la deuda. Aún que en ese momento se encontraba con el dinero en mano no quería ir y encontrarse de nuevo con ese sujeto... tenía que conseguir a alguien que vaya por el...</p><p>- ¡Hermano! He Tian te esta buscan... -</p><p>Mo lo jaló de la sudadera hasta dejarlo cara a cara con el.</p><p>Era el chico calvo del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre pero que siempre estaba tras el. Él sería quien iría en su lugar.</p><p>- Necesito que hagas algo por mi... -le dijo Mo molesto, recibiendo un nervioso asentimiento de cabeza.</p><p>***<br/>Y ahi estaba el amigo calvo de Mo, parado frente a la puerta roja de un callejón rodeado de 2 hombres altos y robustos que lo miraban tras sus lentes oscuros.</p><p>Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Mo cuando le dijo;</p><p>"Encontrarás una puerta en ese callejón y seguramente estén dos tipos enormes esperando ahí, solo diles que vas a abonar y si intentan atraparte solo sal corriendo, yo te estaré esperando en la otra calle."</p><p>Sonaba demasiado fácil cuando Mo se lo dijo, pero ahora le temblaban las rodillas.</p><p>- V...Vengo a abonar. -</p><p>Los enormes tipos no dijeron nada y solo se dispusieron a abrir la puerta. Se adentró lentamente, temiendo que sea una trampa y lo dejaran ahí encerrado. Pero una vez que entró lo suficiente al oscuro cuarto pudo ver unos cuantos hombres más parados en las esquinas de la habitación y un peliblanco sentado en medio con un escritorio que estaba cubierto por pacas de dinero.</p><p>El peliblanco dejó de contar dinero y le dirigió una mirada desinteresada, esperando que le pidiera alguna cantidad de dinero.</p><p>- Amm vengo a abonar de parte de Mo Guan Shan. -</p><p>El peliblanco se sorprendió, ¿Por que no había venido ese pelirrojo? </p><p>Además, el ya no estaba a cargo de recibir los abonos del chico, ese era He Cheng, pero ahora él moreno se encontraba 'ocupado'. Aún que suponía que con ese dinero la deuda ya quedaría cerrada, puesto que había sido muy poco lo que él pelirrojo había pedido.</p><p>El amigo de Mo le entregó el dinero al peliblanco y se aseguró de que la deuda ya quedase cerrada y así fue. Qiu se había dado cuenta de cómo el muchacho miraba el dinero de la mesa, quizá él necesitaba plata...y Qiu necesitaba 'personal' para el nuevo negocio del jefe. Así que le menciono sobre un trabajo al joven, claramente que no dio detalles de lo que trataba, pero le aseguró una paga muy buena... incluso mencionó cualquier tipo de préstamo que se cobraría con las horas de su trabajo, todo era demasiado tentador.</p><p>El amigo calvo de Mo salió de ahí contento, no fue tan espantoso como Mo le había mencionado, joder que hasta ya casi tenía un trabajo.</p><p>Caminó por unos minutos hasta que llegó a la calle donde Mo lo esperaba.</p><p>- Joder, tardaste, ¡ya pensaba irme! -en realidad Mo no pensaba irse, estaba preocupado por su amigo.</p><p>- ¡Perdón hermano! Me quede conversando un poco, pero descuida, tu deuda ya fue pagada.-</p><p>- Que bien, joder... ¿No preguntó por mi? -</p><p>- No, ese peliblanco solo parecía sorprendido cuando te mencioné. -</p><p>- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Te recibió el dinero ese tipo!? -preguntó alterado Mo.</p><p>- Ah...¿Si? -respondió nervioso el calvo.</p><p>Mo pensaba; "¿como es que a mi me tocaba encontrarme con el moreno? Incluso el peliblanco me había dicho que mi deuda era con ese señor..."</p><p>- Joder, como me hiciste este favor te pagaré la cena. - </p><p>Su amigo le había puesto la condición le pagarle una hamburguesa a cambio de ese pedido. Así que ambos se dirigieron caminando a un puesto de hamburguesas que no estaba muy lejos.</p><p>***</p><p>Qiu se encontraba terminando de contar el dinero y de guardarlo, solo quedaban unos cuantos billetes en el escritorio, eran los que el chico que acababa de irse le había dejado para pagar la deuda del pelirrojo. Tenía que avisárselo a He Cheng, ya que el moreno hace dos días había preguntado por el pelirrojo, con la escusa de que aún le debía dinero.</p><p>El peliblanco conocía bien a He Cheng, sabía que si alguien le tardaba más de una semana en abonar el moreno mandaría a alguien a buscarlo, o en ocasiones donde la persona no tenía el suficiente dinero para terminar de pagar la deuda al moreno se le 'ablandaba' el corazón y les permitía irse. Pero en caso de este pelirrojo había pasado más de la semana, y no mandó a nadie tras el... el dinero que el pelirrojo les debía era poco, dinero que ellos podían ignorar y dejar pasar, pero el moreno seguía preguntado por el.</p><p>Parecía que Cheng se había interesado en ese muchacho. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como la escena que tenía frente a él al abrir la puerta del fondo donde estaba Cheng. El moreno estaba sentado en el sofá, sentado 'cómodamente'  con su pantalón desabrochado y un chico arrodillado entre sus piernas, tratando de hacerlo venirse.</p><p>Apenas si era visible algo de agitación en el rostro estoico de Cheng. </p><p>Qiu se adentró al cuarto y cerró la puerta fuertemente, Cheng ni siquiera se molestó en verlo en cambio el chico rubio que tenía entre las piernas paró con su trabajo y miró a Qiu, quien con una mirada le indicó que se fuera.</p><p>Cheng se guardó su medio duro miembro y se acomodó los pantalones.</p><p>- Puedo conseguirte algo de viagra... -</p><p>- Cállate. -escupió Cheng algo molesto.</p><p>El peliblanco se sentó a un lado del moreno y se le quedó observando.</p><p>Sabía que su amigo se sentía solo, no solo por que no tenía algún familiar que lo esperara en casa o que le felicitara en sus cumpleaños, también le hacía falta amor, cariño y disfrute sexual. Y ya no era un joven, la edad cada vez los consumía más y más. Eso lo estaba terminando de joder. Y más ahora que seguramente había encontrado algo al fin que lo pudiera entretener un poco, el pelirrojo. Desde la última vez que se vieron, Cheng actuó diferente, por primera vez empezó a salir con él a los bares y hasta había accedido a pasar la noche con algunas jóvenes, y muchachos, pero estos con características peculiares. La mayoría rubios, pero Qiu sabía que realmente buscaba a algún pelirrojo, pero Cheng era tan orgulloso que no lo diría.</p><p>- Han venido a pagar la deuda del pelirrojo. -soltó sin más Qiu, esperando ver la reacción de Cheng.</p><p>Cheng reaccionó violentamente volteando hacia Qiu y acercándolo del cuello de su camiseta.</p><p>- Te dije claramente que cuando viniera lo pasarás conmigo.-</p><p>- No ha venido él. Un joven calvo vino en su lugar. -dijo Qiu molesto mientras se soltaba del fuerte agarre del moreno.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada más. Qiu prefirió salirse de la habitación antes de que Cheng lo mandara a hacer una locura como ir a buscar al pelirrojo o algo así. Ese no era asunto suyo.</p><p>Cheng pasó una mano por su rostro y molía su ceño fruncido.</p><p>Lo sabía, había asustado la última vez al pelirrojo, ahora ya no lo vería más por aquí, y quizá nunca más lo miraría.</p><p>A no ser que él fuera a buscarlo...</p><p>No. Él no sería esa clase de persona que se obsesionaría con alguien. Como si no hubiera mejores niñatos o chicas en el mundo que ese orgulloso y grosero pelirrojo.</p><p>Recobrando su actitud fría se levantó del sofá y se acomodó su ropa. Tanto tiempo estar ahí encerrado sin lograr correrse le dió hambre, así que saldría a comprar algo de comida rápida. </p><p>Quizá iría al puesto de hamburguesas que estaba cerca de ahí...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo Guan Shan estaba sentado en una de las mesas del local con su amigo calvo, disfrutando de una enorme y grasienta hamburguesa mientras escuchaba la escandalosa platica de su amigo sobre que tendría un nuevo trabajo con esos tipos.</p><p>Él le decía a su amigo que podría ser un trabajo peligroso, pero al parecer eso lo volvía más interesante y emocionante. Incluso a Mo le llamaba la atención, pero solo pensar en que tendría que estar cerca de ese He Tian adulto le daba escalofríos. Siguió comiendo su hamburguesa mientras su amigo le seguía platicando sobre lo bueno que sería trabajar ahí y ganar mucho dinero, incluso dejaría de estudiar, la platica se detuvo una vez que el chico calvo se levantó para ir a pedir otra orden de papas. Mo lo siguió con la mirada, estaba haciendo fila para que lo atendieran y justo detrás de él estaba la entrada al local, por la cual entró un hombre alto vestido con un traje negro.</p><p>Oh no. </p><p>Mo se atragantó con su hamburguesa, tosiendo fuertemente y llamando la atención de los demás.</p><p>Llamando la atención de He Cheng.</p><p>El moreno no lo podía creer. Se había encontrado sin querer con el pelirrojo. ¿Era el destino? Bueno, ahora ya no tenía nada pendiente con el joven...pero, algo dentro de él quería acercarse al chico... y así lo hizo, empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Mo sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Quizá podría amenazarlo? ¿Pero para que? ¿Con que fin?</p><p>Mo al verlo caminar hacia él se puso de pie asustado. ¿Que demonios hacia ese tipo aquí? ¿Por que iba hacia el? Ya había terminado de dar el dinero. Mierda, seguro le querían sacar más dinero. Mo empezó a caminar rápidamente por un pasillo del local donde al final había una puerta, la cual suponía que era una salida de emergencia, su oportunidad de escapar.</p><p>Llegó a la puerta y la empujó.</p><p>Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse frente a él un inodoro. ¿Acaso este lugar no tenía una salida de emergencia? </p><p>¡Maldicion! ¡Estaba atrapado!</p><p>Cerró la puerta tras él y se pegó a esta con toda su fuerza. Ya que la puerta no contaba con un seguro.</p><p>"No te dejare entrar bastardo."</p><p>El espacio del baño era muy limitado, solo había un inodoro y las paredes alrededor, podría jurar que solo había una distancia de un metro de una pared a otra.</p><p>Se sorprendió bastante al sentir como la puerta era lentamente abierta.</p><p>¡Él estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla cerrada! ¡Y el otro tipo la abría lentamente, como si no sintiera resistencia alguna!</p><p>Mo gimió ya sin fuerza. Mierda, el hombre iba a entrar, lo menos que podía hacer era prepararse para pelear por su vida. Se retiró de golpe de la puerta esperando que esta se estrellara en la pared y hiciera el ruido suficiente para alertar a alguien y fuera a ayudarlo, o a recoger su cadaver...</p><p>Pero la puerta no provocó ningún ruido, He Cheng la agarró antes de que eso pasara, se adentró al baño y cerró la puerta.</p><p>El pecho del moreno quedó a centímetros del rostro de Mo, recordó entonces la última vez que lo vio, estaban así de cerca y él desnudo de su pecho mientras el mayor lo tocaba lentamente... pensar en eso lo hizo retroceder precipitadamente, pero dado que el espacio era muy poco se tropezó con el inodoro y calló sentado sobre el.</p><p>Ahora su rostro quedó a la altura de la cintura del moreno.</p><p>Mo se puso rojo de la vergüenza, se sentía patético, sentado en el inodoro, débil y indefenso ante este hombre que lo miraba desde arriba. </p><p>Cheng tragó grueso. El pelirrojo estaba aquí frente a él, a centímetros, encerrados en este pequeño baño y la cara del chico estaba tan cerca de su...</p><p>¡Tenía que controlarse!</p><p>Oh, ¿Quizá debería perder el control solo un poco? Si, ¿Que mas da? Él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y quería hacerlo con este chico.</p><p>Su gran mano se dirigía hacia la cabeza de Mo, pero este habló de repente;</p><p>- Y-Yo ya entregue todo lo que pedí prestado... -</p><p>He Cheng lo miro desde arriba. El chico evitaba mirarlo.</p><p>¿Esto era todo? Esperaba que el chico intentara algo contra el, no que se mostrara sumiso y sentado sobre un inodoro. Esto era aburrido.</p><p>- Así que...-continuó hablando Mo- ¡DEJA DE JODERME! -</p><p>Dicho eso le dedicó un puñetazo en el estómago.</p><p>He Cheng estaba con la guardia baja y no vio venir ese golpe. Se doblo de dolor y no pudo detener el escape del pelirrojo. Se recargó contra la puerta del baño, ahora estaba solo y adolorido.</p><p>Ese chico... se las pagaría.</p><p>***<br/>Dos semanas después.</p><p>- Bien, ¡Es hora de que me vaya! -anunciaba el chico calvo a Mo y sus amigos mientras intentaba saltar la barda de la escuela.</p><p>- ¿Aun no nos dirás a donde te diriges? -se quejaba uno de los chicos.</p><p>- ¡Ya les he dicho que es un trabajo confidencial! -</p><p>- ¡consíguenos un puesto ahí! ¡Necesito dinero! -</p><p>- No puedo hacer eso~ ¡adiós! -dicho eso, saltó la barda y fue por su motocicleta.</p><p>Mo solo lo vio irse, con su ceño fruncido.</p><p>Sabía que el calvo ahora estaba trabajando con esos tipos tenebrosos, pero no sabía exactamente qué hacía. Lo único que sabían era que tenía una paga MUY BUENA. No había día en que no llegara con diferentes tenis de marca, se había comprado una motocicleta y les pagaba el almuerzo. Incluso Mo estaba celoso.</p><p>Mientras tanto el joven calvo se encontraba llegando a su trabajo. Era la misma dirección donde se encontraba Qiu y He Cheng, solo que entraba por otra puerta, y atendía un pequeño bar. Ese era el trabajo que le habían dado. Pero no era un bar cualquiera, desde el momento en que llegó podía ver como cada semana había jóvenes nuevos trabajando, con poca ropa, haciéndole compañía a grandes empresarios. La primera vez que estuvo ahí quería salir corriendo y regresar a casa, pero al ver a los guardias se dio cuenta que ya no tendría escapatoria de este lugar... agradecía que lo identificaran como alguien feo y sin gracia, aún que cierto peliblanco (Qiu) decía lo contrario... eso le revolvió el estomago, seguramente el trabajo que le querían dar era de prostituto, pero por suerte la 'encargada del lugar' decidió dejarlo solo como un mesero. A los pocos días aprendió a hacerse de oídos sordos y ojos ciegos, nada de lo que oía o veía salía de ahí, necesitaba el dinero y no iba a arruinar esta oportunidad.</p><p>***<br/>Por otro lado Mo se dirigía a su casa solo, una vez que por fin logró liberarse de He Tian.</p><p>Llegó a su apartamento, sacó sus llaves pero notó que la puerta solo estaba emparejada. No lo pensó dos veces, sabía lo que encontraría... empujó la puerta y encontró todo... ¿En buen estado? </p><p>Pensaba que todo estaría desordenado, que había pasado un robo, pero parecía que no. Lo único fuera de lugar era un papel en la mesita de la sala. Se acercó para tomarlo y leerlo. </p><p>Su mamá había tenido un accidente.</p><p>Mo salió corriendo hacia el hospital, incluso olvidando cerrar la puerta tras de si, debía ver a su madre...</p><p>Después de gastar en un taxi corrió hacia el alto edificio y preguntó por su mamá, en ese momento estaba en cirugía así que no la pudo ver. Mo se sentó agitado un una silla del pasillo, mientras el doctor le decía sobre la operación... al parecer alguien la golpeó con un auto y le quebró una pierna, ahora necesitaría una placa metálica en su hueso si quería volver a caminar, y el precio por eso era simplemente increíble para Mo. Pero quería a su mamá sana y feliz, así que conseguiría ese dinero a como de lugar... </p><p>Miró al médico y le dijo que pagaría por la placa, firmó unos papeles donde decía que debía entregar el dinero para mañana.</p><p>Tendría que recurrir de nuevo a esa persona.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He Cheng se encontraba en su departamento, sentado cómodamente en su caro sofá mientras leía el periódico. Este día había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza por lo cual decidió tomarse el día libre.</p><p>Para su sorpresa nadie le había molestado con llamadas o mensajes, al fin podría descansar un poco de tanto trabajo. </p><p>Había tenido tanto trabajo que no podía pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en el pelirrojo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué había sentido interés en el. Era mejor así, Cheng ya era viejo para que sus hormonas se alborotaran por alguien más. </p><p>Suspiró cansadamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sillón y bebía café, pero una llamada interrumpió su hermosa paz.</p><p>Era Qiu.</p><p>No pensaba contestarle, nunca lo hacía ya que siempre sus llamadas eran pasa invitarlo a un bar o contarle cualquier estupidez. Pero ahora se supone que Qiu debería estar trabajando, quizá algo había sucedido, así que tomó la llamada.</p><p>- ¿Que? -Dijo frío.</p><p>- Solo llamó para decirte que el nuevo trabajo del jefe va muy bien, ya tenemos un nuevo trabajador. -le contaba Qiu 'serio' pero realmente su voz intentaba ocultar diversión y burla.</p><p>Cheng frunció el ceño.</p><p>- Sabes que no me interesa el nuevo negocio de prostitución que abrió el jefe, ahora dime ¿Que quieres? -</p><p>Qiu al otro lado del teléfono solo chasqueó la lengua. He Cheng siempre era un frío amargado.</p><p>- Él pelirrojo pidió trabajar aquí. -soltó Qiu de pronto.</p><p>- ¿Que? -</p><p>He Cheng se mordió la lengua, lo que menos le gustaba mostrar era cuando se sorprendía y ahora sin querer acaba de hacerlo y con Qiu, quien seguramente le estaría jodiendo por esto por varios días.</p><p>- Así es, hoy llegó a la oficina con cara de pocos amigos y pidió 2,000 dólares, dijo que necesitaría más así que se ofreció como voluntario para trabajar aquí, como hace falta gente en el negocio no le negué nada. Mañana Big Madame le asignará el lugar que le corresponde. -</p><p>He Cheng estaba sin palabras. El pobre chico inepto no sabía en qué se había metido. Sería prostituido en ese lugar, usado, escupido, abusado y si tenía suerte al final no lo matarían.</p><p>- ¿Cheng? -la voz de Qiu lo sacó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>- Llámame cuando el chico llegue al bar. -dijo serio para después colgar.</p><p>Maldicion, no era su problema lo que pasara con ese pelirrojo, sabía que el chico no tenía idea del tipo de trabajo que era y sabiendo su actitud seguramente se pondría a pelear y negarse a las exigencias de los clientes, no duraría más de una noche. </p><p>¿Eso en que demonios le afectaba a él? He Cheng suspiró, no eran asuntos suyos, pero... si es que el chico no duraría más de una noche... entonces sería él la primera persona a quien 'atendiera'.</p><p>Quizá solo así podría sacárselo de la mente.</p><p>***</p><p>- Mamá me tengo que ir, mañana vuelvo a ver como sigues... -</p><p>Mo Guan Shan le depositó un beso en la frente a su inconsciente madre, acababa de salir de una cirugía y seguía sedada, pero Mo debía ir a su casa para bañarse y traer alguna cobija para dormir en el hospital.</p><p>Iba saliendo de la habitación y He Tian lo esperaba en el pasillo, se había puesto realmente insistente en querer acompañarlo.</p><p>- ¿Como está? -le preguntó He Tian una vez a su lado mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.</p><p>- Dormida. -soltó Mo cortante, no quería hablar, no sobre su mamá porque seguramente se soltaría a llorar.</p><p>He Tian parece haber comprendido y no dijo nada más, solo siguieron caminando al apartamento de Mo.</p><p>Una vez que llegaron al departamento He Tian se sentó en el sofá mientras Mo fue a su cuarto a buscar ropa. El moreno encontró unos papeles del hospital en el sillón, así que los tomó y empezó a leer. Todo era sobre el costo de las cirugías y materiales que se ocuparían, más los costos de otras cosas del hospital. Era mucho dinero, mucho para Mo.</p><p>El pelirrojo salió de la habitación con la ropa y toalla en la mano para bañarse, pero vio a He Tian husmeando en sus papeles.</p><p>- Deja eso. -dijo Mo al momento de arrebatárselos.</p><p>Sabía que He Tian seguramente pensaría que era un pobre que no podría pagar la cirugía de su mamá, se sentía tan impotente que él moreno pensara que no podría conseguir el dinero para ello, sin saber que ya lo había conseguido, pero no le diría como o con quien.</p><p>- Sabes que si necesitas dinero yo... -</p><p>- ¡No necesito dinero! -</p><p>- Mo, no me importa si es para... -</p><p>- ¡Cállate! ¡No necesito el dinero ni tu lastima! -</p><p>He Tian se puso de pie frente a Mo. El pelirrojo lo miraba molesto con sus ojos llorosos de rabia. No quería ayuda, él podía hacer esto solo. He Tian le tomó el rostro con cuidado y se acercó a él.</p><p>- No pienses que yo siento lástima por ti. Yo te daría mi vida si la necesitaras... -</p><p>Mo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Las palabras de He Tian eran serias y sinceras. </p><p>Cerró sus ojos y agachó la mirada, se acercó más a He Tian y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del moreno, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. He Tian le regreso el abrazo y le acariciaba la espalda.</p><p>Mo Guan Shan sabía que He Tian estaría ahí para el, que le ayudaría en todo lo que quisiera, que le daría el dinero que quisiera, pero, ¿a cambio de que? No lo sabía, y no pensaba que sería a cambio de una 'linda amistad', había algo más en esta relación que mantenía con He Tian, pero aún le daba miedo descubrir de que se trataba... era mejor dejar a He Tian y su generosidad de lado y si es que había algo más de amistad entre ellos que esta se desarrollara naturalmente con sentimientos y cosas cursis, no con deudas y beneficios entre ellos.</p><p>Soltó a He Tian y se fue a bañar.</p><p>Mientras se bañaba otra preocupación cursó por su mente. Mañana iría a ver su nuevo 'trabajo'... esperaba que no sea nada como limpiar las tripas de un muerto... pero su amigo trabajaba con ellos y no se miraba traumado o algo por el estilo, así que suponía que estaría bien.</p><p>O eso suponía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era otro día. Su primer día de "trabajo".</p><p>Aún estaba en camino hacia el lugar, le dijeron que fuera a las 9 de la noche. Llevó unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y viejos, una camiseta naranja algo vieja y una chamarra negra. Ya podía imaginarse limpiando los cadaveres de algunas personas o quizá contando dinero, lo que sea que fuera no pensaba arruinar su ropa nueva.</p><p>Justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba la oficina de esos tipos, el peliblanco salió de ahí y lo volteó a ver.</p><p>- Justo a tiempo. -le dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo.</p><p>¿Acaso le molestaba cómo iba vestido?</p><p>- Sígueme. -</p><p>Al dar unos pasos tras el peliblanco notó que de la puerta salían dos chicas y un chico joven, eran como de su edad. Mo se detuvo un poco y los observó caminar igualmente tras el peliblanco.</p><p>Los tres jóvenes caminaban extraños... el muchacho en especial...</p><p>Sus ropas eran pequeñas y estaban desaliñadas.</p><p>¿Que carajo? ¿Eran prostitutos? </p><p>Seguido de esos jóvenes salieron dos guardaespaldas, quienes siempre estaban parados en las esquinas de la oficina y estos se encontraban acomodándose sus camisas y abrochándose el pantalón.</p><p>Mierda. Mierda. MIERDA. </p><p>Uno de esos sujetos le empujó para que siguiera caminando. Mo no decía nada, solo pensaba en por qué rayos se había sorprendido tanto de ver prostitutas, si está zona de la ciudad era bien conocida por bares y prostibulos...</p><p>Y hablando de bares habían llegado a uno.</p><p>"Maldita sea. Debí haberme puesto otra ropa."</p><p>Al lugar que entraron era súper elegante, había poca iluminación pero podía ver que las personas dentro estaban bien vestidas. Los hombres con traje y mujeres con atuendos que solo miraba en televisión. Ese "bar" era muy grande, por fuera parecía poca cosa, pero por dentro era impresionante, había una zona con muchos sillones y mesas, en otra parte estaba una barra para bebidas, un escenario, también una zona con muchos juegos para apostar y mesas de billar junto a otra barra de bebidas, en la cual logró mirar a lo lejos un joven con traje de mesero y la cabeza rapada, seguro que ese era su amigo. Se encontraba limpiando algunas copas y no notó a Mo pasar por el otro lado de esa habitación.</p><p>- Disculpe por interrumpir, le he traído nuevos empleados. -</p><p>Mo volvió a prestar atención a lo que sucedía cerca de él. Se habían adentrado más en el edificio hasta una habitación que parecía una oficina realmente elegante. En medio, sentada en un escritorio se encontraba una mujer extranjera algo robusta y con un corsé que le aplastaba los pechos y hacían que casi se le salieran de su "traje".</p><p>Mo notó que se habían puesto en línea frente a la señora. ¿Que rayos? ¿Ella era la dueña? ¿Debía checarlos para ver si valía la pena ponerlos a trabajar? </p><p>Mo frunció el ceño. Quizá debía haber venido bien vestido para dar una buena impresión.</p><p>- Que tomen una ducha y se pongan los uniformes que se les entregarán. -dijo sin más.</p><p>Qiu hizo una reverencia y luego los empujó fuera de la oficina para empezar a guiarlos por otro pasillo del lugar. </p><p>¿Acaso este lugar tambien era un jodido hotel? ¿Por que había tantas habitaciones? </p><p>Al fin llegaron a una puerta en el fondo donde estaban los baños.</p><p>- Dense una ducha, ya volveré con sus respectivos uniformes y les diré en qué zona se encargarán de trabajar. -</p><p>Ninguno dijo nada y Qiu se esperó un momento más. Parecía que no quería salir de esa habitación. ¿Tenía algo más que decirles? </p><p>Mo miró como los otros 3 jóvenes empezaban a desvestirse, claro, para tomar el baño. ¿¡Incluso las chicas se estaban desvistiendo ahí mismo!? ¿No tenían vergüenza? ¿¡Y por qué el peliblanco seguía ahí observándolo!?</p><p>No se ducharía frente a él.</p><p>Al parecer el peliblanco leyó sus pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona para después salir y cerrar la puerta tras el.</p><p>Mo se dispuso a desnudarse y tomar una ducha. Mierda, seguramente lo vieron con esta ropa vieja y pensaron que no había tomado un baño en días.</p><p>***<br/>Qiu iba por el pasillo de regreso hacia una habitación donde se encontraban los "uniformes".</p><p>Pero antes sacó su celular, olvidó que Cheng quería que le marcara así que lo haría ahora antes de que el otro se molestara.</p><p>- Él pelirrojo está aquí. -dijo Qiu sin siquiera esperar que el otro le dijera un "hola", porque sabía que obviamente no lo diría. Cheng era tan frío...</p><p>- Voy en camino. -</p><p>Colgó.</p><p>Qiu soltó una pequeña risa. Desebaba con todas sus ganas darle ropa de prostituto al joven pelirrojo para ver la cara de Cheng... pero no lo haría, le daría ropa de mesero... pero no cualquier tipo de mesero.</p><p>***</p><p>Mo terminó de ducharse y envolvió una toalla a su cintura, estaba esperando que el peliblanco les trajera ropa limpia. Alguien se había llevado todas sus ropas sucias a algún lugar, ahora estaban completamente desnudos a la espera de Qiu.</p><p>No tardó en llegar el peliblanco y le entregó a cada quien un cambio de ropa bien doblado y envuelto en hule. </p><p>Mo no quería hablar con ese tipo, ni siquiera dirigirle alguna palabra pero debía hacerlo.</p><p>- ¿Donde está la ropa interior? -</p><p>Qiu lo miró burlonamente y los volvió a dejar solos, no sin antes decir;</p><p>-No la necesitan.-</p><p>Mo no sabía como tomar eso, bueno, como sea, para la próxima se traería unos calzoncillos extra.</p><p>Se encerró en un cubículo para empezar a vestirse, parecía un traje de mesero. Unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de botones blanca pero con un número tejido en la espalda y en su bolsita del pecho.</p><p>"19"</p><p>¿Mesero número 19?</p><p>"¿Acaso me encargaré de atender a la mesa 19?"</p><p>Dejando de pensar ya en eso se puso el uniforme y salió a verse en el espejo...</p><p>Era horrible. </p><p>¿No podían gastar en alguna tela más corriente?</p><p>El maldito uniforme era de una tela tan suave y sencilla que si la estiraba un poco terminaría desgarrándose, y teniendo en cuenta que no traía ropa interior se sentía prácticamente desnudo y casi se podría apreciar la forma de su miembro perfectamente resaltado a través de esa delgada tela. La camisa era peor, al ser totalmente blanca podría ser casi transparente, haciendo notar sus pequeños pezones rosados que se encontraban erectos por la delgadez de la tela que le picaba la piel y no lo calentaba del frío clima.</p><p>Aún que no sería gran problema que fuera transparente, ya que el lugar estaba prácticamente a oscuras, iluminado solo por algunas débiles lámparas y luces de neón.</p><p>Al fin salió del baño y siguió a los otros jóvenes, ellos vestían una camisa y vestidos blancos de la misma tela, la cual apenas cubría sus partes íntimas. Mo tuvo suerte de recibir un pantalón pensó.</p><p>Qiu los llevó de regreso al oscuro lugar,  le dijo algo a los jóvenes y estos se fueron a sentar en los esponjosos sillones de piel y se levantaban cada vez que algún tipo de traje les hacía señas para que se acercaran.</p><p>Este jodido bar no era más que un prostíbulo.</p><p>Agradecía que su estancia no sería permanente, solo trabajaría hasta regresar el dinero y después se iría de ese lugar.</p><p>- Tu no tienes permitido hablar con nadie, no puedes salir de la zona roja, sírveles lo que pidan y no causes problemas, no puedo asegurarte que alguno de aquí no saque un arma y te abra la cabeza. -le susurró Qiu para darle unas palmadas en la espalda y dejarlo parado junto a la barra.</p><p>Mo solo tragó grueso, su miedo atorado en su garganta. Eran reglas fáciles, pero sabía que con su poca tolerancia le haría las cosas difíciles. La "zona roja" era la parte del bar que se encontraba lleno de mesas, sillones de piel y un escenario, cada mueble tenía luces de neón rojas. Había otra zona en la cual se encontraba su amigo calvo, ahí era más iluminado, era donde estaban los juegos de azar, ahí había muchas más lámparas, no como en este oscuro lugar.</p><p>Tan pronto como Qiu lo dejó solo, el joven que se encontraba en la barra de bebidas le hizo señas para que fuera a entregar bebidas a los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban sentados y charlando cómodamente en los sillones. Y así estuvo por lo menos una hora, llevando bebidas y recogiendo copas de una mesa a otra sin ningún problema, empezaba a llegar más gente y alguien le subía al sonido de la música. Parecía que mientras más tarde era más personas llegaban.</p><p>- ¡Número 19! Ven aquí un momento. -le hablaba el de la barra de bebidas- Alguien necesita servicio en el cuarto 5.-</p><p>Mo suspiró cansado, está era la segunda vez que iría a ese cuarto para llevar tragos y tomar como recompensa una asquerosa vista de un viejo manoseando y divirtiéndose con jóvenes semi desnudos. Llegó a la puerta y ni siquiera le importó tocar, este tipo de gente parecía que le gustaba ser interrumpidos o vistos por otras personas, simplemente desagradable.</p><p>- ¡Oh!~ Hasta que llegas~ -decía un anciano con un traje caro desaliñado y un sonrojo en su rostro producto de las bebidas alcoholicas. </p><p>"¿Que querrá ese anciano? ¿Otra botella?"</p><p>- ¿En que puedo servirle? -dijo Mo inclinándose un poco hacia el anciano que se encontraba sentado, el ruido de la música era muy fuerte en esta habitación.</p><p>- Tráenos algo de agua~ está muy caliente este lugar. -</p><p>Le dijo el anciano al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano por el muslo de Mo y lo acariciaba suavemente.</p><p>"¿¡Que mierda!?"</p><p>Mo retrocedió un paso rápidamente, molesto, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo o gritarle. Si explotaba en este momento seguramente terminaría muerto y tirado en un río.</p><p>- ¡Ah! Que mala suerte que tengas un precio tan alto~ si no nos estuviéramos divirtiendo por un par de horas ¡jajajaja! -soltó el anciano a carcajadas y volver a prestar atención a sus acompañantes.</p><p>"¿Un precio tan alto? ¿Que mierda quiere decir con eso?"</p><p>Mo salió molesto de esa habitación y después regreso a dejarles botellas de agua. </p><p>Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer se fue a parar junto con otros meseros que al igual que él tenían números en su uniforme, todos con un número diferente. Ninguno hablaba. Todos se mantenían en silencio a la espera de alguna orden. Y todos, absolutamente todos eran apuestos, unos parecían extranjeros, otros no eran muy lindos de la cara pero su cuerpo tonificado que se apreciaba a través de la transparente ropa lo remplazaba. El lugar donde se encontraban parados tenía más luz de lo normal, como si fuera para que todos pudieron verlos perfectamente bajo esta oscuridad.</p><p>- ¡19! -le gritó él hombre de la barra de bebidas. Mo se acercó.</p><p>- ¿Si? -</p><p>- Te necesitan en la habitación VIP número 7. Pidió estos, llévalos rápido, está esperando. -</p><p>Mo tomó en sus manos una caja de cigarros nueva, parecía ser una marca cara, también un encendedor y se dispuso a ir rápidamente a las habitaciones del tercer piso. Ahí estaba la zona VIP. Solo deseaba que no estuviera de nuevo ese anciano asqueroso esperando ahí para manosearlo.</p><p>Una vez que el elevador llegó hasta ese piso las puertas se abrieron y lo dejaron adentrarse en un largo pasillo rodeado de puertas, cada puerta se alejaba demasiado de la otra, dando a entender que eran habitaciones grandes, realmente grandes... Mo empezaba a pensar que este también era un jodido departamento o algo así. Llegó hasta la puerta número 7 y se alejó un poco para que la cámara de la pared lo viera y lo dejaran entrar a esa habitación. Quien quiera que esté metido aquí debe ser alguien importante.</p><p>La puerta se abrió.</p><p>- Con permiso. -dijo Mo para empezar a adentrarse en ese misterioso cuarto. Tan solo separar un poco la puerta el olor a tabaco le golpeó en los pulmones y se puso a toser. Mierda, seguramente sería despedido por empezar a ahogarse frente a algún cliente del bar. Se adentró lo suficiente y la puerta se cerró automáticamente con seguro. Después de toser un poco alzó la vista y miró alrededor. A su derecha estaba una gran cama con unos postes altos que llegaban hasta el techo, todo de color rojo oscuro y toques de negro, había un gran ventanal donde podías apreciar un poco el cielo que era tapado por los demás edificios, frente al ventanal había un sofá enorme, podrían caber 12 personas sentadas, de color chocolate y una mesita en el centro. En el medio del sillón estaba alguien sentado, mirándose frente a frente, Mo parado aún en la entrada y la otra persona sentada en el sofá. He Cheng. El hombre parecido a He Tian.</p><p>Mo se congeló en su lugar. ¿Que demonios hacia aquí?</p><p>El hombre mayor estaba sentado con los pies cruzados, uno de sus tobillos sobre su otra rodilla, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, se encontraba con pantalones de vestir negros, una camiseta blanca de botones, una corbata floja y su saco estaba tirado a un lado en el sillón.</p><p>- ¿No piensas darme eso? -</p><p>La voz gruesa y rasposa del hombre lo hizo temblar y salir de su asombro. Cierto, debía entregarle los cigarrillos. Mo empezó a caminar hacia el sofá, rodeando la mesa del centro para acercarse al hombre. </p><p>Estiró su brazo para entregarle la cajetilla lo más lejos posible pero el moreno ni siquiera intentó tomarla en su mano, en cambio solo se movió para verlo con más detenimiento y deslizar sus ojos por el cuerpo de Mo.</p><p>Mo solo quería que tomara los cigarros para poder salir de ahí. A esa distancia y por culpa de la Luz de la calle que pasaba a través de la ventana estaba seguro que se podía ver su cuerpo a detalle bajo este ridiculo uniforme, en especial su miembro que no hace unos minutos había estado semiduro al presenciar algunas escenas que solo había visto a través de su celular. </p><p>- Saca uno. -Le dijo el moreno para por fin quitar la vista de él y inclinarse en la mesa para apagar lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero.</p><p>Mo se apresuró a abrir el paquete y sacar un cigarrillo. Lo agarró de una puntita, dejando el mayor espacio posible para que sus manos no llegaran a tocarse, Cheng lo notó y rio a sus adentros. Tomó el cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca.</p><p>- Enciéndelo. -le ordenó mientras se sentaba más cómodo en el sillón, recargándose y acomodándose más hacia un lado, en esa posición el pelirrojo tendría que acercarse más a él para encenderle el cigarrillo.</p><p>Mo chasqueó la lengua sin querer y luego se la mordió. Ese tipo es peligroso, debe portarse bien. Tomó el encendedor de la mesa y se acercó al moreno, inclinándose un poco y acercándose nerviosamente a la cara del hombre que ¡Maldición! ¡No para de verlo intensamente! ¡Solo iba a encender un puto cigarro! ¿¡Que tenía de interesante!?</p><p>Lo encendió y se retiró rápidamente. Se quedó parado en su lugar, esperando alguna orden antes de irse de la habitación.</p><p>Cheng se tomó su tiempo inhalando su cigarrillo y soltando el humo, tomaba el palito de tabaco entre sus dedos con elegancia y ahora simplemente miraba hacia la nada sin decir palabra.</p><p>Mo estaba listo para decir alguna "cordial" despedida y largarse a atender algún viejo indecente. Pero el moreno habló primero.</p><p>- ¿Para que necesitas el dinero? -soltó antes de darle otra calada a su cigarro.</p><p>Mo abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y apretó su boca para no soltar un "¡Que le importa!"</p><p>- Asuntos familiares. -No le daría más información que esa.</p><p>- Ya veo... -soltó desinteresado, no creyendo en la respuesta que le dió.</p><p>Pasó un incómodo minuto, Mo esperando que el otro dijera algo más o que lo corriera de la maldita habitación, pero de nuevo el moreno habló.</p><p>- ¿Cual es tu edad? -</p><p>Joder. Eso no respondería. Era extraño y no tenía permitido hablar con nadie según le dijo el peliblanco.</p><p>- Debo regresar a atender la barra, con permiso. -dijo Mo secamente para empezar a caminar algo rápido hacia la puerta, ignorando el llamado que le hizo el otro hombre para que se detuviera.</p><p>Y tuvo que detenerse, la maldita puerta no abría.</p><p>- ¿¡Que mierda!? ¡Ábrete! -</p><p>No importaba cuanto intentara empujar la puerta o girar la perilla esta no cedía.</p><p>Escuchó pasos a su espalda y se dio la vuelta, afortunadamente el tipo no se dirigía hacia el, iba hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde había otra puerta y un mueble de cristal que contenía algunas cosas raras para juegos sexuales, pero afortunadamente el tipo solo sacó una botella de vino.</p><p>Se dirigió de nuevo al sillón y sirvió dos copas mientras se volvía a sentar cómodamente y observaba a Mo.</p><p>- Déjame salir. -soltó el pelirrojo molesto y serio.</p><p>- Pagué una hora por ti. -</p><p>Mo abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Que quería decir con eso? </p><p>- Y podría pagar más. -dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía una paca de billetes sobre la mesita del centro. Eran dólares, billetes de 20 y la paca era de un grosor bastante generoso. A Mo por un momento le brillaron los ojos pero rápidamente reaccionó. ¿Ese dinero a cambio de que?</p><p>- ¿Tengo que ir por ti o vendrás? -</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>Mo empezó a andar lentamente hacia el hombre que lo esperaba sentado en el sofá. Mierda, no había de otra. Se sentó lo más alejado que pudo. El hombre mayor continuaba mirándolo. Mo solo miraba hacia otro lado.</p><p>- Él tiempo que pagué por ti ayudará con tu deuda. -  </p><p>Mo prestó atención y volteó a verlo.</p><p>- Cada vez que alguien pague por ti tu deuda irá disminuyendo. Puedes conseguir dinero para ti si haces lo que te pidan.-</p><p>El moreno hablaba serio, sin verlo, mientras seguía fumando su cigarro.</p><p>Mo pensaba en que sería genial pagar su deuda y ganar dinero al mismo tiempo.  ¿Pero que es lo que tenía que hacer a cambio? Solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.</p><p>- ¿Quieres el dinero? -dijo mientras con los ojos le señalaba la cantidad que se encontraba en la mesa.</p><p>"Joder, claro que si, con ese dinero puedo ir a comprar comida y pagar el departamento mientras mi mamá sigue en el hospital sin pedir dinero prestado."</p><p>Era de pensarse. ¿Que es lo que querría que hiciera? ¿Algo sexual? Seguramente. ¿Si se negaba el otro lo dejaría en paz? Obviamente no. Si decía no...¿Lo forzaría a hacerlo de todas maneras y sin conseguir dinero a cambio? Apostaría que si.</p><p>Suspiró y se relajó. No sería la gran cosa...</p><p>- ¿Que quieres que haga? -</p><p>Cheng por fin lo volteó a ver. Sus labios hacían una pequeña y casi desapercibida sonrisa filosa, como las de He Tian. Ese pelirrojo quería hacerse ver como si no tuviera miedo a lo que vendría. Seguía siendo tan orgulloso como la última vez que lo miró.</p><p>"Veremos cuanto te dura ese orgullo."</p><p>***<br/>Qiu llegó al bar. No tenía nada que hacer y suponía que por aquí andaba He Cheng. </p><p>No lo encontró en la zona de juegos, ni en la barra... ¿Acaso rentaría una habitación? </p><p>Fue hasta un pequeño escritorio donde estaba una rubia con tetas más grandes que su cabeza, ella era la encargada de llevar a los empresarios a los cuartos privados y recoger los pagos. Llegó hasta ella y la saludó para después quitarle de las manos una agenda donde llevaba el registro y firmas de quien había entrado al bar. Y ahí estaba la firma de He Cheng. Había entrado a un cuarto VIP y pagó una hora por un privado de nada más y nada menos que el mesero número 19.</p><p>Qiu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era tan ridículo ¿Por qué? Porque nadie en su sano juicio pagaría mil dólares por una hora con ese flaco pelirojo, solo un loco obsesionado como Cheng lo haría.</p><p>El peliblanco seguía riéndose. El mismo le puso ese precio elevado a los servicios del pelirojo, ya que sabía que su amigo seguramente no querría que alguien más pudiera pagar por el muchacho...</p><p>Pero, ¿enserio valía ese chico cada centavo de esa cantidad?</p><p>El ya lo descubriría después...</p><p>***</p><p>- Acércate más. -La voz gruesa y grave de Cheng resonó en la habitación. </p><p>Solo le quedaba menos de media hora de lo que había pagado y el chico seguía sentado en la esquina del sofá. Solo se acercó unos centímetros. Cheng cerró los ojos cansado y luego lo jaló de un brazo hasta que estuvieron pegados pierna con pierna. Mo estaba quieto. Quería creer que este hombre no era tan sadico como se miraba y no le haría nada sexual, ademas, ya quedaba menos de la hora, no habría tiempo para hacer algo extraño... ¿verdad?</p><p>Una mano de Cheng reposaba en la recargadera del sillón, alrededor de Mo pero sin tocarlo, pero estaba tan cerca que podía sentirse asfixiado y como si tuviera algo detrás de sí que lo estuviera sujetando para que no se levantara de su asiento.</p><p>Cheng no despegaba su vista del rostro de Mo, admitiría que el chico tenía un perfil muy hermoso, aún con su ceño fruncido era bien parecido, su piel pálida y pelo rojizo le daba un aire exótico. Pero no era eso lo que realmente le llamaba la atención del chico. Más bien era su actitud. No se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, era retador, nadie (ademas de su hermano) se había atrevido a enfrentarlo, normalmente todas las personas alrededor se sometían frente a él, pero este pelirojo parecía que quería hacerlo sentir que no era tan poderoso como él creía, y no permitiría eso. Tenía que hacerlo sucumbir ante el, igual que las demás personas, sería todo un reto seguramente, pero eso lo volvía más entretenido y excitante.</p><p>- ¿Piensas quedarte todo el rato sin hacer nada? -dijo bajito, cerca del oído de Mo, sin mostrar alguna emoción en su voz.</p><p>"Joder. Espero no equivocarme."</p><p>Mo movió lentamente su mano y aún sin voltear a verlo (solo mirando hacia el suelo frente a él) posó su mano sobre la entre pierna del mayor. ¿A esto se refería con que hiciera algo no? Supone que sería esto, no pensaba que el moreno quería que se pusiera a barrer la habitación o algo así. Mierda, estaban en un jodido bar/prostíbulo, esto es por lo que pagan.</p><p>Mantuvo su mano ahí sin hacer algún otro movimiento, esperando que el otro se moviera incómodo o lo rechazara... o le diera su aprobación. Solo recibió un movimiento de piernas del mayor, este separó más sus muslos.</p><p>¿Acaso eso es una aceptación?</p><p>Mo empezó a sobar el bulto que sentía bajo su mano, lentamente, solo movía la palma de su mano en círculos. Realmente no sabía que hacer o hasta donde era el límite que podría tocar. </p><p>Escucho al moreno suspirar. ¿Había hecho algo malo? No pudo pensar nada más por que sintió como el hombre te tomaba de una pierna y lo obligó a subirla sobre él. La pierna de Mo quedaba colgando sobre la de He Cheng. Quedando más cerca del cuerpo del otro y volteado hacia el. </p><p>El moreno separó la mano de Mo de su entre pierna para desabrocharse el pantalón y dejando a la vista su ropa interior negra que apretaba y dejaba a la vista un gran bulto. Mo esperaba que estuviera erecto, por qué no podía creer que fuera de ese tamaño el miembro de este 'anciano'... ¡Era mucho más grande que el suyo! </p><p>El hombre volvió a tomar su mano y la metió dentro del pantalón. Ahora Mo podía sentir tela más suave y caliente que antes, incluso podía sentir perfectamente la forma del pene que se encontraba apenas algo duro. Una vez que borro el miedo y disgusto se su mente, empezó a sobar la longitud del pene de arriba a abajo, como él mismo se tocaba algunas veces. Arriba, abajo. Lento y aplicando algo de presión. </p><p>- Continua. -soltó Cheng con un suspiro bajo y relajado, Mo podía suponer que no estaba haciendo su trabajo 'tan mal'.</p><p>Pero no se alegraba de estar haciendo esto 'bien'. Esto era vergonzoso.</p><p>Y más vergonzoso aún cuando sintió la mano grande y caliente del hombre posarse en su pierna, cerca de su miembro.</p><p>"Solo ignóralo, solo ignóralo..."</p><p>Pero como ignorar cuando la mano apretó su sencilla tela del pantalón y la rasgó, dejando a la vista la tierna piel lampiña de su pierna y apenas la punta de su miembro ahora flácido asomarse curiosamente hacia afuera. </p><p>Mo se puso rojo y detuvo sus movimientos, intentó retirar su pierna de el otro hombre pero este no se lo permitió. Lo volvió a poner en su lugar y esta vez posó su mano en la carne desnuda de Mo. Sin presionar, solo lo suficiente para darle escalofríos a Mo y hacer que su piel se erizara. </p><p>El más joven suspiró y se repitió en su mente que ignorara lo que pasaba a su alrededor y terminara rápido con eso. Volvió a poner su mano sobre el miembro cubierto con tela y siguió con su trabajo manual. Cerró los ojos, así será más fácil. Si miraba hacia un lado estaría el hombre y él sosteniendo su dura entrepierna y si miraba hacia abajo miraría la mano del hombre en su pierna. Prefería no ver nada.</p><p>Cheng observaba al menor, su rostro se volvía rojo. Le gustaba verlo así, pero aún mantenía su ceño fruncido ¿No pensaba darle el placer de verlo llorar o suplicar para no hacer esto? Ya  lo veremos...</p><p>Se sentía tan duro y caliente, aguantaba con todas sus ganas para no correrse en ese momento. No podía creer que tuviera al chico pelirojo tan cerca de él haciéndole esto, quizá no se sentía tan bien físicamente, pero solo pensar en estar apachurrando el orgullo de ese muchacho y haciéndolo avergonzarse era tan jodidamente excitante. Los hermanos He disfrutaban avergonzar y aprovecharse de las demás personas, eso estaba más que claro.</p><p>Sintió que el chico ponía más presión y más rapidez a su trabajo. Seguramente para hacerlo acabar más rápido. Y quizá lo lograría. Cheng empezó a mover su mano por la pierna del muchacho, sintiendo la suave piel y las contracciones del chico al tocarlo en esa zona tan sensible. Tocaba "accidentalmente" con los nudillos la punta del miembro de Mo que se asomaba por el agujero de su ropa, erá tan gracioso ver como este se contraía ante ese extraño toque. Cheng no podría aburrirse con este chico.</p><p>El moreno llevó su otra mano hacia el elástico de su rompa interior... no podía aguantar y quería sentir la palma del pelirrojo contra su piel antes de venirse. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera bajar un centímetro de sus calzoncillos un tintineo se escuchó en la habitación y la puerta hizo un sonido de perder el seguro. Era la señal de que la hora privada había terminado.</p><p>Mo reaccionó rápidamente. Miró hacia abajo y notó la mano del mayor estar tentativamente cerca de su miembro semi erecto, volteó a ver hacia un lado y miró que el hombre estaba a punto de bajarse la ropa interior.</p><p>Oh no. </p><p>Se paró bruscamente y casi salió corriendo por la puerta que ahora estaba abierta, era ahora o nunca. Casi corrió por el pasillo mientras mantenía sus manos cubriendo la parte desnuda de una de sus piernas, bloqueando la vista de su pene que quería asomarse por ahí. Entró al elevador y se dirigió de nuevo al bar, esperaba que alguien le entregara pantalones nuevos, ¡O que le dijeran que ya había terminado sus horas de trabajo!</p><p>***<br/>Cheng se encontraba solo en la habitación, debía irse antes de que entraran las de limpieza y lo encontraran aquí en el sofá con su ridícula erección. No había podido venirse. Y el chico salió tan apresurado que seguramente no recordaba que tenía su pantalón roto y incluso olvidó el dinero que le había dejado en la mesa. Suspiró, pero no estaba decepcionado, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago que lo hicieron sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.</p><p>La próxima vez aprovecharía la hora al máximo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo estaba en su salón de clases 'poniendo atención', pero realmente su vista se enfocaba en su compañero que estaba sentado unos asientos más adelante que el, ya que ahora era un 'chico popular' solo por traer zapatos caros y llegar en una lujosa moto. Era su amigo calvo.</p><p>Lo observaba molesto. ¿Como es que después de trabajar el chico seguía con su vida como si nada? Para conseguir todo ese dinero ¿a cuantos se la habrá chupado? ¡Asqueroso! Y siempre lo miraba tan feliz y orgulloso de su trabajo. La campana sonó unos minutos después avisando que las clases habían acabado, Mo salió rápidamente, no quería gastar tiempo topándose con He Tian, iría a ver a su mamá un rato para después regresar a ese bar.</p><p>Justo cuando salía del edificio He Tian lo detuvo.</p><p>- Pequeño Mo~ hoy no podré acompañarte. -le decía con tono triste pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>- ¡Nadie pidió tu compañía! -</p><p>- Tengo que ir a una misión~ es confidencial... quizá te vea por la noche~ -</p><p>- Tsk y eso a mi que me importa... -murmuró bajito Mo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.</p><p>- Te veo luego entonces. -He Tian le revolvió el cabello y se dirigió al lado contrario de la salida de la escuela.</p><p>¿A donde iba?</p><p>Mo se quedó un momento observándolo caminar lejos de él, pero de repente recordó que debe ver a su mamá rápidamente antes de ir al trabajo.</p><p>Había muchos estudiantes saliendo de la escuela, ya era un poco más tarde, quizá se había quedado mucho tiempo observando la espalda de He Tian desaparecer de su vista...</p><p>Iba ahora más apresurado empujando personas para abrirse paso y salir finalmente de la escuela, debía apurarse para ir al hospital. Los cuerpos de los estudiantes los movía fácilmente y nadie se atrevía a decirle algo, pero... de pronto sintió que se estrelló con una pared.</p><p>- Ugh, Maldicion... -susurró con enojo lo suficientemente alto para que el idiota que se atravesó en el camino lo escuchara. Pero aún así esa persona ni siquiera se movió o se disculpó.</p><p>Mo volteó a verlo y se encontró con un pecho ancho, vestido de una camiseta sencilla negra. Era el hombre parecido a He Tian. </p><p>El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido y asustado ¿Que rayos hacía aquí? ¿¡Viene a buscarlo!? </p><p>Cheng por su parte lo miraba desde lo alto, sus lentes de sol no le permitían al menor ver su mirada sorprendida. </p><p>Así que aquí estudia el pelirrojo. Junto con He Tian.</p><p>Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose entre sí sin decir nada. Mo reaccionó y le sacó la vuelta para luego correr, no sabía las intensiones del mayor, ¿Le iba a matar? Quien sabe.</p><p>He Cheng por su parte se quedó con la extraña necesidad de detenerlo, sin razón aparente, no quería que se alejara de él. Pero recordó a lo que venía. Tenía que recoger a su hermano de la escuela para llevarlo a una cena familiar... aún que ya llevaba más de media hora esperándolo, empezaba a suponer que He Tian ya se había escapado de la escuela...</p><p>*** <br/>Mo llegó a su casa y olvidó porqué estaba corriendo, ahora lo único en su mente era su mamá. Hoy la miraría despierta y iría bañado, perfumado y bien peinado, solo para hacerla feliz.</p><p>Tomó sus cosas y unos calzoncillos extra para irse al hospital.</p><p>***<br/>Al llegar a la habitación su mamá lo esperaba mientras comía un vaso de frutas.</p><p>- ¡Oh! Mi pequeño Mo~ -decía la dulce voz de su madre.</p><p>- ¡Mamá! -Mo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarla.</p><p>- ¡Estás tan guapo! -</p><p>- Claro, vengo a verte a ti... -</p><p>Ambos rieron y empezaron a platicar. La platica fue algo incomoda cuando su madre preguntó de donde había sacado el dinero para pagar el hospital, ya que no tenían seguro que cubriera ese tipo de operación. Mo solo repetía que no se preocupara por eso, pero parecía que solo lograba poner a su mamá más nerviosa y con curiosidad.</p><p>- Él médico me dijo que tengo una infección donde me hicieron la cirugía y necesito una medicina... -</p><p>- No te preocupes, yo la compraré... -dijo Mo intentando calmarla.</p><p>- No. mira...-Su mamá empezó a tratar de quitarse su anillo de bodas.- Ve y empeñalo.-</p><p>- ¡No lo haré! ¡Podrías perderlo! -dijo Mo exaltado y triste.</p><p>- Hazlo Mo...está bien. -su mamá hablaba tranquilamente y le acariciaba su mano mientras le depositaba en anillo en su palma.</p><p>Mo iba a decir algo más para negarse pero se vio interrumpido por el médico que entró al cuarto y le avisó que la hora de visita había terminado. Mo se despidió y salió con el anillo en su mano.</p><p>No pensaba empeñar algo tan valioso para su madre. En ese momento Mo agradeció tener finas manos para poder forzar el aniño en su dedo. Luego notó que lo puso como si él estuviera comprometido, así que intentó quitárselo rápidamente, ¡pero el pequeño anillo se negaba a salir!</p><p>- ¡Mierdaaaaaaa! -su dedo ahora estaba morado de tanta presión que hacía para poder quitárselo, bueno, ya que llegara a casa lo sacaría con aceite.</p><p>¿A casa? ¡¿De que estaba hablando?! Se supone que iría al 'trabajo' y ¡ahora ya era tarde!.</p><p>Si se apresuraba quizá sólo llegaría media hora tarde...</p><p>***<br/>Llegó al bar 40 minutos tarde, se dirigió rápidamente a el cuarto donde guardaban uniformes nuevos y sacó un pantalón, esperaba que este día no le volvieran a romper su uniforme... </p><p>Fue al baño y se cambió rápidamente, pero esta vez si tenía unos calzoncillos puestos bajo la tela, se sentía más seguro y cómodo. Salió del baño y fue hasta el bar para empezar a trabajar.</p><p>Se paró rectamente a un lado de la barra de bebidas junto con otros camareros, estaba prohibido hablar entre ellos así que simplemente se dedicaba a observar su alrededor. Había pocas personas en su zona y no pasaba nada interesante, solo hombres mayores tomando mientras jóvenes le masajeaban sus hombros. Un poco asqueado volteó su vista hacia otro lado y se topó con su amigo calvo, estaba en la otra barra de bebidas atendiendo a jugadores de billar borrachos. El calvo aún no notaba a Mo.</p><p>- Has llegado un poco tarde ¿no crees? -</p><p>Mo volteó su vista para toparse con el joven que limpiaba las copas. Era un extranjero, se miraba de su edad, grandes ojos verdes, cabello chino de color rubio, una piel tan blanca como la leche y con unas pecas adornando en su rostro, era apuesto. Mo solo asintió en respuesta, se supone que no tenían permitido hablar.</p><p>- ¿Sabes que te cuesta 100 dólares llegar tarde un minuto? Piensa en tu salario. -</p><p>- ¿¡Que!? -Mo se sorprendió, esa cantidad era exagerada solo por llegar un poco tarde, él no se preocupaba por el salario ya que no le pagaban, pero eso significaba que... ¿su deuda iría en aumento?</p><p>- Shh... hay cámaras en todas partes, nos castigarán si se dan cuenta... -</p><p>Mo se quedó quieto y volteó su rostro hacia el frente. </p><p>- ¿Como te llamas número 19? -le preguntó la voz del chico en su espalda.</p><p>- Mo. -respondió voluntariamente, luego pensó en haberse podido inventar algún nombre.</p><p>- Mucho gusto Mo, soy Alex y soy de California, ¿De donde eres tú? -</p><p>- De aquí. -contestaba Mo a secas.</p><p>- ¿Que? Oh... a pesar de tener esa apariencia sencilla y ser de aquí tienes un precio muy alto... -Se escuchaba un tono medio molesto y envidioso de parte del rubio.</p><p>¿Precio? ¿A que se refiere?</p><p>- ...¿Cual es mi precio? -preguntó Mo incómodo y algo incrédulo.</p><p>Volteó su rostro y observó al chico sacar un álbum debajo de la barra. Al abrirlo podía ver muchas credenciales dentro.</p><p>- ¿Que es eso? -</p><p>- ¡Aquí! -dijo el chico de pronto mientras encontraba una sección llamada VIP. Cada hoja del álbum contenía una credencial y información referente a la persona, y en una de esas hojas estaba Mo.</p><p>El pelirrojo tomó el álbum con fuerza entre sus manos y lo observó. </p><p>•Número 19•<br/>(Foto de Mo)</p><p>Nombre: //<br/>Edad: //<br/>Sexo: Masculino.<br/>Nacionalidad: //</p><p>Gustos: //<br/>Habilidades: //</p><p>Mo no encontraba nada de información importante, de hecho todo estaba en blanco excepto su género. Pero abajo en la esquina con letras rojas decía;</p><p>Hora: $1,000.00</p><p>¿¡Que!? ¡¿Mil dólares?!</p><p>Si eso es lo que pagaban por él por una hora... ¡en dos horas podría tener su deuda pagada!.</p><p>- No te emociones por lo que pagan por ti, normalmente solo recibirás el 40% de eso o menos. -lo desanimó el rubio al ver los ojos de Mo brillar por la gran cantidad.</p><p>Si, Mo empezaba a suponer que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.</p><p>En la hoja siguiente estaba la credencial del chico rubio.</p><p>• Número 4 •<br/>(Foto del chico)</p><p>Nombre: Alex.<br/>Edad: //<br/>Sexo: Masculino.<br/>Nacionalidad: California, EU.</p><p>Gustos: lo que elija el cliente.<br/>Habilidades: sexo oral, sexo anal, BDSM, role play, etc...</p><p>Hora: $650.00</p><p>A Mo se le retorció el estómago después de leer, no quería saber para nada sobre las 'habilidades' de este chico. Era repulsivo.</p><p>- Y ahí tienes mi duda...-empezó a decir Alex- ¿Como es que cobras más que yo? -</p><p>Mo estaba sorprendido y aún en shock al saber que estaba en un 'menú' de prostitutos. ¿Por qué era más caro que este chico rubio extranjero con experiencia homosexual? ¡Ni siquiera él lo sabía!</p><p>- Si que tienen tiempo para charlar. -</p><p>Una voz ronca y pesada se escuchó a la espalda de Mo. El pelirojo observó la cara sorprendida y sonrojada del chico rubio... diablos, la persona detrás de él no era nada más ni nada menos que el hombre 'tenebroso'.</p><p>- Señor He. -susurró bajito el rubio.</p><p>Señor He...<br/>¿¡Señor He!? ¡Definitivamente era familiar de He Tian!.</p><p>Mo se dio la vuelta lentamente, rayos, lo descubrió rompiendo la regla de no hablar... ¿Le cobrarían por eso? ¿Haría horas extra de trabajo? </p><p>Levantó su rostro para ver al moreno a sus ojos, ya no traía puesto lentes así que su mirada chocó con unos iris tan oscuros que lo hacían estremecerse de terror. Ojos inexpresivos que no podrían mostrar piedad.</p><p>- Resgistra una hora en la habitación 7,  me llevo a 19. -Dijo He Cheng mientras tomaba al pelirojo de la muñeca y lo llevaba tras el. </p><p>Mo aguantó sus impulsivas ganas de darle un manotazo y alejarse, eso no traería nada bueno. Entraron al elevador en silencio. He Cheng aún sostenía de la muñeca al joven. No pensaba ir esa noche al bar, ya que tenía un cena familiar, pero al no encontrar a su hermano He Tian su papá le dijo que entonces mejor no se presentara solo. Lo había excluido, siempre prefirió al hijo más joven y más rebelde. Eso lo molestó un poco, pero jamás admitiría que se sentía celoso de su pequeño hermanito. Fue un impulso lo que lo llevó hasta el bar, no tenía nada más que hacer por la noche, pensaba ir y tomar unos tragos, mirar al pelirojo de lejos, mirar como se movía tosco y sin gracia mientras atendía a viejos alcohólicos. Pero al verlo llegar tarde y tan distraído rompiendo las reglas de no hablar con otros lo hizo enojar. Ese joven creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, romper las reglas, igual que su hermano, creen poder hacer todo, alguien debía darles una lección. A su hermano simplemente no se la podía dar, pero a este chico... le podía dar todo lo que quisiera.</p><p>Suspirando un poco más relajado, pensando en que no debería estar tan molesto o enojado por cosas tan ridículas, deslizó su mano hasta donde terminaba la del más joven, le dio un antojo de acariciar sus dedos y lo hizo, pero se separó tan rápido como si hubiera tocado fuego. El chico traía puesto un anillo. Cheng miró de reojo. Era un anillo caro, de oro, muy hermoso. ¿Había estado ahí antes? No lo recordaba. Seguramente si, se miraba ajustado.</p><p>¿El préstamo que pidió quizá era para comprometerse con alguna chica? Que estupido.</p><p>La molestia en He Cheng iba creciendo más y más.</p><p>"Tan joven y creyendo que la vida es tan fácil como casarse a esa edad, todo lo ven tan fácil... como salir de la deuda que tiene con nosotros, pero no, está muy equivocado, esto no es nada fácil."</p><p>El elevador se abrió en el pasillo VIP y empezó a caminar. Esta vez no sostuvo al muchacho de la muñeca. Lo tomó duramente de la parte trasera del cuello y empezó a empujarlo. Mo soltó un gemido adolorido.</p><p>El hombre más grande puso un código en la puerta y esta se abrió. Un olor viejo de tabaco permanecía dentro. </p><p>El pelirojo fue empujado bruscamente y cayó de rodillas al piso cerca de la mesa del centro.</p><p>- ¿De que hablabas con el chico? -preguntó He Cheng mientras se alejaba un poco para tomar una botella de vino de un estante.</p><p>Mo pensaba en que decirle.</p><p> ¡Hablábamos de que ambos estamos en un maldito libro de comida para ancianos pervertidos!</p><p>¡De que tengo un precio jodidamente alto! </p><p>- Escuché que llegaste tarde, ¿Cierto? -dijo Cheng sin darle tiempo a responder la pregunta anterior.</p><p>Mo solo asintió, si el hombre los había escuchado no valía la pena mentir.</p><p>- ¿Sabes cual es el castigo por eso? -su voz era ronca y alejada, parecía que estaba pensando en algo.</p><p>- Tsk, ya se que me lo aumentarán en lo que debo, no me importa. -</p><p>Cheng frunció el ceño sin que el pelirojo lo viera. ¿Con que no le importaba? Que rebelde. Miró al contenedor de juguetes sexuales y látigos que tenía cerca. </p><p>Le daría un buen castigo.</p><p>- Súbete a la mesa. -</p><p>Mo solo lo miró confundido. ¿Que? ¿Acaso tenía que cambiar el estupido foco de la lámpara?</p><p>- Ponte en cuatro, sobre la mesa. Ahora. -cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta traía consigo una fusta. Larga y delgada, se miraba muy frágil. ¿Que? ¿Lo golpearía con ese palito? Esto era vergonzoso y estupido.</p><p>Mo volteó los ojos y se puso de cuatro sobre la mesa. Si le va golpear la espalda esperaba que fuera rápido, esto era vergonzoso y sin sentido, ¿Acaso este anciano se sentiría superior y excitado por golpearlo? Era ridiculo.</p><p>He Cheng se acercó al joven, lo notaba desinteresado, no lo estaba tomando enserio, eso enojaba más al moreno. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro la parte trasera del pantalón de Mo y la jaló hacia abajo, sin romperla. Mo no se esperaba eso y solo dio un pequeño sobresalto, ¿¡Le pegaría en el trasero!? </p><p>El mayor se sorprendió el encontrarse con unos bóxers blancos, ¿No se supone que debería estar sin ropa interior? Como sea, le estorbaba. No tardo más de un segundo en bajársela.</p><p>Se encontró con un redondo, firme y blanco trasero lampiño, parecía casi el de una chica si hubiera sido más voluminoso. Sin pensarlo posó una de sus manos sobre la nalga izquierda.</p><p>- ¡Ey! ¡Bastardo! -Mo rápidamente llevó una de sus manos para alejar la del mayor, con su otra mano se apresuró a intentar subir su ropa.</p><p>Cheng alzó la fusta y la sonó fuertemente sobre la mano que intentaba alejar la suya, no midió su fuerza, nunca había utilizado este tipo de instrumentos, así que no pensaba que harían daño.</p><p>Mo retiró su mano rápidamente, le dolía y ardía, la miró y apreció una larga marca roja sobre su piel, de la muñeca hasta sus dedos. Parecía que estaría a punto de sangrar.</p><p>- Este es tu castigo por llegar tarde... ¿Crees que te puedes dar el lujo de faltar a tu trabajo? -decía serio mientras pasaba la fusta por el trasero de Mo como si fuera una caricia. El otro solo temblaba con cada toque. Cheng se sentía extraño, nunca antes le había llamado la atención este tipo de cosas, es siempre tan recto y 'correcto' no había tenido interés en el mundo de los fetiches, pero ahora que lo probaba debía admitir que le gustaba someter a aquellos que estaban llenos de orgullo, quería hacerlo llorar, suplicar, que dejara de parecer un joven tonto y desinteresado, que no fuera tan arrogante con el.</p><p>Le dió con la fusta. Mo solo había escuchado la 'varita' cortar el aire y luego un gran ardor en su nalga derecha. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.</p><p>Cheng apreció la marca larga y rojiza en la blanca piel. Estaba demasiada marcada... quizá debería poner menos fuerza.</p><p>- ¿Crees poder aguantar un azote por cada minuto que tardase en llegar? -</p><p>Mo tragó saliva, ¡Esos serían unos 40 golpes en su trasero!</p><p>- O ¿Quieres sumarlos a tu deuda? -</p><p>¡Eso sería muchísimo dinero! </p><p>- Responde. -</p><p>Un nuevo golpe se plantó en la misma nalga. Parecían unas líneas paralelas. Rojas y brillantes en la blanca piel. El pelirojo se dejó caer de lado, llevando ambas manos a su trasero, cubriéndolo.</p><p>- Y-Yo lo sumaré a mi deuda... -intentaba mantener su voz sería y irritada, pero el dolor de su trasero le hacía hablar entrecortado. No pensaba soportar más azotes.</p><p>Cheng frunció el ceño, quería seguir divirtiéndose con la fusta. Pero no se lo haría notar al pelirojo. Aventó el instrumento al suelo y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a la cabeza de Mo para tomarlo del pelo y sentarlo en la mesa, de rodillas.</p><p>- ¿Crees que algún día podrás pagar lo que debes? -la voz baja de Cheng le erizo la piel a Mo.</p><p>- Solo tengo que conseguir que alguien pague una hora más por mi y mi deuda quedara pagada. -decía Mo serio, entornando los ojos molesto.</p><p>Cheng lo miraba sin interés, o eso quería parecer. Al parecer el joven pelirojo ya había descubierto su 'precio'. Quizá pensaba que con dos horas de trabajo lograría saldar su deuda. ¿Creía que él estaría satisfecho sólo con 2 horas?  </p><p>Lo apretó más fuerte del cabello.</p><p>- Por cada hora tu deuda solo disminuirá un 5%... -Era mentira, Cheng ya ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, pero él podría arreglar las cosas para que el chico permaneciera más tiempo aquí.</p><p>Mo se soltó de su agarre y se alejó un poco.</p><p>- ¡No es verdad! ¡Eso es un abuso! ¡No pueden hacer eso! -</p><p>Si cada hora equivaldría a un 5%... ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedaría trabajando en este lugar? </p><p>- Claro que es verdad. Y más con esa actitud tuya tu deuda va en aumento. -</p><p>Cheng mentía, pero le encantaba ver ese rostro de preocupación en el muchacho.</p><p>- Tsk, ¡¿Que mierda tengo que hacer para poder terminar con esto?! -Mo no soportaría continuar humillándose por más tiempo, dejándose golpear en el trasero por señores pervertidos, ¿¡Como es que su amigo calvo puede soportar todo esto y parecer que no le ha afectado!? </p><p>- Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer. -He Cheng posó una mano en la nuca de Mo y de repente lo jaló hacia él. El rostro de Mo quedó a centímetros de la pelvis del mayor. Abrió los ojos aterrados. </p><p>- Si lo haces bien la mitad de tu deuda estará pagada. -</p><p>Ahora la expresión se Mo era de sorpresa ¿Tan fácil se lo dejaría? ¿Tenía que jalársela y la mitad de su deuda estaría pagada? Si era así lo haría sin quejas, mientras más rápido lograra terminar esto más rápido podría irse y pensar que nunca estuvo en este lugar.</p><p>Mo levantó sus manos y empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y pantalón del hombre que tenía en frente. Se movió un poco en la mesa para alejarse, sentía que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de esa 'parte', pero una gran mano lo detuvo por la nuca y lo volvió a acercar. Mo confundido alzó su vista. No estará pensando que lo haría con su boca...</p><p>Cheng también lo observó a los ojos, estaba algo sonrojado y agitado por la anticipación. Fue un reflejo de su cuerpo el querer mantener el rostro del joven cerca de su entrepierna ¿De verdad quería que se la chupara? ¿Lo obligaría a hacerlo? Su moral le decía que se detuviera, él no era tan pervertido como para hacer esto, aún no podía creer que lo había azotado y ahora lo obligaría a tomarlo con su boca. Estaba mal, estaba mal... pero su entrepierna dolía y estaba dura. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. No sabía lo que quería, bueno, realmente quería follarse la boca de este joven que solo la utilizaba para gritar, maldecir y besar a su novia.</p><p>Oh, su novia o su prometida... ¿Que pensaría cuando besara al pelirojo y sintiera el sabor de otro hombre en sus labios? Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer y chocar su entre pierna cubierta aún con tela en la cara de Mo.</p><p>Mo cerró los ojos, asqueado, incómodo, ¿De verdad tenía que chuparsela? </p><p>- No quiero sentir tus dientes. -</p><p>Fue la única frase que Mo necesito para confirmar sus dudas. Se la chuparia, se la chuparia al familiar de He Tian.</p><p>He Tian... no quería pensar en él en esta situación tan vergonzosa he inmoral.</p><p>Rápidamente sacó el miembro ya duro del mayor y lo sostuvo en sus manos, no pudo evitar observarlo por un momento. Era tan grande, grueso, largo, tenía algunas venas que resaltaban y de la punta salía un líquido cristalino. Había vello en la base, oscuro como su cabello. Cerró sus ojos, no debía haberle prestado tanta atención, ahora no podría imaginarse que lo que se metía en la boca era otra cosa en vez de este miembro de otro hombre. Su estómago se retorció.</p><p>Mo cerró los ojos y metió los primeros cinco centímetros en su boca, sus labios cubrían cuidadosamente sus dientes y su lengua intentaba esconderse lejos del miembro, para no tener que saborearlo, pero no tuvo éxito. Un sabor algo salado se esparció por su boca, Mo sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y su boca empezó a soltar mucha saliva. Bueno, por lo menos no vomitó...</p><p>He Cheng por su parte casi se derretía, sus piernas temblaron un pequeño momento al sentir como la punta de su miembro entraba en la boca caliente del pelirrojo, la vista que tenía valía todo. Sintió en la punta de su pene solo por un segundo la tímida lengua del pelirrojo chocar, se notaba que estaba nervioso. No tardó en sentir como la boca del menor se llenaba de líquido, se sentía mejor.</p><p>Mo con una de sus manos empezó a masturbar arriba y abajo la base del miembro. No pensaba meterla toda en su boca, ¡Sería imposible! </p><p>La mano de su nuca empezó a hacer presión, seguramente con la intención de que Mo moviera su boca sobre el miembro, así que obedeció.</p><p>Empezó a meter y sacar la punta de su boca, la saliva escurría por la barbilla de Mo, no pensaba tragarla y llevarse el presemen de este tipo al estomago. Ya conociendo el sabor del miembro, se atrevió a mover su lengua por debajo y alrededor, pensando en que quizá así terminaría más rápido. Se dio cuenta de que fue buena idea al escuchar un ronco gemido del contrario, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien. Si seguía así seguramente el otro decidiría retirarle más de la mitad de la deuda. Con eso en mente se volvió más entusiasta, movió más su lengua y apretó con más fuerza mientras le masturbaba más rápido.</p><p>El moreno lo miraba desde arriba. Le encantaba la vista que tenía. Está no era la mejor mamada que le habían hecho, podría ser incluso la peor, pero aún la inexperiencia del chico era agradable y un placer egoísta y poderoso crecía en él al pensar que era el primero en utilizar estos suaves labios. </p><p>Miraba como la punta de su miembro se perdía dentro de la boca del otro, era tan erotico que no pudo evitar mover sus caderas suavemente contra la boca del pelirojo, mirando como una parte más grande de su pene desaparecía en la húmeda cavidad. Mo podía sentirlo estrellarse levemente en su garganta, y aún no era el miembro entero, ¡si llegaba más lejos seguramente vomitaría! Sería mejor mantener más distancia. Se alejó un poco, pero la mano en su nuca lo volvió a acercar, y esta vez se le unió otra enorme mano.</p><p>Y el moreno empezó a embestir su boca sin piedad. </p><p>Mo puso sus manos en las piernas del otro, intentando frenarlo. El miembro casi entraba por completo en su boca, golpeaba el fondo de su garganta y sus labios ya no estaban cubriendo sus dientes, sentía el miembro del otro rozar sus dientes pero aún así no se detenía. Mo empezó a tener arcadas pero no podía vomitar, mientras que el otro no detenía sus embestidas cortas y rápidas.</p><p>- Mmgh -gimió levemente He Cheng al sentir que se venía. Sacó el miembro de la boca de Mo y se vino en su rostro mientras este gemía ahogadamente por falta de aire.</p><p>- ¡Ah! ¡Im-Imbecil! ¡Me estaba ahogando! -Mo llevó su mano a su cuello, sobándose un poco, aún sin notar que el líquido que cubría su cara y cabellos era semen.</p><p>Cheng se concentró en calmar su respiración agitada, quería mostrarse sereno como siempre, fingir que esto no lo había disfrutado como nunca lo había hecho.</p><p>Mo seguía agitado y escupiendo al suelo.</p><p>"¡Casi atraviesa mi cuello! ¡Maldito bastardo sadico!"</p><p>- Está es tu recompensa. -</p><p>Mo volteó a ver al moreno. Este le dejó caer a un lado de la mesa una paca de billetes.</p><p>- Son para ti, no es para pagar la mitad de tu deuda. Gástalo en lo que quieras. -</p><p>Los ojos de Mo brillaron, ¡eso significaba que en verdad le había quitado la mitad! ¡Ahora podía terminar de devolver el dinero más rápido!. Tomó el dinero y se bajó de la mesa, listo para irse de la habitación.</p><p>- ¿A donde vas? -</p><p>La voz lo sacó de su pequeño momento de felicidad. El hombre se había sentado en el sillón de enfrente con las piernas separadas y una nueva ereccion. </p><p>Mo reaccionó. Cierto. Ni siquiera han pasado 20 minutos de la hora por la que pagó.</p><p>Apretó la paca de dinero en su mano y se acercó al hombre.</p><p>He Cheng tenía que enseñarle a hacerlo bien con su boca, y a quitarle la mala costumbre de insultarlo después de correrse...</p><p>...<br/>He Tian estaba llagando a un edificio de apartamentos. Al de Mo Guan Shan. Esta era la segunda noche en la que marcaba más de 10 veces al celular de Mo y este no contestaba. La noche pasada no se había atrevido a ir a su departamento, quizá no era buen momento, a lo mejor se había quedado a dormir en el hospital. No lo sabía.</p><p>Pero esta noche He Tian fue al hospital y no se encontraba ahí, siguió marcándole y no le contestaba. Así que decidió ir a su departamento, pero triste fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí. ¿Tendría un trabajo de medio tiempo por la noche? Seguramente.</p><p>Se sentía mal por no poder hacer algo por el. Mo no le aceptaba dinero. </p><p>He Tian lo quería tanto que no le importaba darle todo su dinero a él, con tal de dejarle las cosas más fáciles a su amigo... a la persona que le gustaba.</p><p>Se retiró de ahí, regresó a su propio departamento. Mañana vería a Mo.</p><p>***</p><p>- ¡Ca-Cabron! ¡Mgh! ¡Ack! -</p><p>- No hables con la boca llena. -</p><p>Cheng seguía sentado en el sofá, Mo seguía chupando su miembro, era la cuarta vez.</p><p>El pelirojo estaba recostado sobre su estómago, con su rostro en la entrepierna del mayor, sosteniéndose en un codo y con la otra mano sujetando el miembro cubierto de saliva y semen. El pelinegro lo había puesto en esta posición para bajarle el pantalón y acariciar su blanco y suave trasero, no tan suave en la nalga derecha, donde resaltaban esas dos rojas líneas paralelas, que de vez en cuando nalgueaba haciendo quejar al pelirojo que lo insultaba y maldecía. Su otra mano lo mantenía sujeto del cabello, para que no se distrajera de su trabajo.</p><p>He Cheng se sentía tan bien, tenía todo el control. El pelirojo cada oportunidad que tenía lo insultaba y él le embestía la boca para callarlo. Ni él podía creerse el nivel de perversion que tenía en su cuerpo. </p><p>Ni tampoco podía creer que la hora ya había terminado. Pero al parecer el pelirojo no había escuchado el desbloqueo de la puerta, y él no pensaba decírselo...</p><p>Solo era de esperar que el molesto peliblanco viniera a sacarlos a ambos del cuarto.</p><p>He Cheng no eran de esas personas que le gustara hacer escándalos o algún show. Pero, pensar en que podría llegar cualquier persona y descubrirlos lo ponía más duro... y imaginar la cara de vergüenza de este orgulloso chico le hacía desear que rápido cualquier persona entrara por la puerta...</p><p>Estos extraños y nuevos gustos los encontraba gracias a este joven chico... y le fascinaban.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hermano Mo, aquí hay lugar para que te sientes. -hablaba uno de los seguidores del pelirrojo.</p><p>- No me molestes. -dijo una voz algo ronca. Era Mo Guan Shan, que desde ayer su voz había cambiado un poco, su garganta se había irritado y no quería recordar la razón del porqué se sentía así.</p><p>Y no quería sentarse, su pobre trasero seguía doliendo, aun mantenía las marcas de la fusta.</p><p>No podía creer lo que había hecho el día de ayer, ni siquiera quería recordar eso, solo pensaba en que ahora solo debía la mitad de lo que había pedido, eso alegraba su pequeño corazón.</p><p>- Little Mo~ -lo llamó He Tian que iba llegando por detrás y lo abrazó. El muslo del pelinegro rozó la nalga herida del pelirrojo y lo hizo brincar.</p><p>- ¡Ten cuidado bastardo! -</p><p>- Uh, parece que alguien está de mal humor~ -el tono burlón de He Tian irritaba más a Mo.</p><p>- No estés molestándo o te partiré la cara. -Mo intentó sonar amenazante pero su voz solo sonaba rasposa y enferma. Pensaba que He Tian sonreiría y se burlaría pero solo cambió a una expresión más seria.</p><p>- ¿Atrapaste un resfriado? -dijo serio He Tian mientras ponía la palma de su mano en la frente de Mo. - Tú voz suena rasposa... fui a buscarte a tu casa anoche, también al hospital... si tienes un trabajo por las noches tú deberías cuidarte del frío. -</p><p>Mo se puso rojo, no solo por la mano del moreno en su frente, si no que recordó la asquerosa razón por la que su voz sonaba extraña. He Tian sintió el cambio de temperatura en Mo y se preocupó.</p><p>- ¡No es tu jodido asunto! ¡Estoy bien! -gritó Mo mientras le daba un manotazo a He Tian y se iba de ahí. Obviamente el más alto lo siguió.</p><p>- ¡Vamos a la enfermería! -le dijo una vez que colgó su pesado brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mo. Este ya no se molestó en alejarlo, sabía que no podía mantenerlo lejos.</p><p>*</p><p>Entraron en la enfermería pero se encontraba vacía, bueno, solo estaba un joven estudiante de primer año limpiando, pero He Tian le dio una mirada de "Sal ahora mismo" y el pequeño chico desapareció de su vista. </p><p>- Siéntate. -le dijo al pelirrojo para de todas formas aventarlo bruscamente en la cama, dejándolo recostado.</p><p>- Tsk, molesto. -se quejó Mo pero aún así no intentó levantarse para irse.</p><p>He Tian lo miró tan 'calmado' y sonrió, Mo lo aceptaba poco a poco, aunque dijera que le molestaba, sabía que en veces disfrutaba de su compañía. Y He Tian quería hacerlo disfrutar y reír, hacerlo actuar como un adolescente tonto que no debe preocuparse por nada más que su propio bien y diversión, no con trabajos de medio tiempo y problemas financieros.</p><p>- Quítate la camisa. -ordenó He Tian mientras se alejaba de la cama y tomaba algo de la mesa de la enfermera.</p><p>- ¿Para que? -preguntó con su típico tono molesto.</p><p>- Para escuchar tus latidos y ver que todo esté bien. - dijo el más alto sonriendo mientras se ponía el estetoscopio.</p><p>- Ni siquiera sabes lo qué haces. -dijo eso pero aún así se encontraba sacándose su camisa.</p><p>- Mi hermano me mostró como. -dijo He Tian a la vez que su sonrisa desapareció.</p><p>Mo lo notó. Sabía que a He Tian le molestaba hablar de su familia, quizá tenía malos recuerdos. Lo comprendía un poco. Y bueno, teniendo a alguien cercano como el loco que lo obligó a hacerle una felacion, no le sorprendería que los odiara.</p><p>- Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. -dijo llamando la atención del peli negro. Mo cerró sus ojos y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, él no era ajeno a los posibles sentimientos del moreno. Y ahora estando los dos solos en este cuarto, con él sin camisa no sabía qué reacción iba a causar en el otro, eso lo puso nervioso.</p><p>He Tian tragó grueso, tenía a Mo sin camisa sobre una cama, en otra situación ya le hubiera saltado encima, debía controlarse. Se acercó y se puso a escuchar los latidos del otro. El cuerpo de Mo tembló levemente ante el tacto de la mano de He Tian que rozaba levemente su piel del pecho junto con el frío aparato.</p><p>- E-Esta frío. -dijo Mo después de volver a temblar levemente.</p><p>- Lo se. -He Tian sonaba ido, y lo estaba. Perdido en la blanca y suave piel del pelirrojo, sin vello, con algunas leves cicatrices y poco músculo. No sabía si el estrepitoso bombardeo que escucha era su propio corazón o el de pelirrojo. </p><p>Mo estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado de su alocado corazón, ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Una noche le hacía una felacion a un hombre por dinero y al otro día se volvía un jodido homosexual? No sabía que le sucedía, pero estaba seguro que esto no le había pasado la noche anterior.</p><p>He Tian soltó el estetoscopio, lo puso a un lado. Y observó a Mo aún frente a él, sin señal de levantarse o voltearlo a ver. Su mano grande y caliente fue ahora quien se posó en el pecho del pelirrojo, sintiendo como rápidamente bajo su tacto la piel se erizaba. He Tian no pudo más. Se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo, justo en la curva de su cuello, donde podía sentir lo caliente que estaba sin siquiera tocarlo, sabía que el pelirrojo era consiente de lo que tenía planeado hacer, se quedó unos segundos sin hacer nada, solo a centímetros dejándolo sentir su caliente respiración contra su cuerpo y sus cabellos cosquillearle su piel, Mo no se movió, entonces He Tian continuó.</p><p>Tomó entre sus labios ese esbelto y suave cuello que siempre buscaba la manera de tocar. Lo besó, lo lamió y chupó, pudo sentir las manos de Mo Guan Shan sostenerle de los hombros, pero no que lo alejara, así que continuó. Después de dejar una marca roja empezó a recorrer lentamente el cuello hacia abajo al igual con su mano que empezó a acariciar el pecho del otro y se dirigía hacia el vientre.</p><p>- ah... ah... -</p><p>Gemía Mo con cada nueva zona acariciada o beso, se sentía tan bien y su miembro se encontraba tan duro, quería tocarse.</p><p>- Little Mo... -susurró He Tian con su ronca voz, más ronca de lo normal, estaba excitado y conteniéndose para no arruinar el momento, pero, ya era tarde.</p><p>Mo abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y asustado. Alejó a He Tian con sus brazos y se puso la camisa con rapidez. </p><p>- ¡Mo espera! -He Tian le detuvo de la muñeca antes de que abriera la puerta y saliera corriendo.</p><p>Ahora de pie ambos podían observar sus erecciones.</p><p>- No... -habló bajito Mo, volteando su mirada avergonzado. - Me-Me voy primero. -</p><p>Se liberó del agarre del moreno y corrió por el pasillo hacia cualquier lugar. He Tian se quedó ahí solo, pensando en que había hecho mal.</p><p>*<br/>Mo corrió hasta llegar a un lugar del patio donde no hubiera nadie cerca. Estaba casi hiperventilando. Se sentía asustado y atrapado.</p><p>¿Era un homosexual? </p><p>Sus piernas temblaron y vomitó. Se sostuvo de la barda.</p><p>Se intentó calmar un poco, bien, era un homosexual, eso no podría ser tan malo, pero, ¿Por qué cuando He Tian le habló recordó al tipo de anoche? Sus voces habían sido tan parecidas. Se sentía tan confundido, y sucio...</p><p>***<br/>Cheng estaba en su oficina firmando papeles, tenía demasiados. Estaba pensando en que no podría ir esa noche a ver a su chico. </p><p>Detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, ¿acababa de pensar en ese joven como suyo? ¿Como su pequeña mascota? </p><p>He Cheng empezó a reír levemente. Ese muchacho estaba causándole nuevos pensamientos que pensaba que jamás tendría.</p><p>Esperaba verlo pronto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era de madrugada y He Cheng ya estaba tomando una ducha. Vistió un elegante traje negro y salió de su departamento con un café caliente como desayuno, se dirigía al muelle para recibir un barco con contenido sospechoso que necesitaba su jefe.</p><p>— Voy en camino, espero ya estés ahí. —dijo con su voz ronca para después beber café, estaba hablando con Qiu por teléfono.</p><p>— Mmm si, estoy llegando. —le respondió la voz adormilada del peli blanco.</p><p>He Cheng le colgó. Empezó a hacer otras llamadas, tenía mucho trabajo hoy también que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en el pelirrojo, bueno, no tenía prisa para verlo, ya que el chico no saldría de ahí hasta que él lo permitiera. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió con su trabajo.</p><p>No tardó en llegar al muelle, y encontrarse con Qiu que tenía cara de acabarse de levantar. </p><p>— ¿Ya llegó el barco? —preguntó Cheng.</p><p>— Si, ya lo están descargando. —contestó Qiu</p><p>Cheng sacó de su bolsillo unos cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo encendió. </p><p>— ¿Estas estresado? —Preguntó Qiu a la vez que se acerca a él y le tomaba un cigarrillo.</p><p>— ¿Cuándo no estoy estresado? —dijo Cheng mientras miraba desinteresado hacia el frente.</p><p>— No lo estás cuando sales de la habitación con aquel chico pelirrojo. —soltó Qiu burlón.</p><p>Cheng no dijo ni hizo gesto alguno, solo le dió otra calada a su cigarrillo.</p><p>— ¿Era virgen? —</p><p>— Cállate. —dijo Cheng cortante mientras tiraba lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo.</p><p>Qiu sonrió.</p><p>— No te lo has cogido. ¿Cierto? —cuestionó y logró llamar la atención del moreno que lo volteó a ver pero volvió a quedarse en silencio. Bueno, Qiu no seguiría preguntando respecto a eso, seguramente Cheng quería tomarse su tiempo. — Entonces, ¿La chupa bien? —</p><p>Al fin logró una reacción en Cheng, este solo sonrió levemente y le dio la espalda. Qiu sonrió igual.</p><p>— Espero un día descubrirlo por mi cuenta. —Murmuró Qiu pero Cheng logró escucharlo. </p><p>— Hazlo. —dijo Cheng mientras lo volteaba a ver y sonreía levemente, Qiu soltó una leve carcajada, la mirada de He Cheng decía "ni siquiera lo intentes".</p><p>Cheng se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia el capitán del barco, Qiu se quedó esperándolo a unos metros.</p><p>— ¿Vas algún lado? —preguntó Qiu una vez que Cheng terminó de hablar y se dirigía a su auto.</p><p>— Iré a la oficina. —contestó Cheng mientras entraba en su Audi r8 negro.</p><p>— Bien, de pasada llegamos a la cafetería, aún no he desayunado. —dijo casualmente Qiu mientras se subía en el lado del copiloto.</p><p>Cheng solo se le quedó mirando pero Qiu no tenía intensiones de bajarse. Suspiró, bueno, él tampoco había desayunado, irían a comprar algo y regresarían a la oficina.</p><p>Encendió el auto y se fueron de ahí.</p><p>***</p><p>Llegaron a un restaurante no muy lejos de su oficina, aun era temprano así que no estaba lleno de adolescentes en todo el lugar, agradecía que era hora de escuela.</p><p>Qiu fue a tomar asiento y rápidamente se puso a observar el menú. Cheng apenas iba a tomar asiento cuando de reojo miró un conocido cabello rojo. Fue apenas un segundo, pero sabía que era Mo.</p><p>Al parecer se había dirigido hacia un lado de la cocina del restaurante. ¿Que hacía aquí? ¿No debería estar en la escuela? </p><p>Cheng sabía que no eran sus asuntos lo que hiciera ese chico... pero realmente tenía curiosidad.</p><p>— Iré al baño, pide lo mío. —le dijo Cheng a Qiu quien ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo seguía mirando el menú.</p><p>Siguió el camino hacia el baño que afortunadamente estaba por donde había visto al chico. Pasó por la entrada de la cocina y se quedó ahí recargado a la pared, escuchando.</p><p>— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No podemos contratarte si estás estudiando! —se escuchaba una voz de alguien mayor.</p><p>— ¡Ya no estudio! La escuela es un desperdicio de tiempo. — esa era la voz del pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¡No digas eso! Eres joven, no sabes lo qué haces. —decía la voz del mayor.</p><p>— ¡De verdad necesito el dinero! ¡Déjeme trabajar aquí! Se cocinar, incluso puedo lavar los trastes. —</p><p>— ¿Es porque tu novia te exige dinero? —cuestionó la voz del mayor.</p><p>— ¿¡Qué!? —Mo se escuchaba sorprendido y molesto.</p><p>— ¿Crees que no puedo notar ese chupete en tu cuello? —mencionó el mayor, Cheng contuvo sus ganas de asomarse a la cocina y ver el cuello del pelirrojo.</p><p>La respuesta de Mo tardó en llegar, pero llegó como una explosión.</p><p>— ¿¡Y QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA!? ¡SOLO DAME EL PUTO TRABAJO! —</p><p>Cheng sonrió.</p><p>— ¡SAL DE MI RESTAURANTE! —Gritó molesto el hombre mayor.</p><p>Pronto Cheng escuchó fuertes pasos salir de la cocina. En cuanto vio la cabellera roja su mano automáticamente lo pescó de la playera, lo jaló con fuerza hasta él mientras le cubría la boca y entró al baño con él a rastras. Una vez dentro lo soltó.</p><p>— ¿¡Que mierda!? —se quejó Mo una vez que fue liberado y se volteaba furioso contra su oponente. Su furia desapareció rápidamente, dejando lugar a la sorpresa y temor. </p><p>Cheng lo miró de arriba abajo, el chico no traía uniforme escolar, vestía pantalones de chandal negros, una camisa naranja y unos tenis negros con la suela sucia. Bueno, no le importaba como íba vestido, le importaba esa marca rojiza y morada que se encontraba en su cuello. ¿Quien le había hecho eso? ¿Su novia? No, ya no traía puesto ese bonito anillo de compromiso, entonces... ¿Alguien en el bar se lo hizo? Él no lo miró la noche anterior, ¿Atendió a alguien más? ¿Quien fue? ¿Quien se atrevió a hacerle eso?</p><p>— ¿Q-Que haces aquí? —preguntó Mo una vez que recuperó su postura.</p><p>Como era de esperarse Cheng no respondió.</p><p>— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó Cheng, realmente no le interesaba si iba a no a la escuela, simplemente no sabía que decir.</p><p>— Si. —dijo sincero Mo, luego reaccionó y se reprendió a sí mismo por mostrarse tan dócil frente a este hombre.</p><p>Cheng no dijo nada más, podía notar la pelea interna que tenía Mo con el mismo, ¿Querrá decirle algo? </p><p>Pasaron unos segundos y por fin Mo tragó grueso para tallar sus húmedas manos en su pantalón. Tenía algo que decirle.</p><p>— Yo... —empezó a hablar Mo mientras miraba a Cheng a los ojos, esperando tener su atención, la tenía, así que mejor miró a otro lado. —Dejaré de trabajar en el bar, conseguiré el dinero para pagar lo que me queda de deuda. —terminó de decir Mo.</p><p>Cheng escuchó con atención. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo ayer en la noche? ¿Por eso no quiere volver? Bueno, si se ponía a pensar él tampoco lo trató muy bien.</p><p>— ¿Sucedió algo? —cuestionó He Cheng serio.</p><p>Mo sólo abrió los ojos sorprendidos sin comprender la pregunta ¿Como se atrevía a preguntar eso? Quería responderle; "si, sucedió que estoy siendo forzado a hacer cosas que no quiero, sucedió que tendré a mi mamá en casa y no podré explicarle porqué salgo por las noches, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un jodido homosexual y sucede que sigo sin dinero". Pero no podía decir eso.</p><p>— ¡No es tu jodido asunto! —le respondió Mo molesto.— ¡No regresaré a ese puto lugar! —respiró profundo para intentar calmarse.— Tengo esto...—dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, de ahí sacó el bonito anillo de oro.— Esto puede cubrir lo que les debo, lo empeñaré hoy y les daré el dinero...—dijo serio mientras sostenía el anillo en su mano.</p><p>Realmente no quería venderlo o empeñarlo, pues era de su mamá, es por eso que estaba buscando trabajo en este restaurante, para poder pagar la deuda y no regresar a ese lugar nunca más.</p><p>Cheng se le quedó mirando. Bien era cierto que ese anillo podría cubrir fácilmente lo que le debía pero, ¿Eso significaba no volverlo a ver? Algo dentro de él no quería eso, no lo permitiría. </p><p>— No puedo aceptar eso. —dijo serio y decidido obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de Mo.</p><p>— ¿Que? — ¿Por qué este tipo no quería aceptarlo?</p><p>Se quedaron un momento mirándose, He Cheng parecía que no diría nada más, Mo se molestó.</p><p>— Yo... —empezó a hablar Mo, ¿De verdad no le daría otra opción para pagarle lo que le debe? Mo se sentía desesperado y atrapado. —De verdad no volveré a ese lugar.— dijo serio Mo.— Así que puedes quedártelo. —</p><p>Mo empujó el anillo hacia el pecho del más alto, al ver que el otro no tenía intenciones de agarrarlo simplemente lo dejó caer, el hermoso anillo de su madre terminó en aquel sucio piso de baño. Ni siquiera quizo voltear al suelo, intentó sacarle la vuelta a He Cheng que seguía serio y caminó hacia la puerta.</p><p>Una gran mano lo detuvo. Lo sujetaron de la muñeca y le dieron un fuerte jalón hasta aventarlo contra la pared. Mo mugió de dolor por el golpe, intentó poner sus manos preparadas para pelear pero la misma enorme mano se enrolló alrededor de su blanco cuello haciendo una presión terrible, no pudo hacer nada más que intentar alejar esa mano de su cuello.</p><p>Cheng estaba molesto, realmente molesto. ¿Como pudo permitir a este chico hablarle de esa forma o dejarle caer ese anillo contra el pecho? Estaba siendo demasiado paciente con este pelirrojo, debía enseñarle quien mandaba, aquí no haría lo que él quisiera.</p><p>— Escúchame. —habló Cheng con su voz gruesa cerca de su rostro.— Tu solo haces lo que yo diga, ahora trabajas para nosotros. —</p><p>Miraba la cara del chico, se estaba poniendo rojo y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Le soltó, no por pena, solo quería que su garganta funcionara correctamente. Mo calló al suelo de rodillas mientras tosía y sujetaba su cuello magullado. Entre sus propios ruidos logró escuchar la cremallera del mayor bajarse. No pudo voltear a ver hacia arriba así que la mano de Cheng le ayudó tomándolo del cabello.</p><p>— Hazlo. —le dijo.</p><p>Mo frunció el ceño. Este bastardo se las pagaría, le arrancaría el pene a mordidas si era necesario. Pensaba seriamente en hacerlo pero rápidamente desechó la idea, ya que desde ese ángulo miró dentro de la chaqueta del hombre un arma, sujeta a un costado... por un momento había olvidado que estaba tratando con alguien peligroso, con la mafia, con alguien que podría matarlo y desaparecerlo sin tener consecuencias. Cerró sus ojos y respiró para calmarse, se maldecía a sí mismo por tener tan mala suerte, su vida estaba tan jodida.</p><p>No le quedó de otra más que poner el miembro ya duro en su boca y chupar. Cheng tembló un poco ante la sensación. Se sentía aún enojado con este chico, le molestaba su actitud, no podía soportarlo, pero aún así quería tenerlo cerca. Sin piedad alguna empezó a embestir la boca del chico mientras lo sostenía del cabello y con la otra mano de una oreja lastimándolo apropósito para que no intentara alejarse.</p><p>Mo lo primero que hizo fue intentar echarse para atrás pero las dos grandes manos lo ponían de vuelta en su lugar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lo soportó, mientras más rápido embistiera más rápido terminaría y podría irse de aquí. Cheng lo miraba desde arriba, podía ver el ceño fruncido de Mo, su cara aún roja y lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Embistió más profundo y rápido haciendo que Mo de ahogara y intentara alejarse de nuevo, pero no se detuvo. Estaba a punto de venirse, no quería ensuciar al chico, así que lo mejor era hacerlo en su boca. Esperaba que el chico no se ahogara. Embistió una última vez, lo más profundo que pudo y soltó todo su semen dentro de la cálida garganta. Una de sus manos se colocó sobre los ojos del pelirrojo para asegurarse que este no fuera a abrirlos y viera la cara de satisfacción que tenía en ese momento, incluso podía jurar que estaba sonrojado. No quería que el chico lo mirara así. Aún después de venirse se quedó unos segundo más dentro de la boca, sintiendo como el chico sin tener otra opción se tragaba toda su semilla.</p><p>Sacó su miembro y soltó al chico. Se acomodó su ropa y le dio la espalda a Mo que seguía de rodillas mirando el suelo.</p><p>Cheng calmó su respiración y habló;— Será mejor que vayas esta noche al bar... —dijo serio mientras volteaba a verlo de reojo y lo miró intentando alcanzar el anillo del sucio suelo, Cheng frunció el ceño.— Si no apareces iré a buscarte, se donde vives y... se a quien le pertenece ese anillo. No hagas algo estúpido. —</p><p>Tras decir eso salió de ahí sin ver atrás. </p><p>Mo permaneció en el baño, limpiando el anillo de su madre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo Guan Shan había salido por la puerta trasera del restaurante para no volver a toparse con aquel hombre, una vez en un callejón empezó a vomitar para sacar el semen del otro. Se sentía mal, no quería volver a hacer esto, pero ese tipo le dijo que sabía donde vivía, sabía sobre su madre. No podría perdonarse si algo le pasaba a su mamá por su culpa.</p><p>Tendría que continuar hasta que el otro se aburriera de él, no le quedaba de otra. Tendría que hacer que el otro perdiera interés. ¿Qué es lo que le gustaba de él a ese hombre? No se consideraba atractivo, su temperamento hacía que no lo soportaran en la escuela. ¿Qué es lo que tenía de interesante?</p><p>Eso solo podría preguntárselo a una persona.</p><p>Mo recobró su postura y caminó por la calle hasta su casa.</p><p>***</p><p>La noche apenas había empezado y Mo ya se encontraba en el bar, era de los primeros en llegar. No quería estar tarde ni un minuto y llevarse la sorpresa de unos tipos irrumpiendo su pequeña casa para llevarlo a fuerza frente al hombre pelinegro. </p><p>Se encontraba nervioso por dos razones, una era que tendría que ver de nuevo a ese hombre peligroso del que no podía librarse y la otra era que acababa de enviar un vergonzoso mensaje a He Tian donde le preguntaba "¿Que es lo que te agrada de mi?"  Mo había tardado quizá una hora en escribir esa pregunta tan sencilla, en cuanto la envío quería borrarla pero el pelinegro, como siempre, leía sus mensajes en menos de un segundo. No tenía vuelta atrás. Pero para su sorpresa, He Tian no le contestó, no en ese momento, ni siquiera en los 8 minutos después. Mo se sintió tan tonto y avergonzado que guardó su celular con coraje no sin antes apagarlo, era un tonto, obviamente no tenia nada bueno que le gustara a las personas, He Tian seguramente era alguien más que solo buscaba cogerselo.</p><p>— Parece que hoy estás muy ansioso. —Habló una molesta voz, Mo le dirigió su mirada cansada que decía simplemente que le dejara en paz al joven rubio que se paraba recto a lado de él y le dedicaba una reluciente sonrisa burlona.— ¿Necesitas urgente el dinero o estás disfrutando de las cogi- !?— el joven no pudo terminar su pregunta al ser agarrado y derribado al suelo por Mo. No estaba de humor para bromas ridiculas, él no estaba ahí por gusto, él no tenía opción. Aun que escuchó los fuertes pasos de los guardias corriendo hacia él no pudo detener un fuerte puñetazo que se estampó en el pálido rostro del americano. </p><p>Mo no tuvo tiempo de hacer cualquier otro movimiento cuando un enorme guardia lo abrazó por la espalda y lo levantó en el aire lejos del rubio quien se encontraba sangrando de la mejilla y llorando como un niño pequeño.</p><p>— Estas en problemas muchacho. —le dijo el enorme guardia mientras lo llevaba por un pasillo. Mo empezó a forcejear, ¿A donde lo llevaban? </p><p>Por más que gritaba y preguntaba cosas el hombre no le respondía, seguía caminando por un pasillo y se adentró al elevador. Para su sorpresa no se dirigían hacia arriba, había un extraño botón que no decía nada pero sintió como el elevador empezó a bajar. Mo dejó de forcejear una vez que lo envolvió la curiosidad. Ese piso de abajo era grande y bien iluminado, había muchos cubiculos rodeados por cortinas como si se tratara de un hospital, incluso había algunos médicos o eso parecían al andar vestidos de blanco y cubre bocas.</p><p>— ¿Qué le sucedió a este? —. Preguntó uno de esos hombres en blanco. </p><p>— Es un rebelde. —habló el guardia que lo sostenía con fuerza.</p><p>— Ve déjalo en las regaderas, no me quedan camillas disponibles. —</p><p>El hombre volvió a moverse con Mo por otro pasillo hasta que llegaron a unas puertas de cristal, al otro lado había muchas regaderas por cualquier lado de la pared, le recordaba a las de la escuela, sólo que en estas había unos grilletes sujetos al suelo.</p><p>— ¡Suéltame! —Mo empezó a retorcerse,no quería  que lo dejaran ahí sujeto al piso, ¿que pensaba hacerle? </p><p>El hombre ni siquiera se molesto en bajarlo gentilmente al suelo, sólo lo dejó caer haciendo que Mo se golpeara el trasero en el suelo y la cabeza con la pared levemente pero aún así haciéndolo sentir dolor y llevarse sus manos a la cabeza, el otro hombre fácilmente le ajustó un grillete a su pie y salió de ahí dejándolo completamente solo.</p><p>¿Era todo? Llegó a pensar Mo. El grillete no le molestaba para ponerse de pie, pero no podía moverse ni un paso. No podía acercarse a la puerta de cristal pero aún así podía ver un poco a través de ella, no miraba al hombre que lo había traído aquí, parece que realmente lo había dejado solo. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era un cubiculo cercano, uno de los 'médicos' abrió las cortinas dejando que un joven delgado yacía sobre una pequeña camilla, atado de pies y manos. Mo no podía alcanzar a escuchar pero podía leer los labios del chico que pedía que se detuviera mientras el médico lentamente le inyectaba algo en su amoratado brazo.</p><p>Mo no pudo seguir mirando, no porque le diera pena si no que su cuerpo se retorció y cayó al suelo cuando de las regaderas muchos litros de agua helada se estrellaron en su cuerpo.</p><p>*** </p><p>He cheng se encontraba llegando al bar, era casi media noche, sólo venía por un poco de diversión, hoy pensaba en hacérselo al pelirrojo, no lo había hecho antes con otro hombre por gusto y no pensaba hacerlo en un futuro cercano, pero hace un rato había estado atendiendo unos asuntos con un hombre  adinerado donde estuvo bebiendo un poco y una vez que el alcohol logró colarse en sus éticos y morales pensamientos, se sintió con el suficiente valor como para hacerlo, era un He, podía hacer lo que quisiera.</p><p>Miró a todos lados una vez dentro del bar pero no encontró al chico por ningún lado, molesto fue hasta la barra.</p><p>— Mándame al pelirrojo. —dijo a secas y se dirigió al elevador. Apenas se adentró cuando el chico de la barra lo alcanzó para decirle.</p><p>— ¡El pelirrojo se encuentra en la zona baja, por favor elija a alguien más! —decía el joven del bar mientras le hacía una reverencia y le entregaba el menú donde venía la lista de todos los chicos que tenían en este bar.</p><p>Cheng no dijo nada, ni siquiera aceptó el menú del muchacho, presionó el botón del elevador y se dirigió hacia abajo. Parecía que de repente el alcohol había desapareciendo de su sistema y su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente. ¿Por qué habían enviado al chico acá abajo? Normalmente atendían a los jóvenes de heridas durante el sexo, a algunos los sedaban para enviarlos a clientes con fetiches extraños. ¿Que le había pasado al pelirrojo? </p><p>Una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Cheng salió algo apresurado y empezó a abrir todos los cubiculos en busca del pelirrojo, encontró a muchos chicos sedados y otros recuperándose de heridas sexuales. Hasta ese momento había ignorado a los médicos que le pedían que se calmara, tomó a uno de su limpio traje blanco y le dijo;</p><p>— ¿Donde está el pelirrojo? —</p><p>— Las r-regaderas... —el miedo era evidente en su voz. No podía evitarlo, He Cheng era muy peligroso.</p><p>Cheng lo empujó fuera del camino y fue hasta donde estaban las regaderas. Ya que estaba cerca podía ver a un médico ayudando a ducharse a otro joven, se adentró sin avisar a las regaderas sorprendiendo a la pareja que lo miraban asustados. Notó que ese joven no era su pelirrojo, pero detrás de ellos en la esquina, echo un ovillo en el suelo con su ropa mojada y tres regaderas golpeando tu pálido de cuerpo... ahí estaba, el pelirrojo, se miraba más pequeño de lo que era.</p><p>— Detengan las regaderas. —ordenó Cheng. El médico, lleno de pánico, repitió la orden en un grito.</p><p>El agua fría se detuvo y Cheng se agachó hasta tocar la fría piel del pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¿cuánto tiempo tiene aquí? —Preguntó frío como siempre.</p><p>— Media hora, probablemente. —dijo el médico cercano.</p><p>— ¿Estará bien? —</p><p>— S-Si, sólo debe calentarse un poco... —decía el médico con miedo. — ¡Y-Yo no ordené esto señor! —</p><p>Cheng ignoró lo que le decía el médico para empezar a despojar a Mo de su ropa mientras no paraba de temblar y después lo envolvió con su saco de vestir.</p><p>Los médicos miraban extrañados la inusual escena. Cheng cargando en brazos a un pequeño joven, parecía incluso que lo cargaba con gentilidad. </p><p>Se adentró en el elevador con el pelirrojo y seleccionó un piso, caminó hasta la misma habitación donde solían verse y entró esperando que la puerta se asegurara detrás de él. Caminó hasta la cama y depositó al joven sobre esta. Terminó de secar el exceso de agua con su saco que se encontraba ya algo húmedo y después lo cubrió con cobijas y demás.</p><p>¿Que había hecho el chico para que lo castigaran de esa manera? Iría a preguntar eso. </p><p>He Cheng se estaba apenas alejando de la cama cuando escuchó los leves sollozos que salían del pelirrojo. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama. ¿Quizá aún tenía mucho frío? Cheng tocó su pálido hombro y aún estaba helado y temblando, parecía que las cobijas no estaban sirviendo de nada. </p><p>Soltó un suspiro. Después podría descubrir quien fue el que le hizo esto al pelirrojo, por ahora se enfocaría en calentar al chico, y no le molestaba la idea.</p><p>Se metió bajo las cobijas una vez que se quitó los zapatos y desabrochó su camisa para abrazar por detrás a Mo, pegó su caliente pecho y abdomen a la fría espalda. El más joven tembló inconsciente ante la sensación e incluso se movía levemente para apretarse más a esa fuente de calor. Cheng lo envolvió en sus brazos a pesar de que la temperatura del pelirrojo le incomodara.</p><p>Decidió que se quedaría a dormir ahí esa noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo se despertó un par de horas después, la oscuridad no le permitía ver casi nada, no recordaba donde estaba o que había estado haciendo, pero con su sentido del olfato y la sensación de su cuerpo podía suponer donde se encontraba. Olía a tabaco, la cama era suave, alguien de pecho ancho lo abrazaba por detrás. </p><p>He tian... pensó. </p><p>Se volteó lentamente para estar de frente a la persona dormida a un lado de él. No podía ver su rostro, estaba muy oscuro, pero podía sentir con su mano la cabellera negra y suave, aunque se sentía como si tuviera un poco de gel seca. Le avergonzaba un poco saber que estaba acosado solo en calzoncillos y He tian con su camiseta desabrochada. Aún estaba en un estado somnoliento así que no ponía mucha atención a su alrededor ni recordaba sus problemas en ese momento, sólo pensaba en este momento tan vergonzoso por el que estaba pasando pero a la vez tan intimo, y no le molestaba esta cercanía, por lo menos no con He Tian. Aún sin tener su memoria clara, Mo se levantó un poco en la oscuridad solo para rozar sus labios cerca de los del otro. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Ni el lo sabía, sólo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, en fin, He tian estaba dormido y no lo notaría. O eso pensaba hasta que la figura "dormida" movió su rostro para presionar sus labios juntos.</p><p>Se quedó quieto en su lugar hasta que He tian se alejó. Sentía que estaban recostados frente a frente mirándose fijamente en esta oscuridad. No pudo saber que He tian lo iba a volver a besar hasta que ya se había pegado a su rostro. El más grande lo presionó hacia abajo, aplastando su cuerpo contra el colchón mientras se posicionaba encima y lo empezaba a besar con más fuerza y metía su lengua en la boca de Mo. El menor se dejó hacer solo por unos segundos, intentando disfrutar este salvaje y experimentado beso al cual no podía seguirle el ritmo, su boca sabía a alcohol, era un poco extraño, estiró sus brazos para intentar abrazar el cuerpo de He tian pero este era enorme, más de lo que recordaba, eran unos hombros más anchos. Mo se quedó desconcertado.</p><p>Pronto sintió las grandes y calientes manos acariciar sin pena su desnudo pecho para deslizarse rápidamente hasta alcanzar el elástico de sus calzoncillos. </p><p>Mo empezó a entrar en pánico y pensar; </p><p>"He Tian no actuaría tan apresuradamente" "He tian le preguntaría si estaba cómodo con esto" "Esta persona no era He tian."</p><p>— ¡Para! —Pidió casi en un grito Mo guan Shan mientras sostenía fuertemente sus calzoncillos para evitar que el mayor lograra deslizarlos por sus piernas.</p><p>Afortunadamente la otra persona se detuvo y al parecer se alejó un poco ya que Mo no sentía su cuerpo caliente sobre el.</p><p>— Luces. —dijo el hombre con una voz grave que ya conocía muy bien.</p><p>En un segundo las luces se encendieron, no alumbraban la habitación completamente, sólo lo necesario para apreciar la forma de su acompañante.</p><p>Mo sintió que se ahogaba, ahora recordaba todo. Había llegado a "trabajar", tuvo una pequeña pelea con el americano y después estuvo debajo de regaderas con agua helada. Se concentró en sentir como estaba su cuerpo, parecía que este tipo no le había hecho nada, ¿Solo se acostó con el para tomar la siesta? </p><p>Intento bajarse de la cama pero lo sujetaron del brazo con fuerza y lo regresaron a su lugar.</p><p>He cheng volvió a posicionarse sobre el pelirrojo, aún con el alcohol por su sistema solo alcanzaba a pensar; "¿Primero me calientas y luego intentas huir? Claro que no lo harás."  </p><p>Aun medio borracho reconocía que no pensaba lanzársele como un violador, sólo quería tocarlo un poco. Conocer su cuerpo.</p><p>— Recuerda que aún tienes una deuda que pagar. —susurró amenazante contra el cuello de Mo quien había empezado a forzarse. Con solo escuchar esa frase perdió la fuerza de sus brazos y los dejó descansando a su costado, cierto, este tipo le había dicho que lastimaría a su mamá si no hacía lo que pedía.</p><p>Cheng ignorante a los pensamientos de Mo continuó tocando, acariciando y besando el cuerpo debajo de él, disfrutando como se sentía bajo su palma la piel erizada del otro y ver el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Había besado desde debajo de la oreja hasta en medio del pecho mientras sus manos recorrían los costados del cuerpo de Mo, sintiendo sus delicadas costillas saltarse en la piel. Cheng se detenía cada poco para respirar y tranquilizarse, su miembro palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones y humedecía un poco la tela, se sentía como un puberto. </p><p>Apenas iba a descender un poco más para alcanzar el ombligo del joven cuando un fuerte estornudo lo desmotivó.</p><p>Alzó su vista sin ganas, no quería comprobar sus sospechas, sólo se encontró con la cara roja de Mo y su nariz mocosa. Parece que le hizo daño estar bajo esa agua fría y luego ser calentado por su cuerpo. Soltó un leve suspiro molesto. Solo quería disfrutar un poco del momento, pero sería malo si el también enfermara. Se sentó de la cama y empezó a abrochar su camisa. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Mo sentarse en la cama y limpiar su nariz con su antebrazo, ahora ya no estaba seguro si el rostro del chico se encontraba así por un resfriado o por haber estado llorando, pero otro fuerte estornudo le confirmó que si estaba enfermo. </p><p>— Toma tus cosas y vuelve cuando te sientas mejor. —dijo Cheng. Realmente quería pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo, terminar de conocer y probar su cuerpo, pero sería un problema si los demás empleados también se enfermaran.</p><p>— ¿Me puedo ir ya? —preguntó con duda Mo. No podía creer que hace un segundo tenía a este caliente hombre sobre él queriendo comérselo entero y ahora le pedía que se fuera.</p><p>Cheng lo miró con su oscura mirada, si por él fuera lo mantuviera atado día y noche en esta habitación. Con solo pensar eso su miembro volvía a temblar. Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el brazo de Mo y acercarlo hasta su entrepierna. La palma del pelirrojo tocaba tímidamente el miembro duro cubierto de tela. </p><p>Mo tragó grueso, parece que no se iría sin hacer algo sucio antes. Apenas había empezado a descender hacia abajo teniendo en mente que el hombre quería una felación cuando lo detuvieron por el hombro.</p><p>— Ya vete. —dijo con su voz ronca.</p><p>Mo no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces y así (solamente en calzoncillos) salió rápidamente de la habitación.</p><p>Cheng soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de espalda en la cama mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en el trabajo para enfriarse un poco la cabeza. Su miembro amenazaba con quedarse parado por un buen rato, no parecía querer bajar. En verdad deseaba con fuerza ser tocado y tocar a ese chico, pero sabía que si lo dejaba continuar con una felación no le hubiera molestado también enfermarse con fiebre con tal de llegar hasta el final. Sería una acción muy tonta de su parte.</p><p>Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se dispuso a marcarle a Qiu. Lo mandaría por algunos medicamentos para el pelirojo. Obviamente sólo quería que se recuperara rápido para que volviera a trabajar, no es que se preocupara por su salud... o eso quería hacerse creer.</p><p>— ¿Después planeas adoptar al chico? —dijo Qiu al otro lado de la línea con tono burlón.</p><p>Cheng solo cortó la llamada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado 3 días desde que había visto a He Cheng. Mo se encontraba mejor de su resfriado gracias a las medicina que había recibido de parte del peliblanco (Qiu). Al principio Mo se negó a aceptar ayuda de ese tipo, pero al final cedió, no le serviría de nada seguir enfermo, ademas de que ya tenia a su mamá en casa, debía estar sano para poder ayudarla. Su mamá aún tenía que estar reposando, el yeso en su pierna no le permitía moverse mucho, a pesar de que Mo le pedía que no hiciera esfuerzo no podía detenerla de andarse paseando por el departamento con un andador. Mo no podía vigilarla todo el tiempo, tenía que ir a la escuela en las mañanas y por la tarde salía en busca de trabajo.</p><p>Se había tomado unos días para recuperarse de su fiebre y alejarse un poco del bar, ya sabía que no había manera de dejar ese lugar, estaba seguro de que esos tipos lo buscarían y lo obligarían a volver. Solo le quedaba buscar algún trabajo de pocas horas para ahorrar algo de dinero y hacer creer a su mamá que trabajaba para poder recuperar el anillo que supuestamente había empeñado, o eso le dijo a su mamá, que gracias al dinero que dieron por el anillo el había podido cubrir todos los gastos del hospital.</p><p>De hecho en este momento Mo estaba saliendo de su departamento para ir en busca de empleo.</p><p>— ¡Mo, recuerda no regresar tarde! —le decía su mamá antes de que cerrara la puerta por completo.</p><p>— Lo se, lo se. Tsk, debería preocuparse por ella misma, ella es quien está herida. —decía Mo avergonzado al ver como una anciana se le quedaba mirando mientras su mamá le seguía diciendo que tuviera cuidado.</p><p>Salió de su departamento y empezó a caminar por la calle mientras miraba su celular en busca de una ubicación. Estaba tan metido en sus cosas que casi grita del susto cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo.</p><p>— ¡Idiota! —Dijo Mo molesto mientras se soltaba del agarre.</p><p>— Oh, lo siento little Mo~ ¿Te asusté? Déjame consolarte.~ —Decía He tian mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo.</p><p>— ¡Quítate de encima! —Mo se alejó lo suficiente y siguió caminando con He tian siguiéndolo. En menos de dos segundos el pelinegro lo alcanzó y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Mo.</p><p>—¿A donde vamos? —He tian le arrebató el teléfono y se puso a revisar.</p><p>— ¡Nadie te está invitando a venir! —Mo obviamente le arrebató el celular.</p><p>— ¿Sigues buscando empleo? —</p><p>— ¿No es obvio? —</p><p>He tian le pellizcó la mejilla con fuerza.</p><p>— Entonces ven a mi piso, tengo muchos quehaceres, sabes que te pagaré bien~ —dijo esto al oído de Mo mientras sacaba una paca de billetes.</p><p>— ¡Guarda eso! —Mo le quitó el dinero de la mano y lo ocultó bajo su chaqueta. — ¡Alguien podría pasar y quitarte el dinero idiota! —</p><p>— Sacaré más dinero si no es suficiente.~ —</p><p>— ¡Está bien! Iré contigo. —cedió Mo, no era mala idea ayudar a He Tian con la limpieza, este le pagaba bien y a decir verdad ya no tenía tanta esperanza en encontrar un empleo, todos los lugares le pedían quedarse hasta tarde y el tenía otras cosas que hacer por la noche.</p><p>He Tian sonrío triunfante y no pudo evitar darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. Mo solo soltó un par de maldiciones y caminó junto a He Tian hacia la lujosa residencia de este.</p><p>No muy lejos de ellos estaba un hombre caminando casualmente mientras hablaba por teléfono.</p><p>— Si señor, el joven He tian estaba de nuevo en este barrio bajo, pero esta vez recogió a un chico y van en camino a otro lado. —</p><p>¿Un chico? Pensó He Cheng al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— Sigue a He Tian y observa que hace. — dijo Cheng mientras colgaba su teléfono.</p><p>Se había visto obligado a tener que espiar a su pequeño hermano y saber que hacía en su tiempo libre, asegurarse que no estuviera metido en nada extraño, ya que este se negaba a hablar con él.</p><p>*</p><p>— ¿Si te doy de comer el pago será menor? —preguntaba He tian mientras entraban al elevador</p><p>— Claro que no. — escupió Mo.</p><p>— Con lo que te doy deberías permanecer toda la noche. —</p><p>— Para eso tendrás que pagarme el triple. —dijo Mo molesto mientras se recargaba contra la pared del elevador para después soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando He Tian se le abalanzó. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron.</p><p>Fuera del elevador, a unos metros, estaba el hombre que los seguía. Su rostro mostraba una expresión entre asombro y asco. ¿Que rayos acababa de presenciar? Sin dudarlo ni un segundo le marcó a He Cheng.</p><p>— S-Señor, He tian ya está en su departamento... —decía con voz nerviosa el hombre.</p><p>— Bien. —respondía He Cheng. — Ya puedes dejarlo solo. —dijo Cheng mientras se preparaba para colgar.</p><p>— ¡P-Pero! Señor, He tian no se encuentra solo...—decía la aún más nerviosa voz del hombre.</p><p>— ¿Algún compañero de la escuela está con él? —preguntó Cheng aburrido, no era un secreto que He Tian llevara a Jian Yi y otros chicos de la escuela.</p><p>— Bueno... parecen ser de la misma edad pero, creo que es un prostituto. —</p><p>— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás diciendo? —habló Cheng serio.</p><p>— ¡Lo lamento señor! No estoy insinuando que su hermano sea gay pero ¡yo se lo que vi! —decía con desesperación el hombre, no quería enfadar a su jefe y que esté lo mandara a dormir con los peces.</p><p>Cheng suspiró y colgó la llamada. Con que su hermano pagaba por sexo, bueno, no era algo de otro mundo. ¿Pero con un hombre? El no era nadie para juzgarlo, pero si su padre se enterase no sería nada bueno. Su pequeño hermano era el "favorito" de su padre, era quien se vería obligado a casarse en algún futuro cercano para seguir con el apellido He. Mientras tanto él ya era sabido que terminaría soltero. Y no le molestaba la idea.</p><p>Se acomodó en su elegante silla de oficina y sacó una carpeta de un cajón de su escritorio. Dentro de esta se encontraban algunas fotos de Mo, fotos que le fueron tomadas descuidado mientras andaba por la calle y un pequeño reporte al lado de esta. En una se le miraba saliendo de una farmacia y junto a la foto venía una lista de lo que había comprado. Parecía que su novia lo había enviado a comprar 'cosas femeninas'. En otras fotos se miraba saliendo de diferentes locales donde al parecer había ido a pedir empleo.</p><p>He Cheng no se consideraba un acosador. Se convencía a sí mismo que todo esto era para ver qué hacía el chico en estos días en los que no había ido a trabajar, era casi lo mismo que hacía con su hermano. En las fotos ya se miraba recuperado, eso alegraba a Cheng, significaba que pronto lo miraría de nuevo.</p><p>No pudo evitar apreciar una de las fotos, Mo se miraba distraído, con su perfil perfecto y su ceño relajado, Cheng solo recuerda verlo con el ceño fruncido o con miedo en la mirada. Su cabellera roja estaba un poco más larga de lo que recordaba. Ahora que le prestaba más atención podía apreciar que el chico era realmente atractivo y exótico, podía resaltar en cualquier lugar al que fuera, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Agarró dos de las fotos que más le gustaron y las guardó en su bolsillo. </p><p>*</p><p>— Bien, ya terminé el aseo. Me voy. —decía Mo mientras guardaba los últimos platos que acababa de lavar.</p><p>He tian solo lo miraba desde una silla del comedor mientras le tomaba algunas fotos a escondidas.</p><p>— Tan rápido té vas~ —Le dijo He tian a la vez que se ponía de pie y lo alcanzaba antes de que saliera del apartamento.</p><p>— Tengo que ver qué mamá esté bien. —se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a He Tian.</p><p>— ¿Se encuentra mejor? —preguntó He Tian esta vez serio.</p><p>— Si. Pero es terca y quiere hacer todo por si misma. —</p><p>— Vaya, parece ser igual que tu. —dijo con burla He tian a la vez que aguantaba el suave manotazo que le daba Mo. He tian le detuvo su mano y la sostuvo gentilmente. — Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa yo estoy aquí. —</p><p>Le dió una cálida sonrisa que hizo a Mo sonrojarse levemente.</p><p>— Ya lo se. —Mo evitó mirarle a los ojos.—Bien, me voy. —dijo mientras se liberaba suavemente del agarre y salía del departamento.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que te acompañe cariño? —Dijo He desde la puerta de su departamento.</p><p>Solo recibió el dedo medio de Mo como respuesta. He tian se rio y volvió a su departamento.</p><p>Mo llegó hasta el elevador y esperó a que este abriese sus puertas, sacó su teléfono celular y se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde, pasó demasiado tiempo limpiando el piso de He, pero había recibido una buena cantidad de dinero. </p><p>Intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro. Hace unos días había estado enojado con He Tian porque este no le había respondido el mensaje "importante" que le había enviado, pero resulta que He tian quería hablar con él en persona, es por eso que no respondió el mensaje y fue directo al departamento de Mo, pero no lo encontró ahí, se quedó sentado junto a la puerta hasta que Mo regresó, con una bolsa de medicamento en la mano y mucha fiebre. </p><p>Por un momento He tian olvidó la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. Se encargó de cuidar del pelirrojo a pesar de su rechazo, pero aun así se mantuvo a su lado esa noche y aprovechó para hablar con él.</p><p>En su plática pudieron aclarar varios puntos, primero y más importante su relación. Era difícil para Mo decir que estaba cayendo ante los encantos del pelinegro. He Tian solo le pidió una oportunidad y Mo aceptó de mala gana, pero dejó claro que por ahora su prioridad era cuidar de su mamá. He Tian comprendió, así que evitaría estar de encimoso con sus muestras de cariño, con tal de no sofocar a Mo con tantas emociones. Por lo menos ahora era más fácil dejarle castos besos sin que se molestara. </p><p>Mo debía admitir que abrirse más a He Tian le da un poco de paz a su inestable corazón, ya no le aterra pensar en ser gay, aún que Mo no se consideraba gay, jamás había pensado en que algún hombre lo atrajera sentimental o sexualmente, hasta que conoció a He tian...</p><p>Justo cuando pensaba en He tian, una persona muy parecida a él apareció frente a él. He Cheng iba saliendo del elevador justo cuando Mo iba a entrar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las luces del bar amenazaban con hacerlo vomitar su comida de medio día. Estar todos los días parado en una esquina esperando a que lo llamaran era más agotador de lo que hubiera pensado. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a He Cheng en el elevador del departamento de He tian. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Todos los días había sido puntual a la hora de su trabajo pero no había visto al pelinegro. </p><p>La verdad es que estaba más que feliz por eso. Y quizá el hombre ya había perdido interés, ahora solo se preocupaba por su madre y pasaba tiempo con He Tian, se sentía más relajado emocionalmente. Pero, si pensaba en cómo se encontraba económicamente... su felicidad desaparecía.</p><p>Al no ver a He Cheng no recibía nada de paga, es como si solo fuera varias horas para parecer un jarrón decorativo, de verdad quería trabajar en algún otro lugar, pero no encontraba la forma de salir de ahí. Incluso ya le estaba haciendo falta dinero, no era suficiente limpiar el piso de He Tian una o dos veces por semana. Tenía que cubrir los gastos de comida y la renta, siempre que tenían dinero lo gastaban al momento, no podían darse el lujo de ahorrar algo, siempre surgía alguna emergencia.</p><p>Su desespero por dinero fue tanto que se atrevió a preguntar por He Cheng. La jefa del lugar solo le dijo que no se preocupara que arreglaría su problema, Mo no supo a qué se refería y volvió a su puesto.</p><p>Fue otro día sin ganar nada. </p><p>Pasaron un par de días más hasta que por fin llamaron por el.</p><p>— Número 19. —Mo casi brinca de la sorpresa cuando el rubio de la barra lo llamó. El americano lo miró con molestia y luego siguió hablando.— Te buscan en la sala 3.—</p><p>Mo solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a esa sala. Se sentía agradecido y asustado, por fin conseguiría algo de dinero pero le aterraba ver de nuevo a He Cheng.   </p><p>Llegó hasta el pasillo que tenía cubículos a ambos lados, unas cortinas era lo único que utilizaban como puerta y los gemidos provenientes de cada cubículo llenaban el pasillo. Era raro, Las pocas veces que había visto a He Cheng era en una habitación privada.</p><p>Llegó hasta la sala 3, los sonidos que lograba escuchar a través de la cortina eran bastante obscenos.  Abrió la cortina con miedo. Frente a él estaba un anciano con un joven castaño sentado en su regazo moviéndose arriba y abajo, mientras que otro joven se mantenía lamiendo los pies del anciano.</p><p>— Oh~ Llegó alguien más a unirse a la fiesta. —Dijo entre jadeos el viejo mientras se quitaba al chico de encima y lo dejaba en el suelo. — Ven y limpia un poco esto. —dijo sin pena alguna mientras señalaba su miembro húmedo. </p><p>Mo solo lo miraba en shock, ¿que rayos era esto? Retrocedió y apresuradamente se alejó de ahí. Apenas iba a lograr llegar al bar cuando un enorme guardia lo sujetó. </p><p>— Vuelve y haz tu trabajo marica. —Le dijo el hombre mientras lo llevaba a rastras de nuevo a la sala 3.</p><p>Mo entró en desesperación. Por un momento había olvidado que él en verdad era fuerte y sabía pelear, así que en cuanto recupero un poco de su coraje logró zafarse del gran hombre y le dió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. Corrió de vuelta al bar pero dos guardias aparecieron frente a él y se armó un alboroto.</p><p>Mo luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero los otros dos hombres eran bastante fuertes.</p><p>— No le dañes el rostro, tiene trabajo que hacer. — dijo uno de los guardias al ver como a Mo le empezaba a sangrar la nariz. Lo sujetaron de su cabellera roja y le susurraron cerca del rostro. — Entra ahí y haz tu maldito trabajo basura. —</p><p>Mo le escupió en el rostro al hombre frente a él y recibió un puñetazo en el estómago. </p><p>— Deja de jugar o no tendré piedad de ti. —</p><p>Lo llevaron a rastras a la sala 3, esta vez Mo ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para forcejear. Lo dejaron frente al asqueroso viejo y le esposaron las muñecas a la espalda.</p><p>— Disculpe las molestias senador, por ahora no podrá darle el servicio completo, pero su rostro está intacto. —dijo uno de los hombres mientras apretaba las mejillas de Mo para que abriera la boca.</p><p>— Mmm es una lástima, tendré que conformarme con su boca. —</p><p>Dicho esto, el anciano sacudió un par de veces su húmedo miembro y lo guió a la boca de Mo quien la cerró rápidamente.</p><p>No tardó en volverla a abrir cuando sintió el frío filó de una navaja en su estómago, uno de los guardias la mantenía oculta entre ellos. Mo se dio cuenta que no podría negarse sin que recibiera una apuñalada.</p><p>Con todas sus fuerzas se obligó a abrir su boca y recibir el asqueroso pene del viejo quien soltaba gemidos y palabras obscenas. </p><p>Para Mo fue imposible soportarlo, escuchar lo que decía el viejo mientras lo amenazaban con un arma afilada y sentía el asqueroso sabor del miembro del viejo simplemente lo hizo vomitar. Pudo haberse ahogado con el vomito si el anciano no se hubiera alejado asqueado.</p><p>— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que clase de servicio es este! ¡Quiero un reembolso! ¡Desháganse de este chico! —gritaba el viejo histéricamente mientras los otros dos jóvenes intentaban quitarle el vomito de Mo de sus muslos.</p><p>Mo aún tenía sus arcadas muy presentes mientras los guardias lo llevaban a rastras a otro lugar.</p><p>Pronto estuvo de nuevo bajo la fría agua de las regaderas.</p><p>— Espero esto te amanse un poco chico. — le dijo uno de los guardias para después irse.</p><p>Mo no entendía que acababa de suceder. ¿Por que lo habían obligado a hacer eso con ese viejo asqueroso? El pensó que vería a He Cheng. Pensaba que solo iba a atender a He Cheng. Pero ¿Que diferencia había en atender a He Cheng y a otro viejo pervertido? No lo sabía. ¿Quizá era porque el pelinegro se miraba limpio? ¿Porque se parecía a He Tian? No lo sabía.</p><p>Los siguientes días de trabajo no fueron mejores.</p><p>Tenía clientes todos los días, la mayoría eran viejos mayores, incluso reconoció a algunos famosos de televisión. Mo se vio obligado a complacerlos con felaciones pero nada más. Cada vez que uno intentaba ir más lejos Mo se defendía pero terminaba siendo castigado a golpes. No sabía si sentirse agradecido de que no le golpearan el rostro, así no tendría que explicarle a su madre que le había sucedido, ni siquiera a He tian, nadie tenía idea de lo que Mo pasaba por las noches en su trabajo.</p><p>Esta noche Mo se encontraba en su posición, parado a un lado de la barra en espera de algún cliente, mientras que a lo lejos miraba a su calmado amigo peliblanco trabajar pacíficamente, ¿Como era posible que él lo soportara tan bien? </p><p>— Parece que no te han tocado buenos clientes número 19. — le dijo el americano mientras pasaba al lado de él con el pelo húmedo, acababa de complacer a unos de sus clientes y ahora regresaba a su puesto en la espera de que algún otro lo llamara. — ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya estás demasiado flojo para He Cheng? —decía con burla.</p><p>Mo solo intentaba ignorarlo, ya tenía demasiado con los golpes que recibía casi diariamente por parte de los guardias.</p><p>— ¡Solo estoy bromeando! No lo tomes a pecho. Mira, te mostraré por qué te tocan esa clase de vejestorios. —le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la barra. </p><p>Mo lo siguió, ¿De verdad había una razón por la que le tocaba atender ese tipo de personas?.</p><p>El rubio consiguió el "menú" de prostitutos que Mo ya había visto antes. Se puso a ojearlo hasta detenerse en una página.</p><p>— ¡Aquí estas! Mírate tu precio bajó hasta un 70%, incluso el lava baños podría pagar por una hora contigo. —decía con burla el rubio.</p><p>Mo solo miraba asombrado su página, recordaba que su precio era malditamente alto, que solo un delincuente como He Cheng podía pagar, ¿Que había sucedido?</p><p>— Ahora yo soy el más caro del lugar, sólo obtengo buenos clientes. —presumía el rubio.</p><p>Mo no le prestaba atención.</p><p>— ¿Por qué mi precio bajó tanto? —preguntó con disgusto al aceptar que tenía un "precio" al igual que un objeto.</p><p>— Fuiste tú quien fue a quejarse de no tener clientes con la jefa, así que al ver que tenias un precio que nadie podía aceptar pagar... solo te rebajo a lo que realmente vales. —habló con superioridad el rubio.</p><p>Mo solo apretó sus puños con fuerza para evitar romperle la cara.</p><p>— Número 19, sala 6, te esperan, no tardes. —le dijo otro empleado del lugar.</p><p>— Bye~ Bye~ —se despidió el rubio con su chillona voz.</p><p>Mo solo lo miró con odio y fue hacia donde le indicaron.</p><p>***</p><p>Cheng estaba llegando al bar acompañado de varios guardaespaldas y otro hombre igual de intimidante que él.</p><p>Estaba haciendo unos negocios con un importante mafioso de un barrio vecino y quedaron en aclarar algunos puntos de su negocio mientras se relajaban en el bar. </p><p>— Es un buen lugar. Con buenas carnes. —dijo el mafioso mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero y se acercaban una chicas a hacerle compañía. </p><p>Cheng se sentó frente a él mientras encendía un cigarro y pedía un trago, sólo quería terminar este negocio rápido y irse a su casa a descansar.</p><p>Mientras hablaba con el mafioso no se daba cuenta que a lo lejos estaba siendo observado por Mo quien acababa de salir de terminar su "trabajo" en la sala.</p><p>Mo quería hablar con él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo miró por varios segundos a He Cheng que se encontraba no muy lejos de él sentado en un cómodo sofá frente a otro hombre rodeado de guardaespaldas, hablaban tranquilamente y bebían sin prestar atención alrededor. Hacia mucho que Mo no lo había visto por aquí, desde entonces su trabajo se había convertido en un infierno. No podía esperar hablar con él para arreglar un poco su situación.</p><p>Con eso en mente se movió de su lugar, ignorando la regla se no deambular por el bar o hablar con alguien más.</p><p>— ¿A donde crees que vas? Ven a divertirte un poco con nosotros~—un anciano borracho que se tambaleaba  lo había sujetado del brazo y jalado cerca, Mo podía casi saborear el fuerte olor a alcohol que exhalada el anciano a su lado.</p><p>— ¡Suélteme! —Mo empujó al viejo hombre y lo hizo caer de espalda, no pensaba hacer un escándalo pero no pudo evitar empujarlo cuando el anciano decidió apretujar su trasero sin vergüenza alguna.</p><p>— Tsk el pelirrojo de nuevo.— soltó uno de los guardias de He Cheng. Este último fingía no tener interés alguno en lo que sucedía a su espalda y intentaba mantener su conversación con el hombre frente a él.</p><p>Mo rápidamente fue enfrentado por un robusto guardia que no le dejaría ir a ningún lugar, así que no tuvo más opción que gritarle al pelinegro.</p><p>— ¡Necesito hablar contigo! —le gritó Mo a Cheng (quien no le prestaba atención).</p><p>— ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle al jefe Cheng de esa manera? —lo reprendió el guardia mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo arrastraba hacia el elevador.</p><p>Mo solo pensaba en que no podía perder esta oportunidad de hablar con él, no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo.</p><p>— ¡Jefe Cheng! ¡Necesito hablar con usted! ¡Cheng! — Siguió gritando incluso cuando lo metieron en el elevador y se cerraron las puertas.</p><p>— Pareces disfrutar las duchas de agua fría. —Soltó el guardia mientras lo sostenía con fuerza.</p><p>Mo no dijo nada, ni siquiera siguió peleando, sabía lo que seguía, sería dejado bajo regaderas de agua fría "hasta que aprendiera la lección". Como sea, era mejor pasar tiempo bajo las regaderas que estar ahí arriba en el bar con viejos pervertidos alrededor.</p><p>**</p><p>— Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Fue un placer. —Se despedía el elegante hombre frente a He Cheng. Este solo le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y lo observó salir del bar con la ayuda de sus guardaespaldas. Después de casi dos horas finalmente su plática había terminado y Cheng se arregló su caro traje para retirarse también del lugar.</p><p>— ¿Te irás sin hablar con él pelirrojo? —dijo Qiu que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio como uno de los guardaespaldas.</p><p>— No tengo nada que hablar con él. —Dijo frío Cheng mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.</p><p>— Está vez hablo en serio. —continuó Qiu sin tono alguno de burla.— Ese chico causa más problemas y pierde más dinero del que nos hace ganar, si no lo arreglas será mejor que lo eches del lugar... ó yo podría encargarme de él. —esto último Qiu lo dijo con un tono siniestro.</p><p>Cheng sabía que los chicos que no servían para este trabajo eran votados a la calle, pero si esa persona aún debía dinero no quedaba más opción que drogarlos y ponerlos a trabajar, ese era su terrible destino.</p><p>A pesar de que se dijo a sí mismo que se olvidaría de ese chico pelirrojo por el bien de él y de su hermano simplemente no podía dejarlo hundirse en las drogas. </p><p>— Iré a hablar con él. —dijo Cheng mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador, Qiu solo lo observó desde lejos.</p><p>Se dirigió al piso donde se encargaban de heridos y donde castigaban a los rebeldes como el pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¿Donde está el número 19? —Preguntó Cheng a uno de los guardias que se encontraba mirando su celular.</p><p>— ¡Oh! ¡Jefe! —habló con sorpresa el hombre.— Ese chico sigue en las regaderas. —apuntó hacia el final del pasillo donde se escuchaba el agua caer.</p><p>— Ya ha pasado más de una hora. —dijo serio Cheng pero con un poco de preocupación en el fondo.</p><p>— Eso chico solo tiene lo que merece. —soltó molesto el guardia. — Estos últimos días sólo han sido un dolor en el trasero, no se quien se cree para rechazar a los clientes y solo permite que le follen la boca, ni que fuera su culo la gran cosa tsk. —Terminó de decir el molesto guardia.</p><p>Cheng lo escuchó con atención mientras miraba a Mo hecho ovillo en la esquina de la ducha, lo más lejos que podía del torrente de agua fría.</p><p>Cheng suspiró y luego habló.</p><p>— Mándalo a la habitación 7. —dijo antes de salir de ahí.</p><p>El guardia sólo frunció el ceño molesto. Fue y ayudó a Mo a ponerse de pie y ponerse ropa seca, parecía que no podría durar mucho tiempo de pie después de estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, pero al momento de mencionarle que lo necesitaban en la habitación 7 rápidamente recobró fuerzas y se apresuró a tomar el elevador.</p><p>— Ese chico solo quiere coger con el jefe. —farfulló el guardia molesto mientras miraba a Mo marcharse.</p><p>***<br/>Mo se apresuró a ir a la habitación vip. Temía que Cheng se cansara de esperar y decidiera irse antes de que pudiera hablar con él. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, estaba algo nervioso, no sabía si el pelinegro estaría ahi para escucharlo o simplemente le pediría que se la chupara y no lo dejaría hablar.</p><p>Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse a Cheng de pie no muy lejos de la puerta de la habiatacion mientras revisaba su teléfono.</p><p>— C-Cheng... —Soltó Mo con un suspiro nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta detras de él y se acercaba al hombre mayor.</p><p>Cheng lo inspeccionó con la mirada, el pobre chico tenía los labios pálidos del frío y su voz temblaba. No parecía tener golpes en el rostro, así que suponía que por ahora solo lo castigaban con duchas frías.</p><p>— Dime lo que tengas que decir, tengo una cita en 15 minutos. —Dijo el hombre mientras miraba su caro reloj.</p><p>Mo respiró profundo para dejar de lado su nerviosismo y habló.</p><p>— Yo... ya no puedo soportarlo más... —intentaba hablar calmado, trataba de ignorar los asquerosos recuerdos de las veces que ha atendido a esos viejos pervertidos— No quiero seguir haciendo esto... — tomó otro suspiro.</p><p>— ¿No tienes una deuda que pagar? —interrumpió Cheng.</p><p>Mo solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.</p><p>—Tienes que trabajar para pagar lo que debes, así son las cosas. Así que deja de quejarte y esfuérzate en lograr tu meta. —tras decir esto Cheng se disponía a salir de la habitación pero Mo le cortó el paso tomándolo de la camiseta y empujándolo contra la pared cercana.</p><p>— ¿¡Que demonios quieres de mi!? —le gritó Mo a la cara. — ¡Primero me pones un precio ridículamente alto que nadie más que tú puede pagar y luego me desechas como algo barato eh inservible! —Mo miraba con coraje a los oscuros ojos del otro que no mostraban emoción alguna, pero le prestaban atención. Eso enfurecía más a Mo. —¡Me temo que no importa a cuantos clientes se la chupe no podré devolverte el dinero! ¿¡Que más puedo hacer!? ¡Vamos! ¡Golpéame hasta cansarte si eso arregla las cosas! ¡Vamos! ¡Haz lo que quieras! —</p><p>Mo furioso dio un último empujón a Cheng y se retiró unos pasos de el con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a recibir los golpes que el pelinegro quisiera darle. Mo estaba confiado en que podría resistir cualquier cosa, si al final del día lo dejaban hecho papilla a la orilla del rio él estaba seguro de que se las podría arreglar para volver a casa arrastrándose.</p><p>Cheng lo miró fijamente mientras lentamente se separaba de la pared. Debía reconocer que el chico era fuerte, pero el tenía la doble de fuerza y experiencia en peleas, aún así no hizo nada por alejarlo. Le atraía tanto este temperamento fuerte del chico, como se negaba a obedecerlo y se atrevió a enfrentarlo, su lado de jefe sólo quería aplastarlo, tenía que aplastarlo por esta gran falta de respeto, pero por otro lado... sólo quería volver a tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Levantó una de sus manos y el chico instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo recibió una gentil caricia en su mejilla izquierda, eso lo hizo abrir los ojos lentamente.  </p><p>— No quiero golpearte. —soltó sin pensar en un suspiro.</p><p>Mo primero frunció el ceño confundido y después cayó en cuenta en lo que estaba pasando. </p><p>—Entonces házmelo. —dijo Mo. volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de Cheng que le ponían atención. — No tengo dinero, y no quiero seguir atendiendo a más hombres... Pero tú puedes utilizar mi cuerpo como te plazca y no pelearé, con eso te pagaré.—</p><p>Cheng escuchó con atención cada palabra. Este no era el consentimiento que esperaba recibir del pelirrojo, pero era algo. Quizá hace unas semanas hubiera ignorado todo lo que dijera el chico y lo habría cogido duro donde sea y cuando quisiera. Pero en este momento el chico solo le proponía hacerlo una vez y no volverlo a ver. Su deuda quedaría saldada y se iría de aquí. Sería fácil cogerselo y al final engañarlo para que permaneciera aquí por más tiempo. "¿En que estoy pensando?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. Miró de nuevo al joven y frustrado chico frente a él, ese chico sólo quería terminar con sus problemas y seguir su vida, ¿Por que no podía permitirle irse así sin más? ¿Por que lo deseaba tanto? Su única conclusión fue que quizá sólo debía pasar una noche con él y después perdería el interés, seguro eso funcionaría. Sólo debía quitarse el antojo de poseer a este pelirrojo, al posible amante de He Tian. Pensar en eso le dió un extraño sentimiento de regocijo.</p><p>Cheng apretó el rostro de Mo con su mano y lo acercó hasta su cara para darle un beso que no fue correspondido, sólo recorrió su boca con su lengua y dejó sin aliento al pequeño Mo.</p><p>— Espero no te arrepientas. —advirtió Cheng.</p><p>Mo no pudo evitar asustarse un poco al ver que el hombre frente a él iba en serio, no había vuelta atrás.  El mayor volvió de nuevo a atacar su boca, rudo y hambriento. Aunque Mo intentara le era imposible seguirle el ritmo, era la primera vez que alguien le besaba de esta forma. Las manos de Cheng lo habían sujetado por detrás de su cintura y empezó a descender hasta su espalda baja, haciendo presión para que sus pelvis chocaran juntas. Mo no sabía que hacer con sus manos así que sólo las dejó caer hacia los lados mientras se decía mentalmente que no intentara alejar a Cheng de un empujón. </p><p>Podía sentir la lengua caliente del otro sobre la suya, las leves y algunas veces fuertes mordidas en sus labios que sin querer le hacían soltar vergonzosos suspiros. Por alguna extraña razón Mo empezó a sentirse excitado. Podía saborear el alcohol en la boca de Cheng, la calidez de su cuerpo y el buen olor de algún perfume caro que desconocía. Todo era demasiado masculino y aún así su cuerpo reaccionaba a eso. Pero no sólo él, pues ya sentía el miembro duro de Cheng apretándose contra él con fuerza. Por un momento el hombre dejó de besarlo y Mo sintió que por fin podía respirar.</p><p>Cheng apreció el rostro ruborizado del joven que evitaba su mirada. Era tan hermoso de esa forma, y su cuerpo más pequeño encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo era firme pero el redondo trasero del chico se miraba suave y carnoso, quería tocarlo, así que lo hizo. Mo solo dió un brinco de sorpresa cuando sintió unas grandes manos sobre su trasero, amasándolo suavemente. Eso solo lo hizo ponerse más rojo.</p><p>— Pienso hacerlo fuerte. —dijo con voz ronca a la vez que daba un fuerte apretón a su trasero.</p><p>— Haz lo que quieras. —escupió Mo con tono molesto.</p><p>Cheng sonrió para si mismo al ver la actitud aún orgullosa del pelirrojo. Lo tomó del pelo y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Mo se confundió un poco, pensaba que simplemente el hombre le daría la vuelta, lo follaría y todo acabaría ahí, pero parecía que tenía otros planes.</p><p>— Muéstrame las habilidades que tienes con tu boca. — le ordenó Cheng mientras lo miraba desde arriba. </p><p>Mo no dijo nada, sólo rápidamente se dispuso a desabrochar el pantalón de vestir del otro y después sacar su miembro de entre la ropa. Ya se encontraba totalmente duro y húmedo de la punta. </p><p>— No quiero sentir tus dientes. —le advirtió Cheng cuando Mo empezó a chupar con rapidez su miembro. El mayor volvió a recargarse en la pared mientras Mo seguía en lo suyo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la rojiza cabellera y la peinó gentilmente. — Parece que valió la pena dejarte a la deriva de esos otros hombres, ¿Te trataron bien? —Preguntó entre jadeos Cheng mientras jalaba el cabello de Mo para que le prestara atención. Este dejó de chuparlo y alzó la vista hacia arriba.</p><p>— No, no lo hicieron. —soltó molesto mientras con una mano se limpiaba la barbilla.</p><p>— Ya veo. —Mo podía ver como su miraba se volvía más oscura.— Es una pena. —</p><p>Cheng se despegó de la pared y tomó la cabeza de Mo entre sus manos para arremeter en su boca con fuerza y rapidez. Sentía que se ahogaba, su garganta y mandíbula dolía con cada embestida que le daba el pelinegro. Cerró sus ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas y puso sus manos en los muslos del otro para hacerle bajar velocidad. Cheng no parecía querer detenerse y Mo ya no soportaba más el disgusto de su garganta.</p><p>— ¡E-Espera! —logró decir entre jadeos mientras intentaba respirar normalmente.</p><p>Cheng no insistió en continuar, lo dejó recobrar el aire. Mo no pudo evitar voltear a ver el rostro del otro para saber si se había molestado, pero se sorprendió al ver el leve sonrojo en la normalmente estoica cara y la acelerada respiración. Este se dió cuenta de la observación de Mo y con fingida molestia lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta la cama donde lo lanzó.</p><p>— Date la vuelta. — le ordenó Cheng justo cuando Mo se estaba sentando en la orilla asustado.</p><p>"No es momento de echarme para atrás." Se dijo a sí mismo Mo. Tragando su miedo se dió la vuelta quedando en cuatro. Cheng no perdió tiempo para llegar hasta él y aplastar su miembro sobre las mullidas nalgas de Mo. Este último podía sentir por completo el miembro duro y caliente contra su piel, odiaba lo ridículamente delgado y transparente que era su uniforme.</p><p>— ¿A cuantos se lo has hecho? —cuestionó Cheng una vez que pegó su pecho a la espalda de Mo y su boca quedó contra la oreja de este. Sus manos pasaron al frente de Mo, una acariciando su abdomen y la otra empezaba a frotar un duro pezon. Mo apretaba sus labios con tal de no soltar cualquier sonido vergonzoso. — Están duros. —señaló Cheng mientras pellizcaba sus pezones. — ¿acá también lo está? —guió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Mo y acarició suavemente la longitud del miembro ya duro.</p><p>Mo estaba más que avergonzado. No podía creer que su cuerpo disfrutara esto. Se repetía a sí mismo que era una reacción natural de su cuerpo. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente bien tener a este gran hombre caliente en su espalda mientras su miembro se restregaba sobre su trasero? </p><p>Al no recibir palabra o sonido alguno del pelirrojo decidió cerrar su mano en puño sobre el miembro y testiculos de este haciéndolo mugir de dolor.</p><p>— ¡Me duele! ¡Para! — rogó Mo mientras se recostaba por completo en la cama y llevaba sus manos hacia abajo en busca de alejar las del mayor.</p><p>— Apenas de esta forma te hago soltar algún sonido. —dijo con tono serio Cheng dando un último apretón para después soltarlo, bajarle los pantalones y bombear el pene de Mo con fuerza. — Incluso te pusiste más duro, ¿Eres masoquista? —</p><p>Mo cerró sus ojos molesto y avergonzado. Ese apretón si que le dolió, no tenía idea de cómo no se puso flácido, incluso ahora se sentía más excitado con su miembro caliente mientras Cheng lo masturbaba con fuerza.</p><p>El mayor no paraba de admirar lo que estaba provocando en el pelirrojo, gravando cada detalle de su rostro, cada sonido y reacción que le provocaba. Podía ver que el chico a pesar de todo lo estaba disfrutando. Él también lo disfrutaría.</p><p>Aprovechando que el menor estaba sumido disfrutando como lo masturbada diestramente, Cheng lamió su dedo medio de su mano libre y sin advertencia alguna lo hundió en el agujero de Mo. Este soltó un fuerte jadeo de sorpresa y intentó incorporarse. El pelinegro sintió como el interior del chico se apretó alrededor de su dedo con fuerza. Intentó insertar otro dedo pero seguía muy apretado.</p><p>— Relájate... —ordenó Cheng en un jadeo. Había dejado de masturbar a Mo para presionarlo contra el colchón con su mano y evitar que se moviera de su lugar. — Debes de relajarte... —</p><p>— ¡Imposible! ¡Es extraño y me duele! —decía Mo entre jadeos mientras apretaba las sábanas con fuerza.</p><p>Cheng no lo podía creer, ¿acaso este chico era virgen? Eso parecía. Aunque lo fuera no pensaba detenerse, él quería hacerlo, y pensar en tenerlo primero que su pequeño hermano solo lo ponía más ansioso.</p><p>— Haré que no duela mucho. —dijo Cheng. Se retiró un momento para alcanzar el lubricante de la mesita de noche y derramó una generosa cantidad en la entrada de Mo.</p><p>Soltó un grito cuando de nuevo el dedo medio de Cheng se enterró dentro de él. Sintió que entró más fácil esta vez pero aún así había un escozor desconocido en su entrada y eso le molestaba.</p><p>— A diferencia de tu boca, aquí está más caliente y apretado. —comentó Cheng a la vez que agregaba otro dedo y tijereaba para estirar al apretado pelirrojo.</p><p>— N-No me gusta, d-deténte... solo mételo rápido. —dijo entre gemidos y mugidos de dolor.</p><p>— ¿Qué me detenga? Ni siquiera he comenzado. Si lo meto ahora solo te lastimaré. —decía tranquilamente Cheng mientras agregaba otro dedo y miraba lo rosado que se estaba poniendo ahí abajo. — No te cubras, quiero escucharte. —le ordenó al ver como tapaba su rostro con una mano. El chico se hizo de oídos sordos. — ¿No quieres que esto termine rápido? Solo déjame escucharte. —eso pareció convencer al pelirrojo que descubrió su rostro y Cheng pudo mirar como estaba sonrojado y húmedo de lágrimas. Detuvo sus dedos abruptamente. — ¿Es muy doloroso? —Preguntó serio.</p><p>Mo volteo a verlo con furia. Con sus ojos rojos derramando lágrimas.</p><p>— ¿Y qué sí lo es? Aún así no te detendrás. —soltó molesto.</p><p>Cheng lo pensó un poco. ¿Quizá se había equivocado y en realidad no estaba provocando placer alguno en el chico? </p><p>Mo pensó por un momento que el hombre se había rendido y terminaría con esto, pero no, pronto sintió los dedos moverse de nuevo dentro de él, tanteando de una manera extraña su interior. De repente un suave toque lo hizo saltar y gemir al mismo tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Es aquí? —preguntó Cheng sin ocultar su satisfacción al ver la obvia reacción de Mo.</p><p>No entendía por qué ese extraño toque en su trasero se sintió tan increíblemente bien que le aterraba volver a sentirlo.</p><p>— Te haré sentir bien. — le dijo para empezar a embestirlo con sus dedos. Cheng podía sentir como poco a poco su entrada se volvía más suave pero su interior más caliente y apretado cada vez que golpeaba su punto. </p><p>Mo no podía detener sus gemidos vergonzosos que salían de él, ni el temblor de sus piernas o el palpitar de su pene que se restregaba contra el colchón cada vez que los dedos del mayor entraban y salían de él. En un momento empezó a arquear su espalda y restregarse por si solo contra esos dedos cuando sentía cerca su climax, pero justo antes de ese momento Cheng se detuvo.</p><p>— ¡Ah!, ¿Que?... —Mo no pudo evitar verlo molesto al sentirse frustrado por no poder correrse.</p><p>Cheng se detuvo para sacarse su saco de vestir y aflojar su corbata. </p><p>— No sería justo que seas el único que esté disfrutando esto. —dijo para después agarrar con una mano su miembro, se masturbarse un poco y ponerse un condon mientras con la otra agarraba una de las nalgas de Mo y la separaba para ver su rosada entrada.</p><p>Mo se puso más rojo de lo que estaba y volteó su rostro contra el colchón, es cierto, estaba aquí para que este hombre lo cogiera, para que lo penetrara con un miembro que fácilmente equivaldría el doble de su propio miembro, ¿¡Como podría entrar!? Se preparó para morder las sábanas si era necesario.</p><p>— Solo relájate... —dijo en un suspiro Cheng mientras observaba cómo entraba su miembro lentamente a la vez que Mo se apretaba rechazándolo. — Vamos, estás apretando demasiado... —mugió con disgusto Cheng mientras se retiraba lentamente.</p><p>— Como si pudiera relajarme... —dijo Mo con su voz amortiguada contra el colchón.</p><p>Cheng no dijo nada más y siguió dando suaves penetraciones y cada vez hundiendo más su miembro. Llevó una de sus manos al descuidado miembro del chico y se llevó la sorpresa de que seguía duro, así que lo empezó a masturbar con cuidado. Después de unos segundos el cuerpo del chico se había relajado y Cheng pudo entrar por completo.</p><p>— Ugh. —Cheng mordió su labio para no gemir por culpa del cosquilleo de placer que sintió al estar por completo dentro. — Estas apretado...—</p><p>Mo apretaba las sábanas con fuerza. Le dolía pero era soportable, no podía creer que esa cosa cupiera dentro de él. Sin esperar más tiempo el hombre a su espalda empezó a mecerse sobre su cuerpo, empujándolo contra el colchón en cada empuje. Tenia que decir que era más extraño que placentero ser el de abajo, sentía una presión en su estómago y su entrada ardía con cada roce. </p><p>Cheng pareció notar la incomodidad en el pelirrojo. Por su parte él la estaba pasando muy bien, dentro del chico era cálido y apretado, verlo recostado cubierto de sudor solo lo excitaba más. Pero también quería que el otro se sintiera bien, con eso en mente llevo una de sus manos al olvidado miembro de Mo y la otra a uno de sus pezones, aplastó su pecho contra la espalda sudada de Mo y con su boca empezó a estimular una de sus pequeñas orejas.</p><p>Mo tembló y jadeó con fuerza cuando Cheng empezó su rápido vaivén a la vez que sacudía su miembro al mismo ritmo. El cuerpo grande a su espalda solo lo envolvía en más calor y la lengua caliente en su oreja lo hacían retorcerse contra la cama. En este momento no podía pensar en nada, su mente solo se concentraba en los toques del hombre y debía admitir que se sentía muy bien, que hasta olvidó acallar sus vergonzosos gemidos. </p><p>Cheng no podía estar más que complacido con esto.</p><p>No pasó mucho para que Mo se viniera abundantemente sobre su mano y colcha debajo. Cheng arremetió con más fuerza y velocidad para finalmente con una última estocada llegar al clímax. Podía sentir al cuerpo debajo de él contraerse y respirar agitadamente.</p><p>Se retiró lentamente, observando como el condon había atrapado todo su semen, le hubiera gustado ver al chico todo sucio con su semilla saliendo de él. </p><p>Se puso de pie para subirse sus pantalones, sus piernas temblaban, no podría ni imaginar como se encontraría el pelirrojo. </p><p>— Puedes irte. —dijo Cheng una vez que se recuperó y arregló sus ropas, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Curioso se acercó al chico, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que se había quedado dormido.</p><p>Un perverso pensamiento se cruzó por su mente "¿y si repetía lo de hace un momento?" Obviamente deshecho esa idea. </p><p>Movió al chico gentilmente hasta acomodarlo mejor en la cama y cubrirlo con una sábana. Lo dejaría descansar aquí. Cuando despertara seguro se iría rápidamente.</p><p>Se iría para siempre. Pensar en eso dejó un extraño vacío en Cheng. Al parecer follarse al chico solo lo hizo quererlo con más ganas, conservarlo para él. Solo para él. Pero no podía hacer eso. </p><p>Se acercó hasta el rostro del chico y le dió un último beso para después salir de la habitación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sonido de una aspiradora lo hizo despertar de golpe.</p><p>— Lo siento, pero debo limpiar la habitación. —dijo una joven con uniforme de limpieza. </p><p>Mo se encontraba confundido, por un momento se preguntó "¿Que hace esta chica en mi habitación?", pero en cuanto miró alrededor se dio cuenta de que seguía en la habitación del bar. No lo había notado pero se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, agradecía estar cubierto con una sábana. Al intentar incorporarse un poco el dolor en su trasero le recordó todo lo que había sucedido... esos recuerdos lo hicieron ruborizarse.</p><p>— ¿Que hora es? — preguntó Mo mientras se apresuraba a ponerse los pantalones.</p><p>— Casi las 6, ¿No deberías estar yendo a la escuela? —</p><p>Mo ni siquiera respondió, acomodó sus ropas lo mejor que pudo y salió tambaleándose de la habitación. Fue hasta los casilleros donde guardaba su ropa y se cambió para después salir por la puerta trasera del bar. Iba tan apresurado que no prestó atención a quien se encontraba en el callejón esperándolo.</p><p>— ¿Hermano Mo? — Dijo en voz baja su amigo calvo.</p><p>Mo se quedó en shock, por la mirada que le otorgaba su amigo seguramente ya había notado que alguien se lo había cogido ahí en el bar. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento. </p><p>— ¿Que demonios haces aquí? —escupió molesto Mo.</p><p>— Después de que te llevaran los de seguridad a algún lado y no volviste me preocupé, así que me quede aquí esperándote. —decía con tono nervioso su amigo.</p><p>— ¿¡Has estado esperando aquí toda la noche!? —Mo no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad su amigo esperó aquí afuera en el frío por horas? — Espera, ¿Sabias que también trabajaba aquí? —</p><p>— Lo supe hace unos días cuando te miraba peleando con algunos clientes... no quería decirte nada porque tú no me habías contado nada... así que... —balbuceaba su amigo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Mo se ponía cada vez más rojo, eso significaba que su amigo calvo sabía las cosas sucias que había estado haciendo, se sentía tan avergonzado.</p><p>— N-No digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie... —susurró con fingida molestia.</p><p>— No lo haré...— </p><p>Después de unos segundos de silencio se pusieron a caminar juntos hacia la parada de autobuses.</p><p>Mo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas caminar lo más normal posible, sentía que aún tenía algo entre las piernas. No tenía planeado ir a la escuela, su cuerpo dolía y no quería tener que encontrase con He Tian y recordar que se había follado a su hermano... o mejor dicho que su hermano lo había follado a él. </p><p>— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó su amigo después de varios minutos de caminar en silencio. </p><p>— Si. Deja de preocuparte por mí. —dijo molesto. Respiró y se tranquilizó para hablarle a su amigo. — Ya no volveré a ese maldito lugar, y te sugiero que no te quedes ahí. —le advirtió. </p><p>— Estaré bien. Solo me encargo de las bebidas, nadie se interesa en mi, yo no soy lo suficientemente lindo.—</p><p>"¿Que quiere decir?" Pensó Mo algo molesto, pero ya no quería discutir así que se quedó callado.</p><p>Tomaron juntos un autobús y después de un rato cada quien bajó en su parada. Caminó unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a su complejo de apartamentos y abrió la puerta con cuidado, ya casi eran las 8 de la mañana, quizá su mamá seguía dormida.</p><p>— ¿Mo? —dijo una suave voz desde la cocina.</p><p>Mo frunció el ceño molesto, no quería hablar con ella ahora, no quería decirle por que llegaba a casa.</p><p>— Ya llegué... —decía con su tono "molesto" mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.</p><p>— ¿Por que te regresaste de la escuela? —preguntó su mamá mientras se dirigía a él apoyándose en las muletas.</p><p>— No me sentía bien... —fingió mientras evitaba mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Donde está tu uniforme? —el tono de voz de su mamá le advirtió que no le creía.</p><p>— Está en mi mochila, lo vomité. —al ver que su mamá solo entrecerraba los ojos dudosa solo se le ocurrió fingir que tenía arcadas y corrió al baño.</p><p>— ¡Oh hijo! Deja te busco algo para el estómago. —escuchó el tono de voz preocupado de su mamá y se sintió culpable.</p><p>— ¡Estoy bien! Yo lo buscaré por mi mismo, tú ve a descansar, tu pierna no debe moverse mucho. —le dijo Mo desde el baño.</p><p>Su madre estuvo de acuerdo y Mo escuchó como se dirigió hacia la sala y encendía la televisión.</p><p>Mo se desplomó en el piso del baño. Sus pies se sentían doloridos, su cuerpo pegajoso y tenía un olor extraño, no podía soportarlo, se puso de pie y se metió a la regadera. Quería borrar cualquier rastro de lo que había pasado. Quería olvidar esa noche. </p><p>No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Por fin se sentía en paz, libre del estrés de estar llenado a ese horrible lugar a soportar tipos asquerosos. Ahora solo se enfocaría en su madre y conseguiría un trabajo decente. Su vida volvería a la normalidad.</p><p>*</p><p>Mientras tanto en la escuela se encontraba un aburrido He tian mirando hacia el pasillo mientras el profesor explicaba la clase. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Mo llegando tarde a la escuela y que lo dejaran castigado en el pasillo, pero solo pasaron las horas y no había señal de él, tampoco le había contestado los mensajes, bueno, sólo le contesto con el emoji de el dedo medio pero no le dijo si se encontraba en la escuela o no.</p><p>Llegó la hora del receso y fue hasta el salón de Mo guan Shan pero no lo encontró, tampoco a su amigo calvo. No se preocupó, sólo le pareció algo extraño pero no le dio importancia ya que sabía que seguramente se había saltado la escuela junto a sus amigos, como solía hacerlo a menudo, después de enviarle unos cuantos textos a Mo se dirigió a la cancha de la escuela para entretenerse.</p><p>*<br/>Mo se encontraba acostado en su cama, su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha que había tomado. Estaba mirando su teléfono, miraba los mensajes de He tian pero no los respondía. El moreno le pedía que se vieran después de la escuela en su departamento. Mo no se sentía con ánimos de ir a pasar el rato así que invento que su mamá quería pasar la tarde con él y no podría dejarla sola. Mo se sentía extraño por tener que darle explicaciones a He Tian, antes podía simplemente decirle que se jodiera pero ahora se sentía extraño. ¿Era por que no quería hacerlo sentir mal? ¿Por que lo quería? Su rostro se ponía rojo con solo pensar eso y se enojaba consigo mismo por ser tan infantil. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que su cuerpo se recuperara y el volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.</p><p>*<br/>Había pasado un mes desde que Mo llevaba una vida normal y tranquila, o eso intentaba. </p><p>Los problemas financieros no eran tan malos, su mamá aún no podía regresar al trabajo pero Mo había conseguido trabajo en un lujoso restaurante gracias a He Tian. Primero Mo se negó, quería conseguir trabajo por su cuenta, pero después de varios días sin encontrar se desesperó y aceptó la oferta. La paga era buena y era entretenido porque algunas veces podía ayudar a cocinar a algún chef importante y no simplemente servir la comida. </p><p>El horario de trabajo era casi perfecto, a excepción de que tres días a la semana salía demasiado tarde y tenía que quedarse con He Tian ya que su departamento no estaba tan lejos del restaurante a comparación con el suyo. </p><p>No sabía si haberse quedado a pasar la noche con He Tian había sigo una buena o mala idea. </p><p>Podría decirse que mantenían una relación secreta... Mo no sabía cómo llamarlo, se cuidaban mutuamente y confiaban el uno al otro. No había palabras o frases románticas compartidas entre ellos, había besos, suaves y discretas caricias de parte de He Tian pero nada más. Nada más de parte de Mo.</p><p>Había notado que cada día que pasaba las noches con He Tian iban cambiando poco a poco. No sabía si 'incómodo' era la palabra adecuada. Mo tenía una pequeña rutina siempre que llegaba del trabajo; se duchaba, cenaba, jugaba algún videojuego junto a He Tian o solo miraban alguna serie o película. Todo normal, como lo harían unos simples amigos. Pero entonces llegaba la hora de ir a la cama. Los primeros días Mo se negaba y prefirió dormir en el sofá, a los poco días aceptó compartir cama y todo fue normal hasta después de un par de noches cuando en una ocasión He Tian de la nada se acercó a él en la cama y lo empezó a besar. Mo no se negó, no era algo extraño que sucediera entre ellos, hasta que He Tian deslizó su mano debajo la playera y Mo lo detuvo. El moreno al instante se disculpó, Mo no le dijo nada y solo volvió a intentar dormir.</p><p>Esas acciones por parte de He Tian se volvieron a repetir y Mo empezó a permitirlo. Pensaba "estamos saliendo, es normal que nuestra relación avance a algo sexual" y con eso en mente en una ocasión dejó que He Tian siguiera tocándolo mientras estaban en la cama. Mo mandó su timidez a la mierda y también dejó sus manos recorrer la espalda de He Tian mientras este llevaba sus caricias  cada vez más y más abajo... Mo cerró sus ojos con fuerza avergonzado.</p><p>— Si no estás de humor podemos continuar otro día. —le dijo He tian serio a la vez que se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama con una erección bajo su pantalón de dormir.</p><p>Mo estaba confundido así que también se incorporó en la cama. Entonces se dió cuenta que el no tenía una erección, su miembro estaba flácido bajo su ropa.</p><p>— E-Es porque me duele la espalda por el trabajo, estoy muy cansado. —dijo apresuradamente mientras se ponía rojo.</p><p>— Entiendo. — He Tian le sonrió, al parecer estaba satisfecho con eso que le dijo Mo, quizá temía que Mo no estuviera interesado en él sexualmente.</p><p>He Tian se ofreció a masajearle la espalda y Mo aceptó. Se relajó mientras las manos calientes del otro acariciaban sus músculos a la vez que aplicaba presión. Se sentía bien, pero no era necesario porque Mo había fingido que le dolía la espalda. En realidad no sabía lo que pasaba con el. ¿Por qué no se había puesto duro? Se preguntaba el mismo. Reconocía que He Tian era apuesto, además lo tocaba tan gentilmente, ¿Cual era el problema entonces? ¿De repente había dejado de ser homosexual? Pensó confundido. Mientras seguía disfrutando el masaje se puso a pensar en los tipos de mujeres que le gustaban antes, incluso en sus videos pornos favoritos pero su miembro no reaccionaba, pensó en He Tian apareciendo en esos videos pero eso no mejoró las cosas. </p><p>Pero entonces, sólo pensó en un hombre con traje sentado en un sillón lujoso, en una habitación oscura donde el olor de tabaco inundaba sus pulmones y él sentado frente a él en el suelo. Pronto su mente cambio de escenario donde fue arrojado en una cama con rudeza y ese mismo hombre lo sometía para empezar a follarlo con fuerza. </p><p>Mo detuvo sus locos pensamientos y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Por suerte al parecer se había que dado dormido durante el masaje y He Tian ya se encontraba durmiendo a su lado. Bien, era bueno que He Tian durmiera, así no notaría esa dolorosa erección que obtuvo al soñar con su hermano. Mo sigilosamente salió de la cama y fue hasta el baño donde podía ver su vergonzosa erección. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>